MISTAKE
by ParkByun92
Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."/T-M/CHANBAEK/YAOI/M-PREG/RnR?/DLDR!/Others
1. Chapter 1

**MISTAKE**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast exclued OCs belong it their management, fans, dan families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."**

 _Memperhatikanmu di balik tembok telah menjadi rutinitasku. Hanya dengan begini aku bisa melihatmu, melihatmu yang sedang…._

 _Bermesraan dengan Namja lain._

.

.

 **BaekHyun POV**

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah saat melihat pemandangan menyakitkan hati didepan sana. Terbilang sudah 30 menit aku berdiri di balik tembok kantin hanya untuk memperhatikanmu. Bahkan aku meninggalkan kebiasaanku pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk melihatmu yang bermesraan dengan _Namja_ lain.

Kita belum berkenalan. Okey, kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun. _Namja_ yang begitu menyedihkan menurutku. Aku tidak tampan, tapi semua orang bilang aku ini manis. Umurku 22 tahun. Aku kuliah di Seoul International University semester 4. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku masuk di universitas mewah ini, jawabannya hanya satu. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku tidak mudah bergaul, jadi kalian bisa menyimpulkan jika aku tidak mempunyai teman. Didunia ini aku hanya sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan kereta, dan aku tidak tau kerabat-kerabat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_.

Cukup. Sampai disini saja. Aku masih ingin memperhatikan kekasihku.

Aku tau ini menyakitkan, tapi… entah kenapa tidak melihatmu sehari saja otak ku selalu memikirkanmu-meskipun aku tau kau tidak akan pernah memikirkanku. Tak apa, aku menerimanya. Karena memang aku yang memulai semua ini.

Dia, kekasihku Park ChanYeol.

Namja yang sangat sempurna. Tampan. Baik. Segalanya. Aku beruntung menjadi kekasihnya-tapi aku rasa tidak untuk ChanYeol. Aku tersenyum getir mengingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Melupakan tentang pertemuan pertama, mataku kembali melihat sesuatu yang memuakkan.

Dan untuk sekian kalinya, hatiku mencelos sakit.

"Kau kembali menciumnya, Yeol."

Entah itu ditujukan kepada siapa, tapi hatiku kembali diremas. ChanYeol kembali membuat hatiku sakit, benar-benar sakit hingga rasa sesak itu membuat nafasku tak teratur. Bagaimana tidak sakit saat kekasihmu sendiri mencium _Namja_ lain didepan orang banyak, padahal seluruh universitas tau jika ChanYeol kekasihku.

Oh mungkin itu bukan rahasia umum lagi, semua nya tau jika ChanYeol begini karenaku. Aku yang terlalu memaksanya. Tidak tidak aku tidak memaksanya, hubunganku ini sama akan hubungan kebanyakan orang lainnya. Pernyataan cinta, diterima, dan pada saat itu pula kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tau kau melihatku ChanYeol-ah, tapi kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya." Gumamku lagi. Yatuhan kenapa aku menjadi gila seperti ini.

Okey sebut saja aku gila, bersembunyi disini seperti psikopat hanya melihat kekasihku berselingkuh, selingkuh? Ck, aku tidak pernah berfikir jika ChanYeol selingkuh. Dia dan _Namja_ itu hanya teman dekat-teman dekat yang selalu berciuman ketika bertemu.

45 menit. 45 menit aku habiskan hanya untuk melihatmu berciuman, berpelukan, atau apalah itu yang membuatku terdiam disini. _Gwenchana_ ChanYeol-ah, aku bisa menahan ini. Karena semua ini aku lakukan hanya untukmu.

"Melihatmu baik-baik saja membuatku senang, sudah seminggu kau tidak menemuiku, aku begitu khawatir."

Meskipun kekasihku, Park ChanYeol selalu membuat hatiku sakit, aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Karena memang aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin ChanYeol sakit, dan biarkan aku saja yang menerima kesakitan ini. Aku juga tidak ingin ChanYeol sedih, dan biarkan aku saja yang menerima kesedihan ini. Aku rela melakukan ini hanya untukmu ChanYeol-ah.

"BaekHyunnie.." panggil seseorang.

Aku tersentak kaget, segera aku balikkan tubuhku untuk menatap _Namja_ cantik yang memanggilku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, aku kembali dipergokki menatap kekasihku yang tidak pernah peduli padaku. Aku mendengar dengusan kesal dari bibir _Namja_ didepan ku ini. Aku harus apa? LuHan _Hyung_ kembali melihatku seperti orang bodoh disini.

"Sedang apa?." Tanya nya. Aku hanya memberikan senyum lebarku-meskipun itu terlihat sangat bodoh. Aku melihat LuHan _Hyung_ melirik kantin yang memperlihatkan ChanYeol sedang merangkul _Namja_ disana begitu posesif.

"Do KyungSoo, benarkan?."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah-lagi. "Dia teman dekat ChanYeollie, _Hyung_. Bukannya tak apa jika mereka seperti itu?."

"Ck, teman dekat? Wow, aku baru mengetahuinya jika HANYA teman dekat saling melumat seperti itu."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku cepat. Astaga, Park ChanYeol dengan _Namja_ bernama Do KyungSoo itu melakukan _French kiss_ di kantin. Dan lagi, aku kembali tersenyum dari semua rasa sakit yang ChanYeol berikan.

"BaekHyun-ah, dia tidak mencintaimu.. harus berapa kali lagi aku memberitahumu. Selesaikan ini sebelum kau merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sangat."

 _Terlambat Hyung.. aku sudah berkali-kali merasakannya._

" _Hyung_ , _kajja_ kita ke perpustakaan. Kau tau ada-"

"Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan." potong LuHan _Hyung_. Aku tau LuHan _Hyung_ begitu baik padaku. Hanya LuHan _Hyung_ yang mau berteman denganku, aku rasa ada 2 orang. LuHan _Hyung_ dan kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kita membicarakan ini di perpustakaan. Aku rasa, aku perlu bercerita sesuatu padamu."

Dan lihatlah senyum LuHan _Hyung_. LuHan _Hyung_ memang tidak pernah bisa marah padaku, begitupun aku. Karena hanya LuHan _Hyung_ yang aku punya di dunia ini.

" _Kajja!_."

LuHan _Hyung_ menggandeng tanganku untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi sebelum itu aku menolehkan kepalaku dimana ChanYeol berada. Kedua _Namja_ berbeda tingga itu masih saling melumat. ChanYeol-ah, hentikan!.

.

.

Kami berdua memasuki perpustakaan dengan gelak tawa. Selama berjalan ke perpustakaan, LuHan _Hyung_ menceritakan sesuatu yang begitu mengocok perut. Mungkin ini cara LuHan _Hyung_ menghiburku. Aku sedikit terhibur, tapi maaf LuHan _Hyung_ , rasa sakit itu terlalu membekas hingga aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Selamat siang LuHan, BaekHyun."

Kami berdua menoleh pada penjaga perpustakaan, . Aku dan LuHan _Hyung_ bisa dibilang murid teladan. Setiap istirahat atau mata kuliah kosong, kami berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca. Kami berdua tersenyum pada . memang sudah mengenal baik kami berdua, bukankah sudah ku bilang kami murid teladan yang selalu datang ke perpustakaan.

"Masuklah, perpustakaan ini rindu pada kalian."

" bisa saja."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, keadaan ku sedang tidak baik dan itu berpengaruh pada kerja otakku. LuHan _Hyung_ kembali menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk. Kami memilih tempat duduk paling sudut, dengan begini kami tidak takut akan mengganggu pembaca lainnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?." Tanya LuHan _Hyung_ saat kami sudah duduk manis di tempat favorit kami.

Aku menghembuskan nafas sebentar lalu menatap LuHan _Hyung_ sendu. " _Hyung_ tau kan jika aku mencintai Park ChanYeol. Dan hubungan kami akan beranjak 1 tahun, dan selama 1 tahun itu aku mencoba bertahan. Aku tau ChanYeol sudah keterlaluan, tapi aku menganggap itu semua cobaan dalam percintaanku. Aku yakin _Hyung_ , esok entah kapan ChanYeol akan melihatku."

"Baekhyun-ah.."

" _Hyung_ ingat tidak disaat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada ChanYeol? Waktu itu ChanYeol langsung saja menerimaku, padahal _Hyung_ tau sendiri ChanYeol tidak pernah mengenalku. Ck, entahlah apa yang difikiran ChanYeol dulu hingga bisa menerimaku. Dan bodohnya aku langsung saja menyatakan cinta padanya."

Dan pada saat itu pula cairan bening milikku terjun bebas dari kedua mata ku. Itu menyakitkan saat mengingat kisah cinta memuakkan milikku. Aku merasakan jari-jari LuHan _Hyung_ menghapus air mataku, hanya LuHan _Hyung_ yang bisa menenangkanku dari semua masalah yang aku hadapi.

"Aku begitu iri denganmu BaekHyun-ah, kau begitu kuat menghadapi semua ini. ChanYeol brengsek itu akan menyesal memperlakukanmu begini."

Aku tertawa kecil. Gomawo LuHan _Hyung_ , aku sangat berhutang banyak padamu.

"Sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Lupakan _Namja_ keparat itu!."

" _Hyung_ , _Namja_ keparat yang kau maksud itu kekasihku."

"Aish.. terserah kau saja!."

 **BaekHyun POV END**

.

.

 **Author POV**

 _PLAK!_

"Sialan!."

 _Namja_ dengan tinggi 185cm itu mendesis kesal saat seseorang memukul kepalanya begitu keras. Bukan karena pukulan itu ia kesal, tapi karena ciuman antara dirinya dengan _Namja_ pendek disampingnya ini terputus. _Namja_ tinggi itu, Park ChanYeol menatap tajam _Namja_ dibelakangnya.

"Kau apa-apaan Oh SeHun!."

"Kau yang apa-apaan brengsek! Kau berciuman disini seperti tidak mempunyai kekasih, jika BaekHyun melihat bagaimana bodoh!."

Raut muka ChanYeol melunak. Namja bernama Oh SeHun itu ingin sekali menendang wajah ChanYeol saat _Namja_ itu menampikkan senyum miringnya. Bagaimana bisa BaekHyun berhati malaikat memiliki kekasih brengsek berhati iblis ini. BaekHyun-ah, kau harus membuka matamu.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja bertengkarnya, aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Do KyungSoo. Namja manis yang tak kalah dari BaekHyun dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati. Pesona yang dimiliki KyungSoo membuat ChanYeol tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir tebal seksi itu. Bibir antara BaekHyun dan KyungSoo berbeda sangat jauh. Bibir milik BaekHyun terasa sangat lembut dan manis, berbeda KyungSoo yang memiliki bibir tebal dan sangat menggairahkan.

Kembali ke permasalahan, ChanYeol tidak memperdulikan keberadaan SeHun yang duduk dibangku depan nya. ChanYeol malah asik dengan ponselnya dan sekekali menyeruput jus mangga nya. SeHun menatap ChanYeol sangat datar.

"Sebenarnya kau itu mencintai BaekHyun atau tidak?."

ChanYeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap SeHun. ChanYeol hanya tersenyum miring, eoh mungkin ChanYeol gila. Bukannya menjawab ChanYeol malah mengajukan pertanyaan pada SeHun.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kau mencintai _Namja_ China itu? Ck, 100% kau hanya mempermainkan _Namja_ cantik itu."

"Jaga bicara mu Park ChanYeol! Aku bukan _Namja_ brengsek sepertimu!."

"Munafik! Kau juga brengsek Oh SeHun."

SeHun bungkam. Entah harus apa ia meladeni _Namja_ bernama Park ChanYeol ini.

"Bagaimana dengan calon tunanganmu? Siapa namanya? Kim MinSeok ya? Kau sudah memberitahu LuHan soal ini?."

 _Bingo_

ChanYeol tertawa sinis melihat wajah SeHun yang mengeras. Park ChanYeol memang tau apapun tentang permasalahan SeHun. ChanYeol itu licik, dan inilah kelicikan ChanYeol. Hanya dengan gertakan kecil, SeHun sudah bungkam dan pergi meninggalkan ChanYeol yang tertawa senang. SeHun kembali dikalahkan ChanYeol.

"Kau tidak bisa memojokkanku SeHun, karena apapun yang terjadi aku yang harus menjadi pemenangnya." ChanYeol kembali tertawa sinis.

ChanYeol kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dan tak sengaja ia membuka pesan yang dikirimkan BaekHyun kemarin malam.

 _From: Bitch Byun_

 _ChanYeol-ah, selamat malam._

 _Semoga kau bermimpi indah malam ini. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, dan jangan lupa juga makan malam. Sudah 1 minggu kita tidak bertemu, aku begitu khawatir. Jaga kesehatanmu._

 _Saranghae ChanYeol-ah._

ChanYeol membaca pesan itu dengan seringai di wajahnya. ChanYeol juga rindu dengan kekasihnya. Sudah seminggu ia tidak melumat bibir manis BaekHyun. Tapi masih mau kah BaekHyun dengan bibir bekas KyungSoo ini? ChanYeol tidak buta. Ia tadi melihat BaekHyun bersama LuHan sedang mengobrol di balik tembok. Tapi salahkan bibir KyungSoo yang selalu menggoda nya.

"Malam ini kau milikku _Bitch_ , ah tidak! Sekarang juga kau milikku."

Dan setelah itu ChanYeol mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan BaekHyun.

 _To: Bitch Byun_

 _Temui aku di atap sekarang juga!._

 ** _Send_**

Seringai menakutkan seorang Park ChanYeol terlukis di bibirnya.

Sedangkan itu SeHun berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan wajah sangat amat datar. Pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan ChanYeol tadi membuat mood nya begitu buruk. Yang dikatakan memang benar. Seminggu yang lalu orang tua nya memberitahu jika ia harus bertunangan dengan _Namja_ bernama Kim MinSeok itu. SeHun tentu saja menolak. SeHun tak habis fikir, kenapa kedua orang tua nya tega menjodohkannya, padahal kedua orang tua nya tau jika ia berpacaran dengan LuHan.

"Argh… SIAL!." Erang nya saat mengingat perkataan ChanYeol dikantin tadi.

SeHun segera memasuki perpustakaan dan mencari keberadaan LuHan dan BaekHyun. Mencari keduanya memang mudah, jika tidak berada di kelas maka keduanya sedang berada di perpustaakan. Dan _bingo_ , SeHun menemukan LuHan dan BaekHyun yang sedang mengobrol kecil.

SeHun menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu merubah raut wajahnya. Senyum manis SeHun terlihat, kerutan di dahi SeHun menghilang, dan SeHun mencoba menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Hay Hay.."

Kedua _Namja_ cantik itu menoleh ke sumber suara. LuHan terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan BaekHyun hanya tersenyum manis pada SeHun.

"SeHunnie!." Panggil LuHan dengan suara pelan, ingat mereka masih berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Hay _Hyung_."

Bibir LuHan mengerucut lucu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!."

SeHun terkekeh lalu menempatkan diri disamping LuHan sambil memeluk bahu LuHan. BaekHyun hanya tersenyum iri. Keromantisan antara kedua _Namja_ ini tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, seluruh universitas tau jika mereka berdua menenangkan _couple_ paling _romantic_ dan paling langgeng si sekolah. Sempurna.

Lalu kapan BaekHyun dapat merasakan itu? BaekHyun pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika ChanYeol dan dirinya menjadi _couple_ paling _romantic_ dan paling sempurna. Mungkin jika itu terjadi BaekHyun benar-benar bahagia.

"BaekHyun-ah?." BaekHyun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap LuHan yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Iya _Hyung_?."

"Kau tak apa?."

"Aku tak apa."

Mungkin semua orang akan percaya jika BaekHyun tak apa, tapi tidak untuk LuHan dan SeHun. Mereka berdua telah mengenal BaekHyun luar dalam. Bagaimana rasa sakit yang diterima BaekHyun, bagaimana rasa sesak yang dirasakan BaekHyun, dan lebih parahnya lagi. Bagaimana pengkhianatan yang diterima BaekHyun.

"Benar tak apa? Kau terlihat… sedih?."

 _Aku memang menyedihkan Hyung_

BaekHyun yang mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya. Dan pada saat itu pula ponsel yang berada di kantong celananya bergetar. BaekHyun dengan semangat membuka 1 pesan yang baru diterimanya. Karena di ponsel BaekHyun, ia hanya menyimpan nomor ponsel LuHan, SeHun, dan kekasihnya.

LuHan dan SeHun saling pandang saat melihat senyum merekah milik BaekHyun. Keduanya tau apa yang membuat BaekHyun sesenang itu. Karena hanya untuk ChanYeol senyum malaikat itu BaekHyun berikan. Itu sungguh disayangkan saat melihat kenyataan ChanYeol tidak pernah pantas mendapatkan senyum itu.

"LuHan _Hyung_ , SeHun-ah, aku pergi dulu ya.. ada urusan."

"Dengan siapa?."

Aktivitas BaekHyun yang memasuki buku kedalam ransel nya terhenti. BaekHyun hanya menatap nanar buku di genggamannya, BaekHyun terlalu bodoh saat ia menerima ajakan ChanYeol, padahal tadi didepan matanya ChanYeol mengkhianatinya.

"Jika itu ChanYeol, aku sarankan jangan menemuinya." Ucap SeHun. BaekHyun menatap SeHun dengan senyum manisnya. Apakah begitu menyedihkan dirinya hingga SeHun menatapnya memohon? BaekHyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku menemui kekasihku sendiri, SeHun-ah. Apa tidak boleh?."

"Ck, kekasih? Kau-aww!." SeHun mengelus perutnya saat menerima cubitan dari LuHan. SeHun tidak mengerti akan maksud LuHan, tapi ia tetap tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pergilah Baek, jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku."

BaekHyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan berlari meninggalkan pasangan yang masih _stay_ di perpustakaan. SeHun mendesah kesal, sampai kapan BaekHyun harus bertahan. Jika boleh SeHun ingin mencarikan BaekHyun _Namja_ yang lebih baik dari Park ChanYeol itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu SeHun-ah, kasihan BaekHyun. Jangan membuatnya sedih."

"Maafkan aku LuHannie, aku hanya tidak habis fikir dengan otak Byun BaekHyun itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan semua ini? Terbuat dari apa hati seorang Byun BaekHyun? Ini hampir 1 tahun dan ia masih bisa menahannya, berapa lama lagi ia bertahan."

LuHan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Itulah kelebihan dari seorang Byun BaekHyun. Dia memang sangat special."

Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana kabar Byun BaekHyun.

BaekHyun memang orang terbodoh didunia ini, _Namja_ itu menyadarinya. BaekHyun paling bodoh soal percintaan. Dia mengenal apa itu cinta, tapi rasa manis dari cinta itu tidak pernah ia rasakan. Padahal semua orang bilang cinta itu ada manis pahitnya, tapi kenapa ia hanya merasakan pahitnya?

BaekHyun berlari disepanjang koridor dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Ia tak peduli saat seseorang di sepanjang koridor memandanganya aneh, BaekHyun terlalu senang saat ChanYeol meminta bertemu. BaekHyun mencoba melupakan kejadian di kantin tadi, mungkin ChanYeol ingin bertemu dengannya untuk meminta maaf. Meskipun itu kemungkinan kecil, apa salahnya BaekHyun berharap.

Sesampainya di atap BaekHyun segera menghampiri ChanYeol yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. BaekHyun merapikan bajunya dan berjalan sangat pelan menemui ChanYeol. BaekHyun paling benci saat merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Berduaan bersama ChanYeol sama saja membuat jantung BaekHyun berdegup sangat cepat.

"ChanYeol-ah.."

ChanYeol menolehkan kepalanya dimana suara BaekHyun terdengar. ChanYeol tersenyum miring lalu berjalan menghampiri BaekHyun. BaekHyun begitu gugup, sedari tadi BaekHyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya yang berkeringat.

BaekHyun tersentak kaget saat jari tengah ChanYeol mendongakkan kepalanya, dan pada saat itu pula pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Chan.." Panggil BaekHyun sekali lagi.

ChanYeol memajukan kepalanya dan berhenti saat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah BaekHyun 1 jengkal. ChanYeol kembali tersenyum, ah bukan.. dia menyeringai. Arah mata ChanYeol turun dimana bibir BaekHyun berada. Bibir itu masih sama. Berwarna pink dan begitu lembut.

"Byun BaekHyun.."

BaekHyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Yang ada di fikirkan BaekHyun adalah, begitu dekatnya wajah ChanYeol. Dan demi apapun dengan jarak sedekat ini ChanYeol begitu tampan.

"Byun BaekHyun, kau tidak keberatan menghilangkan bekas bibir KyungSoo dari bibirku?." Tanya ChanYeol dengan mata masih tertuju pada bibir tipis BaekHyun. BaekHyun benci saat kerja otak nya begitu sangat minim saat ChanYeol berada didekatnya. Bukankah itu terlihat bodoh?

"Chan-mmpphhh."

Dan pada saat itu pula ChanYeol menerjang bibir BaekHyun begitu brutal. BaekHyun mengepalkan tangannya erat saat ChanYeol menggigit bibirnya begitu keras hingga bibir bawah BaekHyun mengeluarkan darah. Selalu saja begini. ChanYeol selalu menciumnya penuh nafsu. Tak pernah sekalipun ChanYeol menciumnya begitu lembut dan tulus.

"Mphhmm.. Chanmmpp.."

ChanYeol tidak peduli dengan kesakitan BaekHyun akan bibirnya. Disini ChanYeol hanya ingin merasakan bibir BaekHyun yang begitu menggoda. Bahkan ChanYeol memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

"Chan.. Hentikan!." Erang BaekHyun saat tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman kasar ChanYeol. Bahkan BaekHyun hampir saja terjatuh karena kuatnya dorongan kepala ChanYeol. ChanYeol tetap tidak melepaskan ciumannya, malahan ChanYeol menarik tengkuk BaekHyun hingga ciuman kasar itu kembali dirasakan BaekHyun.

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Perih di bibirnya begitu menyiksanya, tapi jika ia menangis didepan ChanYeol, sama saja ia menunjukkan kelemahannya pada ChanYeol. Dan lagi, BaekHyun kembali menahan air matanya.

BaekHyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan punggungnya menghantam tembok begitu keras. Entah sejak kapan ChanYeol telah mendorong tubuhnya hingga bersandar di tembok. BaekHyun merasa sesak sekarang. Ciuman itu belum terputus juga, dan jangan lupakan tubuh ChanYeol yang menghimpitnya sangat dekat hingga dada keduanya bersentuhan.

"Channhh.. ahh.. Yeolmmpphh.." BaekHyun tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mendesah. Tapi salahkan ChanYeol yang menyedot kulit leher BaekHyun, yang merupakan bagian sensitive dari seorang Byun BaekHyun. BaekHyun mencoba mendorong bahu ChanYeol ketika ciuman ChanYeol turun ke bahu nya. BaekHyun pastikan penampilannya begitu berantakan, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan baju yang kusut.

Dan usaha BaekHyun untuk melepaskan diri tak sia-sia. Ciuman itu terlepas. BaekHyun terlihat terengah, lain lagi dengan ChanYeol yang menatap mata BaekHyun begitu tajam. Seharusnya BaekHyun tau jika ChanYeol tidak suka kesenangannya diganggu, tapi kali ini BaekHyun telah membuat ChanYeol kesal.

"Kau menolak sentuhanku?!." Ucap ChanYeol dengan nada begitu tajam.

BaekHyun gelagapan. Secara reflex BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh malang sekali hidupmu Byun BaekHyun.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau diam! Aku merindukan tubuhmu.

"Tapi Yeol-"

 _DUM_

ChanYeol memukul tembok disamping telinga kiri BaekHyun. BaekHyun tersentak kaget. BaekHyun hanya menundukkan kepala dengan mata terpejam. BaekHyun begitu benci saat ChanYeol menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan. Itu sama saja BaekHyun dijemput oleh malaikat mautnya.

"KAU! Kau mau hubungan kita berakhir?." BaekHyun dengan segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ChanYeol. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk melepaskan rasa sakit dihatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya menolak. BaekHyun tidak mau berpisah dengan ChanYeol. Ia terlalu mencintai ChanYeol.

"Yeol…"

ChanYeol kembali menyeringai.

"Kau cukup mendesah lalu hubungan kita akan tetap berlanjut!."

 _Tes_

Satu tetes air mata BaekHyun akhirnya tumpah. Kenapa BaekHyun baru menyadari jika ChanYeol hanya tertarik pada tubuhnya. Keduanya memang tidak pernah-atau belum pernah, melakukan _sex_. Tapi selama satu tahun ini ChanYeol selalu memberikan ciuman yang begitu berlebih, ChanYeol selalu menciumnya dan menghasilkan Kissmark yang menjijikan.

"Shit! Jangan menangis!."

"Jadi, selama ini kau hanya ingin tubuhku, Yeol?."

ChanYeol terdiam menatap kedua mata bening BaekHyun. Namja tinggi itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu pula BaekHyun yang diam menunggu jawaban kekasihnya.

"Apa bagimu aku seperti pelacur menjijikan? Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?." Sambung BaekHyun . ChanYeol mengeraskan rahangnya disaat BaekHyun memeluk tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya diam, hingga menit ketiga, ChanYeol mendorong tubuh BaekHyun hingga punggung BaekHyun kembali terbentur tembok. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ChanYeol pergi dari hadapan BaekHyun. Meninggalkan BaekHyun yang menangis terduduk. Meskipun ChanYeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi BaekHyun mengerti apa jawabannya.

ChanYeol tidak mencintainya.

TBC/END

Hay.. aku Author baru disini. FF ini masih abal, makhlumi aja..

Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung para readers yang menginginkan lanjut atau tidak. Kalau berhenti, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau lanjut, masih banyak konflik ChanBaek disetiap chapternya hihi..

Jangan lupa Review…


	2. Chapter 2

**MISTAKE**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast exclued OCs belong it their management, fans, dan families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **Sorry for Typo!**

 **Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."**

 _Tak peduli seberapa kepedulianmu padaku.._

 _Aku tetap mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

BaekHyun membuka matanya dengan berat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, waktu dimana terlalu siang untuk seorang Byun BaekHyun bangun tidur. Andaikan kemarin malam BaekHyun tidur tepat waktu, mungkin ia akan terbangun lebih pagi. Tapi ia tak bisa. BaekHyun tidak bisa tidur hanya untuk memikirkan Park ChanYeol. Kekasihnya.

BaekHyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap kosong tembok didepannya. Sebenarnya hari ini sangat special untuknya, tapi percuma saja jika hanya untuknya. BaekHyun yakin, ChanYeol tidak ingat hari special apa ini –atau bahkan tidak tau?. Sudah 2 minggu ini mereka tidak bertemu, jangankan bertemu, komunikasi saja tidak.

Dan kemarin malam BaekHyun menunggu balasan pesan dari ChanYeol hingga pukul 1 malam. BaekHyun tau jika ChanYeol tidak mungkin membalasnya, tapi BaekHyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ChanYeol akan membalasnya dan membiarkan BaekHyun tidur nyenyak. Sekali lagi, BaekHyun tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hanya karena Park ChanYeol.

"Hah!." Untuk sekian kalinya BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya meredakan sesak di dadanya.

Kaki mungil BaekHyun melangkah mendekati jendela yang masih tertutup tirai, dengan sekali tarikan BaekHyun dapat melihat keadaan luar apartmentnya. Pagi ini entah kenapa begitu mendukung suasana hati BaekHyun. Diluar sana, gerimis membasahi kota Seoul. BaekHyun menyunggingkan senyumannya. Melihat gerimis di pagi hari membuat hati sesak BaekHyun perlahan membaik.

BaekHyun membuka jendelanya dan merasakan semilir angin yang begitu menenangkan menerpa wajahnya.

"ChanYeol-ah, _Happy 1_ _st_ _Annivessary_." Bisik BaekHyun dengan sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar terbawa angin.

1 tahun ia bersama dengan ChanYeol. Dan 1 tahun itu pula BaekHyun menahan rasa sakitnya. Dahi BaekHyun berkerut saat mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia menyatakan isi hatinya pada ChanYeol. Pada saat itu BaekHyun tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin ChanYeol tau akan cintanya, tapi karena ke egoisan BaekHyun. BaekHyun meminta lebih, menjadikan ChanYeol kekasihnya.

BaekHyun masih bisa memaklumi 4 bulan hubungan mereka, ChanYeol tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi hingga sekarang, hingga hubungan mereka 1 tahun, ChanYeol tidak juga merubahnya. Bahkan di 8 bulan hubungan mereka, ChanYeol semakin berani bermesraan dengan _Namja_ lain, tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan BaekHyun.

Tanpa terasa BaekHyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dengan gerak cepat BaekHyun menghapusnya, ia tidak boleh menjadi _Namja_ lemah. Ia harus membuktikan pada ChanYeol jika ia tidak pernah menyesal menjadikan ChanYeol kekasihnya. Lagipula percuma saja dia menangis, menangis tidaknya BaekHyun, ChanYeol tetap tidak peduli.

Hingga dering ponsel BaekHyun menandakan 1 pesan masuk, BaekHyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Senyum BaekHyun merekah, apa salahnya berharap jika itu ChanYeol.

Tapi tidak.

Pesan itu bukan dari ChanYeol. BaekHyun kembali tersenyum getir. Segera ia membuka pesan yang dikirimkan LuHan untuknya.

 _From: LuHannie Hyung_

 _BaekHyunnie… Apa hari ini kau berangkat sendiri? Jika iya, ayo berangkat bersama._

 _Hari ini Sehun tidak bisa menjemput, menyebalkan! Pukul 09.30 aku akan menjemputmu. Disaat aku sampai, kau harus sudah siap!_

 _Bye~_

BaekHyun tertawa membaca pesan LuHan. Hanya LuHan yang bisa membuat BaekHyun melupakan sebentar masalah percintaannya. Segera ia membalas pesan LuHan dengan senyum manis di bibir BaekHyun.

 _To: LuHannie Hyung_

 _Hyung selama ini aku selalu berangkat sendiri hihihi^^_

 _Baiklah Hyung, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk membelikanku makan siang :p_

 _Sampai nanti Hyung~_

BaekHyun terkekeh memikirkan bagaimana LuHan disana saat membaca pesannya, tapi raut geli BaekHyun terganti dengan wajah sendunya. Dibawah pesan LuHan, terdapat pesan yang BaekHyun kirimkan untuk ChanYeol. Pesan itu sama akan kemarin malam, tidak ada balasan.

BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat air mata yang selalu ia tahan mencoba untuk menetes, BaekHyun bukan _Namja_ lemah. Ia hanya _Namja_ yang terlalu baik. Terlalu baik hingga membiarkan sakit hati di hatinya mengnganga lebar.

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya, BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Mandi air hangat adalah kebiasaan BaekHyun untuk menghilangkan ChanYeol untuk sementara di pikirannya.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Park.

ChanYeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah super segar. ChanYeol terlihat menggoda dengan rambut basahnya dan dada yang begitu bidang, siapapun yang melihat ChanYeol, pada saat itu juga kau akan jatuh hati padanya. Pesona seorang Park ChanYeol tidak ada yang menandingi, dan itulah yang membuat ChanYeol begitu angkuh.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, ChanYeol melirik ponselnya yang menganggur sejak kemarin malam. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu asyik memadu kasih dengan wanita penggoda di Bar kemarin.

Wanita penggoda?

Bar?

Itu sudah kebiasaan ChanYeol saat ia bosan dirumah. Lagipula tidak ada yang berani melarangnya, siapa yang berani melarangnya, pada saat itu juga kau akan mati di tangannya.

ChanYeol memeriksa ponselnya. Ada 2 pesan yang belum ia buka. Pesan paling atas dari BaekHyun, dan pesan dibawahnya dari KyungSoo. Jangan kalian fikir ChanYeol akan membuka pesan dari BaekHyun, karena itu sangat tidak mungkin. ChanYeol tidak peduli dengan _Namja_ itu. Dan disaat ia membuka pesan KyungSoo, senyum ChanYeol merekah. Hanya karena KyungSoo, ChanYeol tersenyum. Begitu brengsek Park ChanYeol ini.

 _From: KyungSoo_

 _Ayo besok siang kita berkencan! Aku sedang malas sendirian dirumah.._

 _Aku akan menunggumu di halte bis.. ;*_

Dengan gerak cepat ChanYeol membalasnya.

 _To: KyungSoo_

 _Okey Baby.._

 _Tapi kau harus berjanji membiarkanku melumat habis bibirmu.._

 _See You~_

ChanYeol segera menyimpan ponselnya didalam ransel dan berlari keluar kamar. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan KyungSoo.

.

.

Seoul, 01.00 PM

Siang ini BaekHyun sedang makan siang bersama LuHan di café samping Universitas. LuHan menerima perjanjian itu, berjanji untuk membelikan BaekHyun makan siang. Lagipula mana tega LuHan dengan BaekHyun. Bukannya ingin pamer kekayaan, tapi LuHan tau sekali bagaimana perekonomian BaekHyun selama ini.

" _Gomawo Hyung_.. Kalau bisa sering-sering membelikanku makan siang hihi.."

"Tentu saja BaekHyunnie.. Lagipula siapa lagi yang mau menemaniku makan siang jika SeHun tidak ada? Pastinya hanya kau."

BaekHyun tersenyum begitu manis. BaekHyun kembali menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchi yang ia pesan. Makan siang kali ini begitu tenang. BaekHyun maupun LuHan sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. 30 menit terdiam, akhirnya LuHan mengajak BaekHyun untuk pulang.

"Mmm.. _Hyung_ kau pulang saja terlebih dahulu, aku masih ada urusan."

LuHan mengerutkan keningnya. "Urusan apa? Dengan _Namja_ brengsek itu?."

BaekHyun menggeleng kecil. Untuk saat ini saja ia harus berbohong pada LuHan. BaekHyun tidak ingin membuat LuHan cemas akan keadaannya jika menyangkut ChanYeol. Sudah cukup BaekHyun merepotkan LuHan selama ini. Meskipun LuHan merasa tidak direpotkan, tapi tetap saja BaekHyun merasa tidak enak.

"Hanya sebentar _Hyung._."

LuHan menghela nafas kasar. Mana mungkin LuHan tidak memperbolehkan BaekHyun jika LuHan mendengar suara memohon BaekHyun. "Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku."

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada LuHan yang beranjak keluar dari café. Setelah melihat LuHan pergi dengan mobilnya, BaekHyun segera berlari menuju toko roti di sudut pertigaan. BaekHyun ingin merayakan 1 tahun hubungannya dengan ChanYeol. Apapun caranya setelah membeli kue, BaekHyun harus menemukan ChanYeol.

BaekHyun memilih kue dengan senyum yang begitu merekah. Tak pernah BaekHyun sebahagia ini, hari ini, hari yang special untuknya dengan ChanYeol. Maka dari itu BaekHyun merayakannya dengan special.

"Aku mau kue yang ini." Tunjuk BaekHyun pada kue berbentuk hati yang berhiasi Cherry merah segar.

"Pilihan anda tepat sekali tuan, silahkan anda ke kasir untuk membayar."

Dengan langkah cepat BaekHyun ke kasir untuk membayar kue specialnya. BaekHyun tidak pernah menyesal memakai separuh uangnya untuk membeli kue ini. Karena selama ini BaekHyun menunggu momet seperti ini. Dimana ia akan merayakan hari jadi mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini BaekHyun memikirkan ChanYeol, maukah kekasihnya itu merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-1 tahun ini. Dilihat dari ketidak pedulian ChanYeol, semua itu 99,9% tidak mungkin. Tapi BaekHyun optimis, lagipula masih ada 1% untuknya berharap.

Setelah menenteng roti yang sudah ia bayar, BaekHyun berjalan disepanjang trotoar dengan senyum di bibirnya. Gedung universitasnya sudah didepan mata, tinggal menyebrang BaekHyun akan sampai.

Tapi,

Ketika BaekHyun tak sengaja menoleh ke halte bus, BaekHyun melihat ChanYeol disana duduk di motornya mengobrol dengan KyungSoo. Lagi-lagi KyungSoo. Habis sudah kesabaran BaekHyun dengan _Namja_ bermata bulat itu. Dengan langkah yang begitu mantap, BaekHyun menghampiri keduanya.

"ChanYeol-ah!." Teriak BaekHyun, jalanan memang sedikit ramai. BaekHyun tidak bisa begitu saja menyebrang. Dia hanya memiliki 1 nyawa.

"ChanYeol-ah!." BaekHyun kembali meneriaki ChanYeol. Dan berhasil, ChanYeol menoleh ke arah BaekHyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu, ChanYeol yang begitu tajam menatap BaekHyun, sedangkan BaekHyun menatap ChanYeol super datar.

Sudah ku bilang, BaekHyun bukan _Namja_ lemah. Sebelumnya ia hanya terlalu baik.

Tatapan BaekHyun yang begitu datar menjadi cemas saat KyungSoo naik ke jok belakang motor ChanYeol. BaekHyun turun ke jalanan –sebelumnya BaekHyun berdiri di trotoar, ia hendak menyebrang tapi BaekHyun begitu terkejut saat motor yang melaju berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

 _BRAK_

 _DUK_

Untuk beberapa saat waktu berhenti sejenak. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam terkejut. Tak terkecuali ChanYeol, _Namja_ itu melebarkan matanya saat tubuh BaekHyun tergeletak dipinggir jalan. ChanYeol tidak bisa melihat keadaan BaekHyun, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung BaekHyun diseberang. Hingga banyak orang yang menghampiri BaekHyun, ChanYeol tersadar akan keterkejutannya.

ChanYeol menggenggam erat setir motornya. ChanYeol tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang, dia hanya menunduk menatap motornya.

Sedangkan itu BaekHyun menggeram kesakitan saat merasakan kaki dan tangannya mati rasa. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terbentur trotoar hingga pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah. Kepalanya terasa berat, BaekHyun tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Bahkan BaekHyun tidak tau apa yang dikatakan orang-orang yang menghampirinya.

BaekHyun mencoba membuka matanya, disana BaekHyun bisa melihat ChanYeol hanya diam menunduk. Tak bisakah ChanYeol datang menghampirinya dan mencoba peduli padanya. Mereka kembali saling pandang. BaekHyun menatap kedua mata bulat ChanYeol dengan sendu.

Hingga pada puncaknya, BaekHyun melihat ChanYeol menyalakan motornya dan meninggalkan BaekHyun. BaekHyun tertawa dalam hati, mana mungkin ChanYeol akan menghampirinya dan membantunya. Mungkin jika itu terjadi, BaekHyun sedang bermimpi.

Pada akhirnya BaekHyun tidak sadarkan diri disaat ia kembali meneteskan setetes air mata.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!."

Baekhyun terkejut saat pintu ruangan yang ia tempati di rumah sakit terbuka dengan lebar. Disana, BaekHyun dapat melihat LuHan dan SeHun datang bersama. Terlihat sekali wajah khawatir LuHan saat memandangnya, begitu pun juga SeHun.

"Yatuhan BaekHyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa banyak perban yang kau pakai? Bagaimana bisa kau jadi begini? Siapa yang menabrakmu BaekHyun?! Cepat katakan padaku! Astaga…"

BaekHyun terkekeh geli. Lihatlah begitu khawatirnya LuHan akan keadaannya.

" _Hyung_ aku sudah tidak apa-apa.."

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa?! Kau korban kecelakaan BaekHyun! Kita harus melaporkan ini ke polisi! Aku tidak mau tau, kau jangan melarangku!."

" _Hyung_.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Seseorang yang menabrakku sudah bertanggung jawab, dia yang membawaku ke rumah sakit ini."

Memang, setelah kecelakaan itu seseorang yang menabrak BaekHyun segera membawa BaekHyun ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja pengendara itu takut terjadi apa-apa pada seseorang yang ia tabrak.

"Lalu dimana orang itu?." Kali ini SeHun yang bertanya. Diruangan ini hanya mereka bertiga, tidak ada penabrak yang dikatakan BaekHyun tadi.

"Aku tidak tau, aku baru saja sadar. Tapi perawat yang memeriksaku tadi berkata jika penabrak itu yang membawaku ke rumah sakit."

LuHan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kenapa malang sekali hidup BaekHyun didunia ini. Penderitaan apa lagi yang dikirim Tuhan untuk BaekHyun, tidakkah Tuhan mengkasihani BaekHyun? BaekHyun sudah menderita dengan kisah cintanya. Dan kini BaekHyun kembali mendapat penderitaan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Hingga sebuah ketukan dipintu menyadarkan lamunan LuHan. BaekHyun, LuHan maupun SeHun menatap seorang _Namja_ yang berdiri diambang pintu. Suasana diruangan itu benar-benar menegangkan.

"Mmm… Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. _Annyeong Haseyo_ Kim JongIn- _Imnida_."

 _Namja_ yang bernama Kim Jongin itu membungkukkan badan 90˚. Ketiga _Namja_ yang berada didalam ruangan hanya diam, mereka tidak tau siapa _Namja_ itu. Tapi saat detik ke 20, LuHan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"KAU! KAU YANG MENABRAK BAEKHYUN?!." Teriak LuHan mendarah daging. Siapa yang tidak marah jika adik kesayanganmu mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuatnya harus diperban sana-sini, belum lagi kali ini BaekHyun harus memakai tongkat karena kakinya terasa nyeri.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kalian tidak mengirimku ke polisi."

Namja itu, atau JongIn memohon dengan cemas. SeHun yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan LuHan mencoba menenangkan LuHan.

LuHan memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap tajam mata JongIn. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab hingga BaekHyun sembuh. Kau Baekhyun, jangan menolak keputusanku!."

BaekHyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak bisa menentang LuHan.

.

.

"Kau benar tidak mau dibantu BaekHyun-ssi?." Tanya JongIn saat BaekHyun berusaha berjalan ke gedung apartment nya menggunakan tongkat. BaekHyun hanya menggeleng dengan senyumannya. JongIn berjalan dibelakang BaekHyun, menjaga BaekHyun jika nanti terjatuh.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa BaekHyun dan JongIn bisa pulang. Saat LuHan dan SeHun pulang dari rumah sakit tadi, BaekHyun meminta pulang. Lagipula untuk apa ia menginap di rumah sakit. Luka nya sudah diobati, Dokter juga sudah memberikannya tongkat untuk berjalan. BaekHyun rasa, ia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. BaekHyun kasihan dengan JongIn yang nantinya harus membayar ruangan yang dipakai BaekHyun.

Dengan segala macam cara untuk membujuk JongIn, akhirnya JongIn setuju. Tapi dengan satu syarat. JongIn akan selalu disamping BaekHyun dimanapun berada, kecuali saat BaekHyun berada di apartment tentunya.

"Terima kasih JongIn-ssi, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya menunggu luka-luka ini sembuh. Soal kakiku, jangan khawatir.. ini hanya terkilir." Ucap BaekHyun saat keduanya sudah berada didepan pintu apartment BaekHyun.

"Hey seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih tidak melaporkanku ke polisi. Dan lagipula aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, jadi jangan merasa tidak enak denganku."

BaekHyun tersenyum. Tidak ada salahmya juga ia menjalin pertemanan dengan _Namja_ yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau masuk. Aku harap kau tidak membangkang dengan masuk kuliah besok. Jika perlu apa-apa kau cukup menghubungiku. See You Byun BaekHyun."

BaekHyun tersenyum menatap punggung JongIn yang menjauh. JongIn _Namja_ yang baik, meskipun BaekHyun belum 24 jam kenal dengan JongIn. Terlihat sekali kebaikan JongIn padanya, JongIn _Namja_ yang bertanggung jawab dan peduli.

Setelah punggung JongIn hilang dari penglihatannya, BaekHyun masuk kedalam apartment. Tapi disaat BaekHyun ingin menutup pintu, sebuah tangan menahannya. BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. Begitu terkejutnya BaekHyun saat mendapati Park ChanYeol didepannya.

"ChanYeol.."

ChanYeol masuk kedalam dan dengan cepat menutup pintu apartment BaekHyun. Keduanya saling menatap, ChanYeol yang menatap datar BaekHyun, sedangkan BaekHyun yang masih terkejut akan kedatangan ChanYeol. Kontak mata antar keduanya terputus saat ChanYeol menatap luka yang diperban di pelipis BaekHyun, lengan kanan BaekHyun dan yang terakhir kaki kiri BaekHyun.

BaekHyun begitu gugup saat ChanYeol menatap lukanya begitu intens. Dan pertanyaan yang ada di otak BaekHyun sekarang adalah, untuk apa ChanYeol datang ke apartmentnya malam-malam begini? Dan bagaimana ChanYeol tau apartmentnya?

"Mmm… Yeol-"

Ucapan BaekHyun terputus saat ChanYeol lebih dulu menyerang bibirnya. BaekHyun mencoba mengimbangi berat tubuhnya saat ChanYeol mendorongnya karena ciuman itu. BaekHyun tidak tau apa yang difikirkan ChanYeol sekarang. Tiba-tiba datang, menatapnya begitu datar, lalu menciumnya begitu kasar. BaekHyun mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman kasar itu, tapi percuma saja kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik sekarang.

Semakin BaekHyun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, maka pada saat itu juga rasa nyeri di lengan dan kakinya ia rasakan.

"Yeolhh.. lepasshh.." Desah BaekHyun saat ChanYeol kembali menciumi lehernya. Seakan tuli, ChanYeol tidak melepaskan BaekHyun begitu saja.

.

.

"Akkhh.. Janganhhh Yeolss…"

Entah bagaimana bisa tubuh BaekHyun sudah berbaring di ranjang miliknya. BaekHyun tidak bisa berfikir bagaimana ChanYeol membawanya ke kamar, ia hanya bisa merasakan ChanYeol yang semakin menuntut ciuman padanya.

"Diam BaekHyun! Sial!."

BaekHyun semakin berontak saat ChanYeol kembali menciumi lehernya hingga kissmark yang menurut BaekHyun menjijikan tercetak disana. Tapi percuma saja, posisi ChanYeol lebih menguntungkan daripada dirinya. Tubuh besar ChanYeol menindih tubuh mungil BaekHyun.

"Akhh.." BaekHyun kembali berteriak saat ChanYeol menyedot kulit lehernya begitu kuat.

BaekHyun mencoba mendorong bahu ChanYeol, ia tak peduli nyeri di lengannya yang semakin menjadi. BaekHyun hanya ingin lepas dari ChanYeol. Tapi kekuatan ChanYeol lebih besar dari BaekHyun. Karena tingkah BaekHyun yang begitu memuakkan bagi ChanYeol, ChanYeol melepaskan sabuk di pinggangnya dan mencengkram kedua tangan BaekHyun. Tanpa rasa kasihan, ChanYeol mengikat kedua pergelengan tangan BaekHyun dan menempatkannya diatas kepala BaekHyun.

BaekHyun memekik kesakitan. Luka di lengannya yang baru saja dijahit kembali terbuka menyebabkan darah yang mengotori perban yang dipakai. BaekHyun menangis kesakitan, tapi tetap saja ChanYeol tidak peduli.

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang melawanku! Sekarang, rasakan akibatnya!."

 _KREK_

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya rapat saat ChanYeol merobek kemeja yang ia pakai hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya. ChanYeol membasahi bibir bawahnya saat melihat tubuh indah BaekHyun terpampang sempurna didepannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ChanYeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparnya sembarangan. ChanYeol sudah tidak sabar mencicipi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Yatuhan Baek, aku tidak menyadari jika tubuhmu senikmat ini." Gumam ChanYeol saat mengecupi tubuh bagian atas BaekHyun. BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak, sedari tadi kedua kakinya menedang-nendang, tapi percuma saja ChanYeol tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Jangan Yeol.. Ku mohon.."

ChanYeol tetap tidak peduli. ChanYeol tetap bermain-main dengan tubuh atas BaekHyun hingga membuat tubuh BaekHyun terbakar. Dalam hati BaekHyun menolak, tapi tubuhnya tidak, itu semakin buruk saat ChanYeol melumat putting kanannya membuat tubuh BaekHyun menggeliat resah.

ChanYeol tersenyum dalam hati. Tubuh BaekHyun tergoda dengan sentuhannya.

"Kau cukup diam dan menikmati ini Byun." Ucap ChanYeol sambil melepaskan celana BaekHyun. BaekHyun semakin memberontak, tapi ChanYeol mencengkram daerah kaki BaekHyun yang terkilir dan membuat BaekHyun kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak inginkan aku melakukannya dengan kasar?! Maka dari itu bisakah kau diam _Bitch_?!." ChanYeol kembali tersenyum saat BaekHyun tidak lagi memberontak. Pada detik ini juga, keduanya telah telanjang bulat. ChanYeol terkekeh melihat kejantanan BaekHyun yang mengeras.

ChanYeol mengecup kecil kejantanan BaekHyun dan membuat tubuh BaekHyun bergetar nikmat.

"Ahh.. Yeolhh.." Tanpa sadar BaekHyun meloloskan desahannya. Kejantanan ChanYeol semakin mengeras, dan ChanYeol siap untuk memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang milik BaekHyun.

Tanpa pemanasan, ChanYeol mendorong kejantanannya masuk kedalam lubang anal BaekHyun. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, lubang BaekHyun itu masih rapat, ChanYeol ingin merasakan lubang BaekHyun yang begitu menjepit kejantanannya.

"AKHH.. SAKIT! SAKIT.. HENTIKAN!." Teriak BaekHyun mendarah daging. Tubuhnya benar-benar seperti terbelah menjadi dua, bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada luka di lengan dan kakinya. BaekHyun mencengkram erat bantal disampingnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengerluarkan darah. Rasanya BaekHyun ingin pingsan merasakan sakit didaerah selatannya.

"Shhh.. Sial! Kau benar-benar menjepitku _Bitch_!." Erang ChanYeol saat kejantanannya telah tertanam sempurna di lubang anal BaekHyun.

"Hentikan Yeol.. aku mohon.." Suara BaekHyun terdengar parau, tapi tetap saja ChanYeol tidak memperdulikannya. Keadaan semakin parah saat ChanYeol menggerakan pinggulnya. BaekHyun kembali berteriak kesakitan, sodokan kejantanan ChanYeol pada lubang anal BaekHyun memang sangat kasar. BaekHyun dapat merasakan cairan lengket dan bau anyir mengalir di selangkangannya.

BaekHyun hanya bisa menangis dengan perlakuan ChanYeol saat ini. BaekHyun tidak bisa menolaknya. BaekHyun tidak bisa mencegahnya. Semuanya telah terlanjur terjadi. ChanYeol telah menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Hingga 30 menit, ChanYeol maupun BaekHyun mendapatkan organismenya.

ChanYeol melepaskan tautan keduanya dan berbaring disamping BaekHyun. Keduanya terengah akan organisme yang beberapa menit dirasakan. BaekHyun terlebih dahulu terlelap karena terlalu lelah, sedangkan ChanYeol menatap langit-langit kamar BaekHyun dengan nafas mulai teratur. Menit kedua, ChanYeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap BaekHyun.

ChanYeol menatap wajah BaekHyun tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya menatap mata BaekHyun yang terpejam. Lalu berlalu ke pergelangan tangan BaekHyun yang masih terikat, dengan gerak pelan ChanYeol melepaskan ikatannya. Betapa terkejutnya ChanYeol saat melihat darah dari lengan BaekHyun mengalir dan mengotori bantal putih BaekHyun. ChanYeol turun dari ranjang dan mencari ponsel di celananya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ChanYeol mencari nomor yang hendak ia hubungi, lalu menempatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Beberapa saat hanya nada tunggu yang ia dengar, hingga suara _Namja_ tegas disana menyahut telfonnya, ChanYeol dengan cepat berkata…

"Cari tau siapa yang menabrak BaekHyun, dan besok pagi datangkan dokter ke apartment BaekHyun."

 _"_ _Baik Tuan Muda.."_

TBC

Hay hay… aku kembali dengan Chapter 2! Aye… Author berterima kasih banget sama para readers yang sudah me-review FF ini.. Banyak yang pengen lanjut tapi ada juga yang Review FF ini tidak layak baca hehe.. Gak apa-apa, kan selera orang berbeda-beda^^

Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian buat Chapter 2 ini? Menurut kalian ChanYeol itu peduli apa enggak sama BaekHyun. Dan untuk bagian NC nya, maaf jelek-_- tidak terlalu alih membuat yang begituan:p

Semakin banyak Review, semakin cepat Chapter 3 update^^

Jangan lupa Review…


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTAKE**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast exclued OCs belong it their management, fans, dan families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **Sorry for Typo!**

 **Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."**

 _Kau bilang Byun BaekHyun hanya milik Park ChanYeol, tapi…_

 _Park ChanYeol bukan milik Byun BaekHyun._

.

.

LuHan menatap prihatin BaekHyun yang hanya duduk diam di kursi taman. Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, sikap ceria BaekHyun hilang. Entah apa yang terjadi, LuHan tidak tau apa yang membuat BaekHyun berubah. Sesedih apapun BaekHyun, _Namja_ itu tetap tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Byun BaekHyun yang sekarang, sering melamun, jarang tersenyum, bahkan jarang berbicara.

LuHan sempat bertanya pada JongIn yang selama 1 bulan ini selalu menemani BaekHyun, tapi JongIn juga tidak tau apa yang membuat BaekHyun menjadi pendiam. Setiap JongIn bertanya, BaekHyun selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa. Begitu juga LuHan, setiap LuHan bertanya maka BaekHyun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab…

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."_

Bagaimana LuHan tidak mengkhawatirkan BaekHyun jika LuHan pernah memergoki BaekHyun menangis sendiri ditaman. LuHan pernah memikirkan sebab-sebab BaekHyun berubah, salah satunya Park ChanYeol. Tapi selama 1 bulan ini LuHan tidak pernah melihat ChanYeol berkeliaran di Universitas. Lagipula peduli apa LuHan pada ChanYeol.

LuHan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. LuHan yakin BaekHyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan BaekHyun tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. LuHan kecewa dengan BaekHyun, dengan tidak berceritanya BaekHyun tentang masalah yang BaekHyun hadapi, membuat LuHan berfikir jika BaekHyun belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

Hingga sebuah lengan yang memeluk tubuh LuHan, menyadarkan LuHan yang melamun menatap punggung BaekHyun. LuHan tau siapa yang pelakunya, SeHun.

"Sedang apa?." Tanya SeHun yang tanpa sepengetahuan LuHan memperhatikan LuHan sedari tadi.

"Memikirkan BaekHyun."

Alis SeHun berkerut bingung.

"Ada apa dengan BaekHyun?."

"BaekHyun… dia berubah."

SeHun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri disamping LuHan, keduanya menatap punggung BaekHyun yang terlihat bergetar kecil. BaekHyun kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan BaekHyun begini, aku ingin sekali tau. Tapi, BaekHyun tidak mau memberitahuku dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja." Terang LuHan pada SeHun.

SeHun memeluk bahu LuHan saat melihat sang kekasih meneteskan air matanya. LuHan tidak bisa melihat BaekHyun sesedih ini. LuHan harus mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan langkah mantap LuHan berjalan menghampiri BaekHyun meninggalkan SeHun yang menatap punggung LuHan.

LuHan menepuk bahu BaekHyun pelan. LuHan dapat merasakan BaekHyun terkejut dengan kehadirannya, LuHan melihat BaekHyun menghapus cepat air matanya. Meskipun BaekHyun mengelak tidak menangis, LuHan tau BaekHyun berbohong.

" _Hyung.._ "

"Kenapa menangis?." Tanya LuHan sambil duduk disamping BaekHyun.

BaekHyun hanya menggeleng dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya rindu _Eomma Appa_."

Dan sekali lagi BaekHyun berbohong pada LuHan. Keduanya terdiam, LuHan akan menunggu hingga BaekHyun menceritakan yang sebenarnya padanya, tapi tidak. BaekHyun tetap keras kepala menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Terlihat BaekHyun yang bangkit dari duduknya.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya JongIn sudah menjemput. Mmm.. tak apa kan aku pulang terlebih dahulu?."

LuHan tau, BaekHyun menghindarinya. Tanpa merespon apa-apa, LuHan hanya menatap mata BaekHyun yang memerah. BaekHyun tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari hadapan LuHan, LuHan menatap kaki kiri BaekHyun yang masih diperban. BaekHyun sudah tidak lagi memakai tongkat, ia keras kepala berjalan tanpa tongkat meskipun ia masih berjalan terpincang-pincang.

Tapi baru 3 langkah BaekHyun berjalan, pertanyaan LuHan membuat BaekHyun terkejut.

"Tak bisakah kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku BaekHyun-ah? Kau masih menganggapku _Hyung_ mu kan? Tapi kenapa kau selalu menutupi masalahmu seorang diri?." Ucap LuHan dengan setetes air mata. Sekali lagi, LuHan tidak mau BaekHyun terus menerus menderita.

BaekHyun hanya diam tanpa menoleh ke LuHan, jika ia menoleh bisa dipastikan _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu melihat air matanya. " _Hyung_ , aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah sudah puluhan kali aku mengatakannya? Jadi, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Setelah itu BaekHyun benar-benar pergi dari hadapan LuHan. Membiarkan LuHan menatap punggung BaekHyun sendu.

.

.

 **BaekHyun POV**

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar. Pertanyaan LuHan _Hyung_ beberapa menit yang lalu begitu membekas di ingatanku. Maafkan aku _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak bisa bercerita padamu. Aku takut kau akan membenciku. Jadi, biarkan aku saja yang menyimpan semua ini rapat-rapat.

1 bulan yang lalu, dimana ChanYeol yang datang ke apartmentku dan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang paling menjijikan. Dan selama 1 bulan ini aku mengalami trauma yang mendalam. Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi tentang kekejaman ChanYeol pada malam itu, malam dimana ChanYeol memperkosaku.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku ingin marah, tapi marah pada siapa? ChanYeol? Tapi bisakah aku marah pada ChanYeol?.

Pada saat itu, aku menjadi BaekHyun yang lemah. BaekHyun yang tidak bisa melawan. Karena luka brengsek ini, ChanYeol berhasil mendapatkan yang ia mau. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Mungkin menghindariku. Apa sekejam itu ChanYeol padaku?. Apakah ChanYeol benar-benar meninggalkanku setelah ia menjadikan ku seperti _Namja_ penggoda yang ada di bar-bar?.

Apa benar ChanYeol sekejam itu?

Tapi, ada hal yang membuatku merasa aneh. Keesokan harinya, pagi hari sesudah ChanYeol melakukan pemerkosaan itu, aku melihat keadaanku yang begitu baik. Pada malam itu, aku ingat betul ChanYeol merobek pakaianku dan membuangnya entah kemana, tapi paginya aku melihat diriku telah berpakaian rapi piyama tidur.

Aku juga ingat, jahitan dilenganku terbuka dan membuat darahnya mengalir mengotori tangan dan bantalku. Tapi pagi itu juga, tanganku telah bersih dan perban dilenganku diganti baru.

Aku ingin sekali percaya jika ChanYeol yang melakukannya, tapi disaat aku mengingat malam itu, aku yakin bukan ChanYeol yang menggantikan pakaianku dan memperbarui perban dilenganku. Lalu siapa? LuHan Hyung? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. JongIn? JongIn tidak tau password apartmentku. Apa benar yang melakukan itu ChanYeol?

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, aku tidak menyadari jika sebuah _Namja_ berlari cepat kearahku. Hingga tubrukan itu tidak bisa terelakkan.

 _BRUK_

"Akhh!." Aku memekik sakit saat seseorang menubrukku dan membuatku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Tak taukah jika luka di kakiku ini belum sembuh benar, astaga aku merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa.

"Yatuhan! Maafkan aku, _Gwenchana_?."

Tak perdulikan _Namja_ yang menubrukku itu. Luka di kakiku yang terpenting sekarang. Hah!, apa aku selalu mendapatkan masalah setiap harinya?

"Kau bisa berdiri? Sini aku bantu."

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap _Namja_ yang membantuku untuk berdiri. Seketika aku, Byun BaekHyun terhipnotis akan wajah _Namja_ yang menabrak sekaligus membantuku ini.

 **BaekHyun POV END**

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Apa masih sakit?." Tanya _Namja_ yang menubruk BaekHyun 10 menit yang lalu. BaekHyun menggeleng kecil. Sedari tadi BaekHyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu saat _Namja_ tampan ini memijit kakinya yang terkilir.

Setelah insiden bertabrakan di koridor, _Namja_ tampan ini menuntun BaekHyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi kantin –kebutulan mereka bertabrakan didekat kantin. _Namja_ tampan itu merasa kasihan pada BaekHyun yang mendesis kesakitan, dengan cekatan _Namja_ tampan itu menggapai kaki kiri BaekHyun dan memijatnya pelan. Tentu saja BaekHyun terkejut, tapi BaekHyun tidak bisa memungkiri jika pijatan _Namja_ tampan itu membuat kakinya tidak nyeri lagi.

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan, mau berkenalan dengaku?." Tanya nya dengan nada canda.

BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah _Namja_ tampan itu. _Namja_ didepannya ini benar-benar tampan, BaekHyun terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

"Hey.. kau melamun? Ada apa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?."

BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"T-tidak.. Maaf."

 _Namja_ itu tertawa kecil. "Tak apa, wajahku memang sedikit aneh. Teman-temanku sering berkata seperti itu."

BaekHyun merasa tidak enak dengan _Namja_ didepannya ini, dengan segala keberanian, BaekHyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap _Namja_ tampan itu sekali lagi. Cukup BaekHyun, kau tidak boleh terus menerus memuja wajahnya! Kau sudah punya Park ChanYeol, batin BaekHyun mula berbicara tak karuan.

"Maaf.. M-maksudku bukan begitu. Tapi terima kasih atas bantuannya."

" _No Problem_. Hey kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kris Wu, kau?."

Kris Wu?

Kening BaekHyun berkerut bingung. Seperti bukan nama korea. Seakan tau apa yang difikirkan _Namja_ mungil didepannya ini, Kris terkekeh geli.

"Aku memang bukan orang berkebangsaan Korea, aku dari China." Jelas Kris dengan senyumannya. Tak taukah Kris jika sedari tadi BaekHyun terpaku dengan senyumannya.

BaekHyun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Siapa namamu?."

"Byun BaekHyun."

BaekHyun menjawabnya dengan malu-malu.

"Byun BaekHyun? Wah.. nama itu memang cocok untukmu. Lucu."

BaekHyun kembali memandang wajah Kris. Berada didekat Kris membuat BaekHyun sejenak melupakan ChanYeol. Hingga sebuah penggilan untuk BaekHyun, menyadarkannya dari dunia Kris. BaekHyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap LuHan yang baru saja masuk kawasan kantin. LuHan pasti heran akan keberadaannya disini.

"Ku fikir kau sudah pulang Baek, lalu kenapa ada disini?."

"Maaf Hyung, aku-"

"Oh, kau Xi LuHan kan?." Potong Kris saat ingat akan _Namja_ mungil didepannya ini. LuHan yang baru menyadari seorang _Namja_ disamping BaekHyun, mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan BaekHyun memiliki teman selain dirinya? Bukannya LuHan mengejek BaekHyun, tapi BaekHyun itu selalu menutup diri, maka dari itu ia tidak banyak teman. Apalagi saat berita BaekHyun dan ChanYeol berpacaran beredar, semua orang semakin menjauhi BaekHyun tanpa alasan.

"Kris Wu?."

"Ya, aku Kris Wu. Jadi kau sudah mengenal BaekHyun?."

"Ya, dia sahabat terdekatku. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan BaekHyun, bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?."

Kris melirik BaekHyun yang hanya diam menunduk. Sedari tadi BaekHyun tidak menyuarakan suaranya, entah mengapa Kris jadi heran sendiri.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknnya. Tapi kau tenang saja LuHan, nyeri di kakinya sudah aku sembuhkan. Well, karena menurutku BaekHyun itu lucu, jadi aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

BaekHyun menatap Kris yang tersenyum padanya. Alasan Kris memang sangat aneh untuknya, lucu? BaekHyun rasa sedari tadi ia hanya diam, tidak melontarkan lelucon apapun. Lalu kenapa Kris mengatakannya lucu?. LuHan yang sedari tadi menatap Kris heran menjadi tersenyum saat melihat BaekHyun dan Kris saling pandang.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku menyetujui kalian untuk berteman. Aku rasa kalian cocok untuk jadi teman."

" _Hyung_.." Protes BaekHyun. LuHan yang mendengarnya geli sendiri. Apa Kris bisa menggantikan ChanYeol di hati BaekHyun?

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa berteman dengan _Namja_ cantik seperti BaekHyun."

Kris dan LuHan terkekeh geli sedangkan BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Dan pada saat itu JongIn datang untuk menjemput BaekHyun pulang, hari sudah semakin sore dan BaekHyun harus pergi bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya.

"BaekHyun.." Panggil JongIn lalu duduk disamping kanan BaekHyun. BaekHyun mendongak menatap JongIn dengan senyuman manisnya. Kris jadi penasaran siapa _Namja_ yang duduk disamping kanan BaekHyun itu. Apakah kekasih BaekHyun?

"Tunggu dulu, apa ini kekasih BaekHyun?." Tanya Kris. BaekHyun dengan reflex menggeleng, entah kenapa BaekHyun tidak ingin Kris salah paham akan dirinya dengan JongIn.

JongIn tersenyum pada Kris. "Aku Kim JongIn, teman BaekHyun."

Tanpa mereka sadari obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja. LuHan senang, BaekHyun sudah bisa tersenyum hari ini. Hanya karena Kris menceritakan pengalaman terlucunya, BaekHyun tertawa dengan lepas. LuHan menatap BaekHyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Kris dengan serius, akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan seorang Park ChanYeol dari otak Byun BaekHyun.

Tapi, tak taukah derita yang akan BaekHyun hadapi sebentar lagi. ChanYeol juga berada disana, duduk di bangku paling pojok memperhatikan BaekHyun yang tertawa hanya karena _Namja_ tinggi berambut pirang. Sedari tadi ChanYeol menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, ia murka disaat ada seseorang yang mengambil miliknya. BaekHyun hanya miliknya, dan _Namja_ itu mencari mati dengan mendekati milik Park ChanYeol.

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini Byun!."

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, BaekHyun keluar dari mobil JongIn didepan supermarket tempatnya bekerja. Sejak 2 bulan yang lalu BaekHyun bekerja di supermarket pertigaan jalan. Gajinya memang tidak begitu cukup, tapi berterima kasihlah pada beasiswa yang BaekHyun dapat, dengan begitu berapapun gaji yang dapatkan, BaekHyun masih bertahan hidup.

"Terima kasih JongIn, sebenarnya jika kau sibuk, kau tidak harus mengantarku."

JongIn ikut keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri didepan BaekHyun. "Aku tidak sibuk BaekHyun, lagipula aku senang membantumu."

BaekHyun tersenyum begitu manis.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih JongIn."

"Sama-sama BaekHyun. Kau ingin dijemput nanti?."

"Tidak perlu, apartmentku dekat dari sini."

"Baiklah. Well, selamat malam Baekhyun dan hati-hati."

BaekHyun mengangguk. JongIn kembali masuk kedalam mobllnya, hingga mobil yang JongIn kendarai hilang dari pandangannya, BaekHyun masuk ke dalam supermarket. Malam ini BaekHyun akan bekerja dengan salah satu temannya, Cho KyuHyun. KyuHyun baru saja masuk kerja seminggu yang lalu, tentu saja BaekHyun senang mendapatkan teman baru. Lagipula KyuHyun begitu baik padanya.

"Oh hay BaekHyun, kau baru datang?." Tanya KyuHyun yang sibuk membersihkan meja kasir. BaekHyun tersenyum. "Maaf jika aku terlambat."

KyuHyun ikut tersenyum. "Apa aku mengatakan kau terlambat? Aku hanya bertanya kau baru datang? Lagipula DongHae _Hyung_ baru saja pulang, kau tidak terlambat BaekHyun."

"Kalau begitu aku berganti baju dulu."

BaekHyun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. BaekHyun berganti baju dengan cepat, ia tidak enak dengan KyuHyun yang menjaga supermarket sendirian. Setelahnya, BaekHyun berdiri di meja kasir, sedangkan KyuHyun bertugas mengecek barang-barang supermarket.

BaekHyun mendesah lelah saat melihat sekeliling. Malam ini supermarket tempatnya bekerja lumayan sepi, hanya satu dua orang yang datang. Sedari tadi BaekHyun hanya duduk menopang dagunya. Ia merasa bosan, ia ingin bermain ponsel, tapi jika manager nya tau bisa-bisa BaekHyun dipecat karena sibuk bermain ponsel.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja BaekHyun ingat akan Kris. BaekHyun tidak tau kenapa ia memikirkan _Namja_ itu, apa karena Kris baik padanya? JongIn juga baik padanya, tapi kenapa BaekHyun tidak selalu memikirkan JongIn. Dan kenapa juga kedua pipi BaekHyun selalu memerah jika mengingat tentang Kris. Apa karena Kris meminta nomor ponsel BaekHyun tadi? Atau karena Kris bisa membuatnya tertawa?

BaekHyun dengan reflex menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak BaekHyun! Kau hanya terobsesi dengan wajahnya dan kebaikannya." Gumam BaekHyun yang mencoba menghilangkan Kris dari fikirannya.

Tapi semakin BaekHyun melupakan Kris, BaekHyun semakin mengingatnya. BaekHyun ingat akan senyuman Kris, BaekHyun ingat akan cara bicara Kris, dan BaekHyun ingat akan wajah berseri Kris. BaekHyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan kedua pipinya kembali memanas. BaekHyun tidak tau kenapa ia seaneh ini. Apa Kris malaikat yang akan menjaga BaekHyun dalam derita yang selama ini BaekHyun alami? Aish.. BaekHyun berfikir semakin aneh.

Karena terlalu asyik melamun, BaekHyun tidak menyadari jika seorang _Namja_ masuk kedalam supermarket untuk membeli sesuatu.

BaekHyun tersadar saat mendengar sebuah benda bertabrakan. BaekHyun gelagapan, dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya BaekHyun saat melihat sang kekasih didepannya. Ya dia Park ChanYeol.

"ChanYeol…" Gumam BaekHyun karena terlalu terkejut.

Tak hanya BaekHyun, ChanYeol juga begitu terkejut tapi ChanYeol begitu pintar mengalihkan raut wajahnya. ChanYeol tidak pernah tau jika BaekHyun bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir di supermarket ini. Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa tau jika ChanYeol tidak pernah memperdulikan BaekHyun sebagai kekasih.

BaekHyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya takut, dengan tangan gemetar BaekHyun mengambil salah satu bir yang berada di meja kasir. BaekHyun melirik belanjaan ChanYeol, 5 bir dan beberapa snack. Apa setiap malam ChanYeol selalu meminum bir? BaekHyun khawatir akan kesehatan sang kekasih.

"S-selamat malam _Costumer-nim_." Sapa BaekHyun. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan BaekHyun. Menyapa setiap pembelinya.

BaekHyun semakin menunduk dalam saat ChanYeol menatapnya begitu intens. BaekHyun ingin ChanYeol segera pergi dari hadapannya, BaekHyun masih takut dengan ChanYeol, takut jika ChanYeol akan melakukan hal yang sama akan malam itu. Tangan BaekHyun semakin gemetar saat mengingat malam itu.

"T-totalnya 25.000 ₩."

BaekHyun ketakutan menatap mata ChanYeol, maka dari itu BaekHyun tetap menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Selama beberapa detik BaekHyun hanya melihat tangan ChanYeol yang terdiam, hingga BaekHyun dapat merasakan ChanYeol mengambil dompetnya dan membayar belanjaannya.

ChanYeol menyodorkan uang itu, dengan cepat BaekHyun mengambilnya lalu memberikan belanjaan ChanYeol.

"Terima kasih telah belanja di supermarket kami." Gumam BaekHyun dengan susah payah.

"BaekHyun."

BaekHyun tersentak saat ChanYeol memanggil namanya. Sudah 1 bulan ia tidak bertemu ChanYeol, BaekHyun begitu merindukan kekasihnya ini tapi BaekHyun juga takut. Dan disaat ChanYeol menyerukan suaranya, jantung BaekHyun berdegup begitu cepat.

"Y-ya?."

BaekHyun tetap tidak ingin menatap mata ChanYeol, ChanYeol pun hanya menatap wajah BaekHyun tanpa menyeruakan suaranya. Hingga menit ke-2, tanpa berkata apapun ChanYeol pergi dari hadapan BaekHyun.

BaekHyun bernafas lega. Akhirnya, ChanYeol pergi dari hadapannya. BaekHyun sudah kesusahan bernafas sedari tadi.

BaekHyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah pintu supermarket. BaekHyun menatapnya begitu sendu, seakan ChanYeol berada disana. Tapi tidak, ChanYeol telah pergi dengan mobil super mahalnya. Meninggalkan BaekHyun tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tak taukah jika BaekHyun memendam rindu yang begitu mendalam pada kekasihnya.

"ChanYeol-ah, aku… masih mencintaimu meskipun kau sudah mengambil semuanya dariku." Bisik BaekHyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tak taukah kalian jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan keduanya sedari tadi. Dia tersenyum sinis lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Park ChanYeol, dia baru saja datang menghampiri kekasihnya Byun BaekHyun."

 _"_ _Ck, kerja bagus! Teruslah memperhatikan kekasih si brengsek itu."_

"Kau tenang saja, semuanya telah diatur sesuai rencana."

.

.

"Arggghhh… Sial!." Teriak ChanYeol didalam mobilnya. Sedari tadi ChanYeol memukul setir mobilnya berkali-kali. Park ChanYeol sedang murka hanya karena Byun BaekHyun. ChanYeol merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tidak memperdulikan BaekHyun tapi entah mengapa ChanYeol selalu ingat saat BaekHyun duduk di samping kedua _Namja_ yang membuat BaekHyun tersenyum maupun tertawa. Byun BaekHyun hanya miliknya.

ChanYeol mengutuk BaekHyun yang merespon candaan dari kedua _Namja_ itu. BaekHyun tidak boleh tersenyum untuk orang lain, BaekHyun tidak boleh tertawa untuk orang lain, senyum dan tawa BaekHyun hanya untuk Park ChanYeol. Hanya untuk Park ChanYeol.

"Ya, hanya untuk Park ChanYeol." Gumam ChanYeol.

ChanYeol segera membanting setirnya untuk kembali ke supermarket tempat BaekHyun bekerja. ChanYeol ingin memberikan pelajaran untuk kekasih cantiknya itu. Entah hukuman apa yang akan ChanYeol berikan, ChanYeol hanya ingin BaekHyun tidak dekat-dekat dengan _Namja_ manapun. Byun BaekHyun hanya milik Park ChanYeol.

5 jam ChanYeol menunggu BaekHyun pulang, akhirnya yang ditunggu keluar juga. Disana ChanYeol dapat melihat BaekHyun tersenyum dengan _Namja_ berambut hitam. Sial! Siapa lagi yang mendekati miliknya. Setelah melihat BaekHyun membungkukkan badan, BaekHyun berjalan sendirian kearah kiri, tempat dimana gedung apartmentnya.

ChanYeol mengikuti BaekHyun dengan mobilnya, ia ingin mencari tempat yang aman untuk menghukum _Bitch_ nya. Hingga pada akhirnya ChanYeol memberhentikan mobilnya di samping BaekHyun dan keluar untuk menemui BaekHyun.

"C-ChanYeol.. Ke-napa kau-"

Tanpa menunggu perkataan BaekHyun, ChanYeol mendorong tubuh BaekHyun hingga masuk kedalam mobilnya. BaekHyun telah duduk dikursi penumpang disamping supir, begitu pun ChanYeol. Tubuh BaekHyun gemetaran, BaekHyun takut ChanYeol akan melakukan sesuatu seperti malam itu.

"Kenapa BaekHyun? Kau takut?." Tanya ChanYeol saat melihat wajah BaekHyun pucat pasi. BaekHyun memundurkan badannya, menjaga jarak dengan tubuh ChanYeol yang menindihnya. BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ChanYeol mendekatkan wajahnya. BaekHyun tidak bisa lari, ChanYeol telah mengepung tubuhnya.

"Kau menolakku BaekHyun?." Desis ChanYeol saat BaekHyun mengalihkan wajahnya saat bibir ChanYeol ingin mencium bibir tipis BaekHyun.

BaekHyun meneteskan air matanya. "Aku mohon ChanYeol.. jangan lakukan."

"Ck, melakukan apa Baek? Bicara yang jelas."

Tangan ChanYeol menelusup kedalam pakaian BaekHyun, tubuh BaekHyun semakin gemetaran. Dan disaat ChanYeol mencubit gemas nipple BaekHyun, BaekHyun semakin terisak. Sama dengan malam itu, ChanYeol mencengkram kedua tangan BaekHyun dan menaruhnya diatas kepala BaekHyun.

ChanYeol menundukkan wajahnya menghirup aroma leher BaekHyun. Wanginya masih sama, begitu memabukkan. "Sayang.. malam ini kau tidak boleh menolak sentuhanku. Itu hukuman untukmu."

BaekHyun menggeleng tidak mau. Sedari tadi tubuh dan kakinya menggeliat minta lepas, tapi tetap saja BaekHyun selalu kalah dari Park ChanYeol. ChanYeol menaikkan pakaian atas BaekHyun hingga terlihatlah kulit putih mulus BaekHyun. ChanYeol tersenyum sinis, tubuh BaekHyun memang sangat nikmat.

"Uhhmm.. kau memabukkan Byun." Gumam ChanYeol saat mengecup kecil tubuh bagian atas BaekHyun. BaekHyun berteriak minta tolong tapi percuma saja, tidak ada yang menolongnya, jalanan ini sangat sepi.

Hingga pada akhirnya, dengan sekali tarikan celana yang dipakai BaekHyun melorot hingga lutut memperlihatkan penis nya yang sudah tegang karena permainan tangan ChanYeol terhadap tubuhnya. BaekHyun semakin terisak, suaranya terdengar semakin parau, BaekHyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk meminta tolong.

"Diam BaekHyun! Percuma saja kau minta tolong, tak ada yang menolongmu! Sekarang diamlah, karena aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu."

Dengan susah payah ChanYeol membuka celananya dengan satu tangan, karena tangan satunya mencengkram kedua tangan BaekHyun.

"Argghh.." ChanYeol menggeram tak tahan akan rasa nikmat yang diberikan lubang ketat milik BaekHyun. Sedikit demi sedikit ChanYeol memasukkan penis besarnya membuat keduanya frustasi akan rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan. BaekHyun hanya memejamkan mata saat penis besar ChanYeol kembali mengoyak lubang analnya. Percuma saja ia menolak, tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong jika ia menikmati ini.

"Ahh.. Yeolss.." Desah BaekHyun saat ChanYeol semakin memasukkan penisnya hingga mengenai titik kenikmatan BaekHyun.

ChanYeol tersenyum miring. ChanYeol lebih senang saat BaekHyun jinak begini, dengan begitu ChanYeol tidak akan menyakiti BaekHyun lebih jauh. Tapi jangan kira BaekHyun menikmati ini sepenuhnya, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau begini apa bedanya dirinya dengan _Namja_ di bar-bar?

ChanYeol memejamkan matanya nikmat saat lubang anal BaekHyun mengetat menjepit penisnya. Dan di menit 45, dimana ChanYeol ingin klimaks, BaekHyun terlebih dulu menyemburkan sperma hingga mengenai pakaian ChanYeol.

"Sial! Kenapa nikmat sekali!." Desis nya saat lubang BaekHyun semakin menjepit penisnya.

BaekHyun tetap meneteskan air matanya bentuk rasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan.

"Kau tau Byun, kau hanya milikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh merebutmu! Tak seorangpun, dan siapapun yang merebutmu maka kau akan dengar berita kematian itu. Byun BaekHyun hanya milik Park ChanYeol! Ingat itu!."

Dan setelah itu ChanYeol menyemburkan spermanya didalam lubang BaekHyun, begitu banyak hingga meluber keluar. Keduanya terengah akan klimaks itu. ChanYeol pindah ke kursi pengemudi dan membiarkan penisnya terkulai tanpa berniat kembali memakai celananya.

BaekHyun membuka matanya dan dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, BaekHyun kembali memakai celananya dan menutup baju atasnya. ChanYeol tersenyum miring, tak pernah terfikirkan seks didalam mobil begitu nikmat. Sama seperti BaekHyun, ChanYeol membenarkan penampilannya. Untuk beberapa menit keduanya hanya terdiam hingga suara parau BaekHyun membuat ChanYeol terdiam.

"Kau bilang Byun BaekHyun hanya milik Park ChanYeol, tapi pernahkah kau berfikir jika Park ChanYeol milik Byun BaekHyun? Tidak ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol bukan milik Byun BaekHyun. Jangan pernah menjadi egois ChanYeol, karena keegoisan itu membuat seseorang merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam."

Dan setelah itu BaekHyun keluar dari mobil ChanYeol, berjalan menjauhinya dengan jalan terpincang-pincang. Didalam mobil ChanYeol terdiam menatap punggung BaekHyun.

Ya, Park ChanYeol memang bukan milik Byun BaekHyun.

TBC

Huhuhu maaf telat update.. Author punya alasan tersendiri kenapa update-nya ngaret…

Sekali lagi maafin Author ya.. maafin juga ceritanya makin lama makin tidak menarik, makhlum baru belajar. Dan terima kasih banya buat para readers yang meng-follow, meng-favorite, dan yang me-review.. semua itu sangat sangat berguna bagi Author karena merasa dihargai karyanya.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa Review lagi… :p


	4. Chapter 4

**MISTAKE**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast exclued OCs belong it their management, fans, dan families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **Sorry for Typo!**

 **Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."**

 _Disaat aku mulai lelah dengan perasaan ini…_

 _Kau kembali membuatku yakin akan cinta itu._

 _._

 _._

BaekHyun menerawang jauh diluar sana melalui jendela perpustakaan. Sudah 1 jam ia berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Hati nya sedang tidak baik dari 2 hari yang lalu, dimana ia dan ChanYeol kembali melakukan _Sex_. BaekHyun teringat akan perkataan ChanYeol.

 _"_ _Byun BaekHyun hanya milik Park ChanYeol."_

BaekHyun tersenyum sinis. Memang benar Byun BaekHyun milik Park ChanYeol, tapi apakah Park ChanYeol milik Byun BaekHyun? Tidak, tidak mungkin ChanYeol milik BaekHyun jika ChanYeol masih berhubungan dengan KyungSoo. BaekHyun tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan KyungSoo, karena yang memulai itu semua adalah Park ChanYeol.

BaekHyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa, jika ia menemui KyungSoo dan berkata jangan mendekati ChanYeol, apa KyungSoo akan menuruti keinginannya? Tapi bagaimana jika nanti KyungSoo malah mengatakannya pada ChanYeol, BaekHyun yakin hanya ada 1 kemungkinan untuknya. ChanYeol akan meninggalkannya.

BaekHyun tidak ingin ChanYeol meninggalkannya, karena BaekHyun bertahan hidup hanya untuk ChanYeol. Mungkin kalian akan menganggap BaekHyun gila, atau apapun itu, tapi BaekHyun punya alasan tersendiri mempertahankan ChanYeol di sisi nya.

BaekHyun pernah mencoba tidak memperdulikan ChanYeol selama beberapa hari, tapi tetap saja rasa rindunya tak terbendung. BaekHyun tetap mencari ChanYeol, sekali ketemu BaekHyun harus menelan pil pahit. ChanYeol kembali berciuman dengan KyungSoo. BaekHyun ingin marah, tapi ia tak bisa. BaekHyun ingin mengatakan pada ChanYeol jika ia memiliki rasa lelah dengan hubungan ini, tapi BaekHyun terlalu takut untuk berbicara pada ChanYeol.

Jadi, yang dilakukan BaekHyun hanya diam dan bersembunyi.

Manusia mempunyai batas kesabaran, dan BaekHyun tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa kesabaran didalam dirinya belum meledak untuk Park ChanYeol. BaekHyun ingin menyelesaikan ini semuanya tapi selalu saja hati nya tidak rela jika ia berpisah dengan ChanYeol, BaekHyun selalu saja memikirkan Park ChanYeol.

BaekHyun kembali membuang nafasnya lelah, berdiam diri di perpustakaan membuatnya hatinya semakin sesak. Sebenarnya hari ini BaekHyun tidak ada jadwal apapun, tapi BaekHyun begitu bosan hanya berdiam diri di apartment. BaekHyun fikir pergi ke perpustakaan bisa membuat dirinya bersemangat kembali, tapi saat sampai di perpustakaan yang ia lakukan hanya melamun. Sia-sia saja ia pergi ke perpustakaan.

"BaekHyun!."

BaekHyun tersentak saat sebuah suara yang begitu familiar terdengar. BaekHyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat mengetahui Kris duduk disampingnya.

"Hey BaekHyun, kau melamun?." Tanya Kris saat BaekHyun hanya diam memandang wajahnya.

BaekHyun tersadar akan keterkejutannya. _Namja_ manis itu menggeleng dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di jendela perpustakaan, kau mau menemaniku minum coffee? Aku bosan berkeliaran sendirian di universitas seluas ini."

Kesempatan bagus. Dengan begitu BaekHyun bisa melupakan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. BaekHyun tidak berbohong jika berada didekat Kris terasa nyaman, ia merasa ada yang melindungi.

"Baiklah."

"Assa! Kau tenang saja, aku akan membelikanmu coffee dan makan siang yang enak."

Tanpa sadar Kris menggandeng tangan BaekHyun. BaekHyun terkejut, tak pernah sekalipun ia bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang terkecuali LuHan _Hyung_ -nya. Kris orang kedua yang berani menggandeng tangan BaekHyun. Jadi ini rasanya bergandengan dengan _Namja_ yang kau kagumi, rasanya begitu menggembirakan di hati.

"Oh maaf BaekHyun." Ucap Kris saat tersadar akan pegutan kedua tangan itu.

"Tak apa _Hyung_."

 _Hyung_?

BaekHyun memang memanggil Kris _Hyung_ , karena umur Kris tak beda jauh dari LuHan. Lagipula ini keinginan Kris sejak kemarin malam. Kata Kris, BaekHyun harus memanggilnya _Hyung_ karena Kris sudah menganggap BaekHyun adik nya sendiri.

Kedua nya kembali berjalan menuju mobil Kris. Kali ini Kris ingin mengajak BaekHyun untuk minum coffee. Kris kasihan dengan BaekHyun hanya melamun dengan wajah sendunya, BaekHyun pasti memiliki masalah yang sulit. Kris ingin sekali tau, tapi ia sadar posisinya saat ini, dia baru saja berkenalan dengan BaekHyun. Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia mencampuri masalah orang lain.

Selama perjalanan ke café langganan Kris, BaekHyun hanya melamun menatap luar jendela. Kris heran dengan sikap diam BaekHyun, sikap BaekHyun yang pendiam seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kris sekekali melirik BaekHyun melalui ekor matanya. Entah perasaan Kris saja atau memang BaekHyun semakin hari semakin kurus.

"BaekHyun-ah, kajja." Ajak Kris saat mobil yang ia kendarai terparkir apik didepan café. BaekHyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kris memasuki café.

BaekHyun memandang takjub interior café yang baru saja ia masuki, tak pernah sekalipun BaekHyun membayangkan datang ke café super nyaman ini. Lantai marmer berwarna coklat dengan dinding barbahan kayu. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat wajah takjub BaekHyun, _Namja_ tampan itu mempersilahkan BaekHyun duduk.

"Kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau suka, jangan sungkan."

BaekHyun tersenyum manis.

" _Gomawo Hyung_."

Kris tersenyum melihat wajah BaekHyun yang kembali berseri, Kris tidak suka dengan wajah sendu BaekHyun. Sangat disayangkan wajah manis BaekHyun tertutupi.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya BaekHyun dapat merasakan pasta tuna nya. BaekHyun begitu memikmati pesanannya, demi tuhan BaekHyun belum pernah merasakan pasta seenak ini. BaekHyun harus berterima kasih pada Kris.

"Mmm.. maaf Baek,"

BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya _Namja_ mungil itu melihat Kris sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang menjulur ke arah bibirnya. Tubuh BaekHyun membeku seketika saat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kris begitu dekat, BaekHyun dapat merasakan jari Kris mengusap ujung bibirnya, sekarang BaekHyun mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kris.

Tapi keterkejutan BaekHyun tidak sampai disitu saja. Setelah noda saos itu hilang, BaekHyun dikagetkan dengan tangan yang mencekal pergelangan tangan Kris. BaekHyun maupun Kris segera menolehkan wajahnya. Yatuhan, malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang ada di didepannya.

"Jadi ini selingkuhanmu Byun BaekHyun."

BaekHyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap _Namja_ itu cemas. _Namja_ itu akan salah paham akan situasi ini.

"ChanYeol-ah ini bukan seperti yang-"

"Diam BaekHyun! Ku fikir kau akan mencari selingkuhan yang lebih dariku BaekHyun, tapi lihat? Ck, Namja ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

Ya, itu Park ChanYeol. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ChanYeol bisa di café itu, jawabannya hanya satu. ChanYeol mengikuti BaekHyun pergi dengan Kris. Bukan berarti ChanYeol cemburu akan keduanya, _Namja_ itu hanya ingin tau kemana _Namja_ asing itu membawa BaekHyun. Ya, hanya itu.

ChanYeol menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar, berani sekali Kris mengambil miliknya. BaekHyun hanya miliknya, semua orang harus tau itu.

Lalu pandangan ChanYeol beralih pada BaekHyun yang menunduk takut, _Namja_ tinggi itu mencengkram lengan BaekHyun hingga _Namja_ itu meringis kesakitan, tapi tetap saja ChanYeol tidak peduli. ChanYeol menarik lengan BaekHyun untuk pergi dari café itu, tapi Kris lebih dulu menggapai pergelangan tangan BaekHyun.

"Sialan! Sebenarnya kau siapa, hah?! Dan hey.. lepaskan cengkraman mu itu, BaekHyun kesakitan!."

ChanYeol tersenyum miring.

"Aku Park ChanYeol, kekasihnya. Kau mau apa?! BaekHyun milikku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun padanya!."

Setelah itu ChanYeol benar-benar menarik lengan BaekHyun hingga pegangan tangan Kris di pergelangan tangan BaekHyun terlepas. Kris menatap punggung keduanya dengan wajah bingung. Jadi selama ini BaekHyun memiliki kekasih?

Sedangkan itu, ChanYeol membawa BaekHyun menuju mobilnya dan menghempaskan _Namja_ mungil itu kursi penumpang lalu ChanYeol menyusul menempati kursi sopir. Keduanya hanya diam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya mobil ChanYeol meninggalkan parkiran café. BaekHyun tidak tau ChanYeol akan membawanya kemana, sedari tadi BaekHyun hanya menunduk tak berani berbicara sepatah katapun.

20 menit kemudian BaekHyun merasakan mobil yang dikendarai ChanYeol berhenti. BaekHyun melirik kearah luar jendela, BaekHyun terkejut bercampur heran saat ChanYeol membawanya pulang. Seorang Park ChanYeol mengantarkan Byun BaekHyun pulang. Luar biasa.

"Turun dan jangan pergi kemanapun." Ucap ChanYeol. BaekHyun menatap wajah ChanYeol yang begitu datar. Dengan gerak pelan BaekHyun keluar dari mobil ChanYeol, setelah ia keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, ChanYeol pergi dengan mobilnya. BaekHyun menghembuskan nafas kasar.

BaekHyun bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

"Jadi Park ChanYeol adalah kekasih BaekHyun?." Tanya Kris sekali lagi pada LuHan. Setelah kejadian 30 menit yang lalu, Kris menghubungi LuHan untuk ke café tempatnya minum coffee dengan BaekHyun, dengan heran LuHan mengiyakan ajakan Kris.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk berhadapan dengan Kris dan mengatakan jika ChanYeol memang kekasih BaekHyun.

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu _sih_."

Kening Kris berkerut akan perkataan LuHan.

"Maksudmu? Ada apa dengan kata 'bisa dibilang begitu'?."

LuHan menggulirkan kedua matanya malas. Berhubungan dengan Park ChanYeol membuatnya begitu muak. BaekHyun menderita karena Park ChanYeol, membahas ChanYeol sama akan membahas kematian BaekHyun.

"ChanYeol itu brengsek, kau harus tau itu!."

"Lalu?."

LuHan jadi gemas dengan Kris.

"Lalu? Ck, apakah kau tidak tahu perilaku biadab ChanYeol, hah?! Selama ini kau kemana saja Kris!."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan urusan orang lain, jadi ke-brengsekan ChanYeol bagaimana? apakah begitu parah? Dari yang ku lihat ChanYeol begitu cemburu saat melihatku dan BaekHyun minum coffee bersama."

LuHan yang meminum coffee nya tersedak hebat. Ucapan Kris ini begitu membuatnya kaget, dengan bantuan Kris, LuHan bisa meredakan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Apa?! Cemburu? Kau bercanda!."

"Apanya yang bercanda LuHan, ChanYeol begitu marah tadi."

LuHan masih menatap Kris tidak percaya. ChanYeol cemburu? LuHan menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama ini dengan siapapun BaekHyun pergi, ChanYeol tidak akan peduli. Bahkan jika BaekHyu sakit hingga masuk rumah sakit, ChanYeol tetap tidak peduli. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kris baru saja, seorang Park ChanYeol cemburu disaat hubungan BaekHyun dan ChanYeol lewat 1 tahun.

"Ck, terserah kau mengatakan apa. Asal kau tau saja, BaekHyun begitu tersiksa ada didekat ChanYeol. Jadi, Kris…. Bisakah kau menjaga BaekHyun untukku?."

Kris terkejut bukan main. Menjaga BaekHyun? Dirinya? Oh tidak Kris harus memeriksa kepala LuHan agar tidak berfikiran seenaknya.

"Kenapa harus aku?! BaekHyun sudah memiliki kekasih, seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Park ChanYeol."

"Hey! Bukankah sudah ku katakan, BaekHyun begitu TERSIKSA berada didekat ChanYeol. Lagipula kalian cocok untuk bersama."

Kris menatap jari-jarinya bimbang. Dia cocok bersama BaekHyun, lalu bagaimana dengan….

"Maaf LuHan aku tidak bisa. Aku ….. "

.

.

Seoul 19.00 PM

BaekHyun berjalan dengan lesu di trotoar. Malam ini ia kembali bekerja di supermarket, meskipun suasana hatinya begitu buruk, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan wajib nya. Jika ia tidak bekerja, maka BaekHyun tidak makan selama 1 bulan.

BaekHyun mengerutkan keningnya aneh. Ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, dengan gerak cepat BaekHyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepi. BaekHyun tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya. Tapi disaat ia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, seseorang menyekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

BaekHyun meronta didalam kukungan seseorang itu. Sial! BaekHyun merasakan kepalanya begitu pening, seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya ini memberikan obat bius pada sapu tangan itu.

Disaat kesadaran BaekHyun begitu minim, BaekHyun terkejut dengan seseorang yang tersenyum miring didepannya.

"Hay BaekHyun…"

 _2 jam kemudian…_

BaekHyun terbangun dengan sakit kepala teramat sangat. BaekHyun merasakan kepalanya seperti terhantam benda keras hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Tapi tidak dikepalanya saja, BaekHyun juga merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat sangat kencang hingga BaekHyun merasakan perih.

BaekHyun merinding saat hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Dengan terkejut BaekHyun membuka matanya dan melihat keadaannya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan penculik itu BaekHyun berakhir dengan terduduk diranjang bersandar di dasbor, kedua tangannya diikat disisi ranjang. Dan membuat BaekHyun ternganga, dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun terkecuali boxer merah nya. BaekHyun mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu, tapi percuma saja ikatan itu terlalu kuat hingga merobek kulitnya.

"Arrrgghhh! Yatuhan siapa yang melakukan ini?!." Erang BaekHyun ketika ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya semakin menjadi.

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya mengingat siapa yang berani melakukan ini padanya. Seketika BaekHyun ingat jika ada seorang _Namja_ didepannya saat ia hampir tak sadarkan diri. Matanya terbelangak saat mengingat _Namja_ itu. Tidak mungkin! BaekHyun tidak yakin akan ingatannya, tapi BaekHyun melihat dengan jelas jika _Namja_ itu ada didepannya dengan senyum menakutkan.

"Cho KyuHyun.."

Yeah, wajah _Namja_ itu yang BaekHyun lihat. Otak BaekHyun mencari jawaban kenapa KyuHyun, teman yang bekerja sama dengannya di supermarket itu melakukan ini padanya. BaekHyun tidak pernah bertengkar dengan KyuHyun. Selama ini keduanya baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa KyuHyun melakukan ini padanya.

 _CEKLEK.._

BaekHyun terkesiap saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya. Tidak salah lagi, _Namja_ itu memang Cho KyuHyun.

"Hay BaekHyun, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap KyuHyun dengan senyum miringnya. BaekHyun menatap KyuHyun marah. Selama ini BaekHyun fikir KyuHyun _Namja_ yang baik, tapi kenyataannya sangat berbanding terbalik. Bahkan KyuHyun dapat melakukan ini padanya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan denganku?!."

"Ck, aku tidak melakukan apapun BaekHyun."

"Apa kau bilang, tidak melakukan apapun?! Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini dan mengikatku seperti ini!." BaekHyun berteriak marah.

"Itu bukan aku BaekHyun, tapi-"

"Oh, dia sudah bangun?."

BaekHyun mengerutkan keningnya saat seorang _Namja_ masuk kedalam kamar dimana ia disekap. BaekHyun tidak tau siapa _Namja_ itu, dia terlihat asing bagi BaekHyun.

"Kau lihat _Namja_ disampingku ini? Dia yang melakukan ini padamu."

Siapa _Namja_ itu? Kenapa ia tega melakukan ini padanya. Selama ini BaekHyun tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun dan orang asing ini seenaknya menyekapnya disini, ditempat yang BaekHyun tak tau didaerah mana ini.

"Kau pasti bingung siapa aku ini. Ck, perkenalkan aku Jung DaeHyun."

Jung DaeHyun? Siapa Namja itu?

"Kau kenal Park ChanYeol, BaekHyun?."

Park ChanYeol, mendengar nama itu BaekHyun terkejut bukan main. Apa hubungan _Namja_ ini dengan ChanYeol? Tidak mungkin _Namja_ ini suruhan ChanYeol. ChanYeol tidak pernah menggunakan orang lain untuk menyakitinya.

"Dia kekasihmu, bukan? Ya, dia memang kekasihmu. Dan kau begitu bodoh menjadi kekasihnya."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan ChanYeol?!." Teriak BaekHyun dengan tatapan mata tajam.

DaeHyun tertawa kecil lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. BaekHyun meringkuk mencoba menjauhi _Namja_ asing ini. DaeHyun membelai pipi halus BaekHyun dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir BaekHyun. BaekHyun mencoba meronta, tapi percuma saja. Dia tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Okey DaeHyunnie, tugasku sudah selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barumu." Ucap KyuHyun lalu berlalu dari kamar itu dan mengunci pintu. BaekHyun terkejut, ia berada disatu ruangan dengan _Namja_ asing yang menyekapnya, BaekHyun ketakutan. Belum lagi ia tidak berpakaian lengkap, ketakutan BaekHyun semakin menjadi.

"Ck, tidak salah aku menyekapmu. Kita lihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu ketika melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini."

DaeHyun mengambil kain yang tak jauh dari nakas meja dan memasangkannya dimulut BaekHyun. BaekHyun berteriak histeris tapi suaranya terendam akan kain itu. DaeHyun tersenyum, _Namja_ itu membuka sabuk yang ia pakai dan menatap sabuk itu dengan senyuman liciknya. BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau, entah apa yang akan dilakukan DaeHyun pada dirinya, BaekHyun tidak akan pernah mau.

 _PLASH.._

Sabuk itu mengenai paha kanan BaekHyun hingga membekas merah dipaha putih BaekHyun. BaekHyun berteriak kesakitan, air matanya berlomba-lomba untuk turun.

 _PLASH.._

 _PLASH.._

"AKHH.. Hiks Hiks.."

2 cambukan kembali dihantamkan pada paha BaekHyun. BaekHyun merasakan perih pada kedua pahanya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik berdaya tinggi. Tak sampai disitu saja, DaeHyun tetap mencambuk BaekHyun hingga seluruh tubuh BaekHyun lebam karena terlalu kerasnya cambukan itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Chanmmpp.." BaekHyun mencoba memanggil ChanYeol meskipun BaekHyun tau ChanYeol tidak pernah akan datang.

"Shit! Jangan panggil _Namja_ brengsek itu! Kau tau BaekHyun, ChanYeol yang membunuh adikku! Dia pembunuh BaekHyun! PEMBUNUH!." DaeHyun berteriak marah dan kembali mencambuk BaekHyun.

BaekHyun hanya bisa menangis merasakan tubuhnya remuk.

"Dia, Park ChanYeol telah menghamili adikku lalu meninggalkan adikku. Adikku terluka BaekHyun, dia terluka hingga ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri! Ini semua karena kekasih brengsekmu itu!."

BaekHyun mendengar semuanya dan betapa sakit hatinya mendengar fakta itu. ChanYeol memang tidak langsung membunuhnya tapi ChanYeol yang menyebabkan bunuh diri itu terjadi.

"Ck, setelah ini aku akan mengirimkan fotomu. Kita lihat, apakah dia masih peduli padamu."

 _CEKRIK_

1 foto telah didapat oleh DaeHyun dan segera ia kirim pada ChanYeol. DaeHyun ingin ChanYeol juga merasakan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Dan BaekHyun orang yang dicintai ChanYeol, benarkah?

"Okey, setelah ini kau akan tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang adikku rasakan."

DaeHyun tersenyum licik saat mengambil pisau dapur yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. BaekHyun membulatkan matanya saat silau pisau itu mengenai matanya. Apakah DaeHyun akan membunuhnya?

"Bersiaplah BaekHyun." DaeHyun mendekati BaekHyun dengan tawa kerasnya.

.

.

ChanYeol menatap KyungSoo dengan wajah amat datar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan KyungSoo tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartmentnya.

"Ada apa KyungSoo?."

KyungSoo mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ChanYeol menjadi ketus padanya?

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?."

"Aku ingin keluar, kalau kau ada perlu kau bisa mengatakannya di Universitas besok."

ChanYeol keluar menutup pintunya lalu berjalan menjauhi KyungSoo, tapi baru 5 langkah berjalan, KyungSoo memeluk punggung ChanYeol menyuruh _Namja_ itu berhenti. ChanYeol hanya diam, tidak merespon apapun saat KyungSoo terisak dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Hiks.. hiks.."

ChanYeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dengan sekali hentakan kedua tangan KyungSoo telah terlepas diperut ChanYeol. ChanYeol berbalik menghadap KyungSoo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?."

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau 2 minggu ini menjauhiku ChanYeol?!." KyungSoo membentak marah. ChanYeol menatap KyungSoo remeh.

"Aku hanya takut ada seseorang yang salah paham akan hubungan kita."

KyungSoo mendongakkan kepalanya menantang menatap ChanYeol. "Siapa? BaekHyun? Ck, bukankah itu yang kau mau? Atau jangan-jangan kau-"

"Bukan BaekHyun, tapi tunanganmu."

Tubuh KyungSoo membeku seketika. Tunangannya?

"Aku tau semuanya. Kau, Do KyungSoo tunangan dari Kim JongIn. Aku benarkan?."

"ChanYeol…"

"Bilang pada tunanganmu untuk menjauhi BaekHyun, BaekHyun milikku. Dan mulai detik ini, kita hentikan perjanjian itu!."

"ChanYeol…"

 _Drttt… Drrrtt…_

ChanYeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar ada 1 pesan masuk. Kalau biasanya ia menghiraukan pesan itu tapi entah kenapa ia sangat ingin tau pesan dari siapa itu. Kening ChanYeol berkerut saat menemukan pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Dengan segera ia membuka pesan itu. Dan ChanYeol terkejut bukan main. BaekHyun-nya…

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ChanYeol meninggalkan KyungSoo yang menangis tersedu. Tak peduli dengan KyungSoo, BaekHyun-nya harus selamat.

 _From: XXXXXXXXXXX_

 _*Photo*_

 _Kau lihat siapa itu ChanYeol? Ck, bagaimana? Apa aku keterlaluan pada kekasihmu? Tidak bukan? Aku hanya memberi gambaran akan sakit hati adikku. Tenang saja, besok kau akan bertemu dengannya. Disaat kekasihmu MATI!_

.

.

ChanYeol menatap GPS pada mobilnya dengan tajam. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di tempat pengirim itu tinggal. ChanYeol tidak susah mencari tau siapa dia, karena _Namja_ itu berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya. _Namja_ gila yang tak terima adiknya mati. ChanYeol rasa ia tak salah apapun, _Yeoja_ itu saja yang terlalu cinta padanya dan mau memberikan apapun padanya. Jadi, siapa yang bodoh disini?

ChanYeol menatap rumah itu dengan tangan mengepal. Ia harus menyelamatkan BaekHyun, tapi sial! Ada 10 penjaga yang menghalangi jalannya. ChanYeol harus cepat melawan 10 penjaga itu jika ingin BaekHyun tetap hidup. Dengan bersenjata pistol, ChanYeol keluar dari mobilnya.

Baru saja ia turun, ke-10 penjaga itu menyerangnya dengan berbagai serangan. Ada yang hampir menusuknya dan ada juga yang menembaknya, tapi dengan cepat ChanYeol menghindar.

 _SLASH.._

"ARGHH.." ChanYeol mengerang kesakitan saat sala satu penjaga itu menggores pisaunya di lengan kiri ChanYeol.

 _DOR!_

10 penjaga itu terkapar tak berdaya di aspal. ChanYeol berhasil melawannya meskipun ia mendapatkan luka sobek di lengan kirinya. ChanYeol berlari mencari BaekHyun dengan menahan rasa perih dilengannya, sedari tadi ChanYeol mencengkram lengannya untuk memberhentikan darah yang tak ada habisnya menetes.

ChanYeol mendengar jeritan seseorang dilantai atas, tanpa menunggu lagi ChanYeol berlari dan mendobrak satu persatu kamar di lantai atas.

 _BRAK!_

ChanYeol menggertakkan giginya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. ChanYeol tak habis pikir dengan Jung DaeHyun. Diranjang itu DaeHyun menggores lengan BaekHyun hingga BaekHyun berteriak kesakitan. Belum lagi sekujur tubuh BaekHyun lebam entah karena apa.

 _BUGH!_

"Sialan kau Jung DaeHyun!."

ChanYeol memukul DaeHyun seperti orang kesetanan. ChanYeol tidak peduli dengan lukanya, _Namja_ itu tetap memukuli DaeHyun hingga _Namja_ arogan itu terkapar tak berdaya. ChanYeol yakin DaeHyun belum mati, itu berarti DaeHyun akan terus membalas dendam padanya, maka cara satu-satunya adalah membuat DaeHyun mati.

 _DOR!_

ChanYeol menembak DaeHyun tepat di jantungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian DaeHyun terkapar tak berdaya.

ChanYeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat BaekHyun menangis menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. BaekHyun pasti kehabisan darah. Ada 3 sayatan dilengan kanannya. ChanYeol mendekati BaekHyun dan melepaskan ikatan dimulut BaekHyun dan kedua pergelangan tangan BaekHyun. ChanYeol memakai penutup mulut itu untuk mengikat lengan BaekHyun, dengan begitu darah BaekHyun tidak terlalu banyak keluar.

"Tenang BaekHyun, kita akan keluar dari sini." Gumam ChanYeol lalu menggendong BaekHyun. ChanYeol harus membawa BaekHyun ke apartment BaekHyun.

Sesampainya di mobil, ChanYeol melepaskan pakaiannya atasnya dan memakaikannya pada BaekHyun. Selama perjalanan ke apartment BaekHyun, ChanYeol menghubungi dokter pribadinya. BaekHyun harus ditolong secepatnya.

"Kau harus bertahan BaekHyun!."

20 menit kemudian, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ChanYeol menggendong BaekHyun membawanya ke apartment Namja mungil itu. Didalam apartment, dokter pribadi ChanYeol telah datang dengan orang kepercayaan ChanYeol.

"Kau harus menolongnya, dia kehabisan darah!."

Dokter itu mengangguk lalu mulai mengobati BaekHyun, ChanYeol hanya melihat dari ambang pintu. Jujur saja, ia tidak tega dengan penyembuhan itu. BaekHyun terlihat pucat dengan nafas memburu, beberapa kali juga BaekHyun mengerang kesakitan. ChanYeol tidak bisa melihatnnya.

"Mmm.. permisi Tuan, tapi Tuan ChanYeol juga terluka. Apa tidak sebaiknya Tuan ChanYeol juga mengobati luka sayatan itu? Takutnya terinfeksi."

ChanYeol menatap lukanya dan BaekHyun bergantian. Ya, dia juga harus mengobati lukanya. "Baiklah." Pengawal itu membantu ChanYeol untuk mengobati luka ChanYeol.

1 jam kemudian, ChanYeol masuk kedalam kamar BaekHyun dengan wajah super datar. BaekHyun sudah tenang dalam tidurnya setelah dokter menjahit lengannya. ChanYeol meringis dalam hati saat sang dokter bilang jahitan di lengan BaekHyun begitu banyak. Memang sialan si brengsek Jung DaeHyun.

ChanYeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar BaekHyun, _Namja_ itu berkeliling melihat apa saja yang BaekHyun simpan. ChanYeol tersenyum miring melihat foto kecil BaekHyun di meja belajarnya. ChanYeol menyelusuri setiap foto di meja belajar BaekHyun, hingga ada 1 foto yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Foto keluarga Byun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya BaekHyun terbangun karena merasa lengan kanannya terasa sakit. Kemarin malam yang ia ingat adalah seorang dokter mengobati lukanya dan setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri. BaekHyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia ingin tau dimana ia tinggal kali ini.

BaekHyun mencoba duduk di ranjang, meskipun ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ia juga harus tau dimana ia sekarang. BaekHyun bernafas lega saat mengetahui ia kembali ke apartmentnya. Setelahnya BaekHyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya terpaku pada seorang _Namja_ yang tidur di sofa dengan lengan kiri dibalut perban sama seperti dirinya.

Disana, BaekHyun dapat melihat ChanYeol tidur dengan tidak nyaman. BaekHyun menatapnya begitu sendu.

ChanYeol menyelamatkan hidupnya. ChanYeol bersikap peduli padanya. BaekHyun marah, marah karena ChanYeol peduli padanya disaat hati BaekHyun mulai lelah dengan semuanya. BaekHyun ingin menyerah, tapi sikap ChanYeol yang seperti ini membuatnya kembali ragu. Apakah ia harus berpisah pada ChanYeol?

"ChanYeol-ah, kau membuatku kembali yakin akan cinta ini."

TBC

Huhuhu telat update lagi… maafkan aku readers. Author sibuk banget hari-hari ini, jadinya gak bisa update cepet. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf banget! Maka dari itu sebagai permintaan maaf, Chapter 4 lumayan panjang.. hehehe maaf juga kalau ceritanya semakin lama semakin aneh, semakin gak menarik, tapi tetep ini pemikiran sendiri.

Chapter depan kayaknya sih udah END, ehhh? END atau TBC ya hehehe

So, jangan lupa REVIEW lagi.. :p


	5. Chapter 5

**MISTAKE**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast exclued OCs belong it their management, fans, dan families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **Sorry for Typo!**

 **Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."**

 _Meskipun hatiku sakit,Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membiarkanmu pergi._

 _Aku seperti orang bodoh , Aku tahu aku akan terluka tapi tidak bisa melepaskannya._

 _._

 _._

BaekHyun berjalan dengan sangat pelan menaiki tangga. Hari ini, BaekHyun memulai kembali menjadi mahasiswa. Setelah seminggu meliburkan diri, BaekHyun merasa nyeri di lengan dan seluruh tubuhnya perlahan membaik, berterima kasihlah dirinya pada obat yang diberikan dokter.

Selama seminggu berdiam diri dirumah, BaekHyun merasa sangat bosan, ia hanya berbaring di ranjang. Lalu bagaimana caranya dia makan? Mengingatnyamembuat kedua pipi BaekHyun memerah, percaya atau tidak jika ChanYeol menyuruh seseorang untuk merawatnya. Sebenarnya ChanYeol tidak mengatakansecara langsung pada BaekHyun, tiba-tiba saja BaekHyun dikejutkan dengan seorang pelayan membawakan ia sarapan. Lalu, siapa lagi yang tau keadaannya selain ChanYeol?.

BaekHyun tersenyum saat sampai di lantai 2, dimana kelas LuHan ada di pojok koridor. BaekHyun ingin menemui LuHan untuk mengatakan ia sudah lebih baik. Sebenarnya BaekHyun tidak perlu repot-repot ke kelas LuHan, tapi sudah 5 hari ini LuHan sulit dihubungi. BaekHyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada _Hyung_ tersayangnya itu.

BaekHyun khawatir LuHan sakit, meskipun ia tau jika LuHan sakit SeHun akan selalu berada didekat _Namja_ cantik itu. Tapi entah mengapa BaekHyun ingin memeriksa keadaan LuHan sendiri.

BaekHyun menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kelas LuHan, kelas itu sudah ramai dengan mahasiswa lainnya, tapi BaekHyun tidak melihat LuHan. Kursi yang biasanya LuHan duduki juga kosong, apa LuHan tidak masuk kuliah? Tapi kenapa?.BaekHyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. LuHan tidak bisa dihubungi, dikelas pun juga tidak ada, apakah LuHan benar-benar sakit?

"BaekHyun."

BaekHyun tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. BaekHyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kris yang tersenyum padanya. lagi-lagi Kris Wu.

"Oh, _Hyung_.."

"Mencari LuHan?." Tanya Kris. BaekHyun mengangguk dengan lucu.

"LuHan tidak masuk."

BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Kris. Seakan mengerti apa yang difikirkan BaekHyun, Kris menggandeng BaekHyun ke taman.

Sesampainya di taman, BaekHyun semakin bingung dengan ekspresi yang diberikan Kris. Ada yang sesuatu yang buruk ketika ia tidak masuk kuliah. Dan BaekHyun rasa ada hal yang buruk itu didapatkan LuHan _Hyung_ -nya.

"Apa kau tidak tau berita paling hangat akhir-akhir ini?."

BaekHyun menatap Kris heran, berita hangat?. Kris tersenyum melihat BaekHyun menggeleng kecil. Kris tidak yakin menceritakan ini semua pada BaekHyun, karena secara tidak langsung itu sama saja menyakitkan hati BaekHyun.

"Memangnya ada apa?."

Kris terdiam sebentar. BaekHyun juga harus tau ini.

"SeHun akan menikah."

Mata BaekHyun berbinar lucu. Bukankah itu berita bagus? Lalu kenapa ekspresi Kris begitu muram? Atau jangan-jangan Kris menyukai LuHan, maka dari itu wajah Kris begitu muram. Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kris menyukai LuHan. Kris kan tau jika LuHan kekasih SeHun.

"Wah.. benarkah? Bukankah itu berita bagus. LuHan _Hyung_ -"

"Bukan dengan LuHan."

Seketika senyum BaekHyun luntur. Otak BaekHyun masih mencerna perkataan Kris, bukan dengan LuHan?

"Dengan Kim MinSeok, tunangan SeHun."

"A-apa?."

"Ya BaekHyun, 5 hari yang lalu Kim MinSeok datang menemui SeHun. MinSeok membuat pengumuman ke penjuru Universitas jika lusa besok mereka akan menikah."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?! SeHun.. LuHan _Hyung_.."

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa semua ini terjadi. Sudah 5 hari LuHan tidak masuk sejak pemberitaan itu diumumkan."

BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada LuHan, _Namja_ yang begitu baik padanya. _Namja_ yang selalu memperhatikannya. _Namja_ yang selalu membantunya. _Namja_ yang sudah BaekHyun anggap seperti _Hyung_ nya sendiri. Kenapa harus LuHan?

"Aku mohon Baek, bisakah kau bicara dengan LuHan. Aku kasihan padanya, dia begitu terpukul akan berita itu."

BaekHyun mengangguk. BaekHyun harus membantu LuHan. Dan setelah pembicaraan dengan Kris selesai, BaekHyun langsung saja menuju rumah LuHan. Ia tidak peduli dengan jadwal kuliahnya. LuHan _Hyung_ nya yang terpenting. Selama ini LuHan sering membantunya, dan ini saatnya BaekHyun membantu LuHan.

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

BaekHyun menekan bel rumah LuHan dengan kepala tertunduk. Jujur, BaekHyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu LuHan. Tidak mungkin kan jika lusa besok BaekHyun datang lalu merusak pernikahan SeHun, bisa-bisa keluarga SeHun memasukkan dirinya ke penjara. Aish.. kenapa rumit sekali.

 _CEKLEK_

BaekHyun mendoangkkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat ibu LuHan yang membukakan pintu. BaekHyun sudah lama tidak bertemu ibu LuHan.

"Eoh, BaekHyun.. masuklah."

BaekHyun masuk mengikuti ibu LuHan, sesampainya di ruang tengah, ibu LuHan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap BaekHyun sendu. Apa ibu LuHan tau masalah antara LuHan dan SeHun?

"Bibi tau kau kesini untuk apa. BaekHyun-ah, bisakah kau membantu bibi? Sudah 5 hari ini LuHan mengurung diri di kamar. Dia makan tidak tepat waktu, dia tidur terlalu larut, dan yang membuat bibi sedih, LuHan sering menangis."

"BaekHyun akan membantu bibi."

Ibu LuHan tersenyum lalu memeluk BaekHyun erat. Ia percayakan semuanya pada BaekHyun.

"Naiklah, dia ada di kamar."

BaekHyun mengangguk, tanpa buang waktu BaekHyun menuju kamar LuHan. Sesampainya didepan kamar LuHan, BaekHyun masuk kedalam kamar LuHan yang tidak terkunci. Disana, BaekHyun dapat melihat LuHan duduk melamun menatap luar jendela. LuHan pasti sangat sedih.

" _Hyung_.." Panggil BaekHyun.

LuHan menolehkan kepalanya, _Namja_ itu sedikit terkejut melihat BaekHyun yang memasuki kamarnya. Apa BaekHyun sudah sembuh? LuHan menatap intens sekujur tubuh BaekHyun. LuHan menemukan masih ada lebam di kedua lengan BaekHyun.

"BaekHyun.."

"LuHan _Hyung_ baik-baik saja?." Tanya BaekHyun. Ia menempati kursi disamping LuHan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek, seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu padamu."

LuHan tersenyum. Bukankah itu kemajuan yang bagus? Tapi BaekHyun dapat melihat sakit hati LuHan dikedua mata rusa itu.

" _Hyung.._ aku tau kau sedang tidak baik. Aku mengetahui semuanya dari Kris _Hyung_. Apa kalian berdua… sudah saling bicara?."

LuHan menunduk sedih. Air mata yang sudah satu jam yang lalu berhenti, sekarang kembali menetes. BaekHyun mendekati LuHan dan memeluk LuHan begitu erat. BaekHyun turut sedih, jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dihatinya, rasa sakit di hati LuHan begitu menyiksa.

"BaekHyun-ah, SeHun… dia akan me-menikah."

" _Hyung_.."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Baek, aku… aku tidak mau kehilangannya."

BaekHyun ikut meneteskan air matanya. LuHan tak pernah begitu tersiksa seperti ini.

"Kenapa _Hyung_? Kenapa SeHun melakukan ini padamu."

"SeHun di jodohkan. Keluarga SeHun hampir mengalami kebangkrutan, dan keluarga Kim datang membantu. Asalkan, SeHun mau menikahi anak dari keluarga Kim. Kim MinSeok. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Baek.. aku tidak bisa menghentikan pernikahan itu."

"Apa memang tidak ada cara untuk membatalkannya _Hyung_? SeHun juga tidak ingin pernikahan itu terjadi."

LuHan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata BaekHyun sendu. Hanya ada 1 cara dan itu begitu mustahil untuk LuHan.

"Hanya ada 1 cara. Keluarga SeHun harus membayar hutang perusahaan. Kau tau Baek, aku bisa saja membantu SeHun untuk membayar hutang perusahaan, tapi saat aku tau nominal hutang itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hutang keluarga SeHun sama saja membuat perusahaan ayah ku bangkrut."

BaekHyun terkejut bukan main. Apa sebanyak itu hutang keluarga SeHun dengan perusahaan Kim?

" _Hyung_.."

"Percuma saja kau membantuku BaekHyun, karena semua ini telah berakhir. Aku dan SeHun mungkin tidak di takdirkan bersama."

Tidak! BaekHyun tidak akan rela SeHun menikah bukan dengan LuHan. Mereka berdua ditakdirkan bersama. 2½ tahun berpacaran bukanlah waktu yang singkat. BaekHyun mencoba berfikir apa yang bisa membuat keluarga SeHun lepas dari lilitan hutang dan membatalkan pernikahan itu. Tiba-tiba saja BaekHyun ingat satu nama.

Park ChanYeol.

ChanYeol pasti bisa membantu SeHun. Keluarga Park begitu kaya raya, dan ChanYeol pasti membantunya untuk SeHun. ChanYeol harus membantunya.

"Kau tenang saja _Hyung_ , aku akan membuat SeHun membatalkan pernikahan itu."

.

.

BaekHyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap nomor pintu apartment yang ia datangi. 604. Setelah pulang dari rumah LuHan, BaekHyun ingin segera mendatangi pemilik apartment ini. Tapi disaat ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu, ia merasa ragu. Bagaimana jika dia menolak bantuan BaekHyun?

"Hah! Ayo BaekHyun, kau harus membantu LuHan _Hyung_.." Gumam BaekHyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya takut. Bagaimana jika _Namja_ itu marah ketika melihatnya disini? Bagaimana jika _Namja_ itu tidak mau menemuinya? Yatuhan BaekHyun takut bukan main. Bahkan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi sangat dingin.

 _CEKLEK_

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan reflex BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya. BaekHyun ternganga melihat _Namja_ yang didepannya ini begitu tampan dan seksi secara bersamaan. Apa dia baru saja mandi?

"Ada apa?."

Suara berat itu menyadarkan BaekHyun dari fikiran fantasi di otak nya. BaekHyun dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipinya dan wajah gugupnya. Bagaimana bisa ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat? Aish, BaekHyun menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Ada apa BaekHyun?! Jika kau hanya diam, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "ChanYeol-ah… bolehkah aku masuk terlebih dahulu?."

Mungkin tebakan kalian benar, yeah.. BaekHyun memang ke apartment ChanYeol untuk meminta bantuan. BaekHyun rasa ChanYeol bisa membantunya. Meskipun nantinya BaekHyun akan mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakan. Tapi siapa peduli, kebahagian LuHan yang terpenting untuk BaekHyun kali ini.

ChanYeol mempersilahkan BaekHyun masuk, dengan gugup BaekHyun memasuki apartment ChanYeol. Jujur saja, BaekHyun baru mengetahui apartment ChanYeol.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang kau mau?."

Wajah BaekHyun pucat pasi. Kenapa ia menjadi takut berbicara dengan ChanYeol.

"ChanYeol-ah, bisakah kau membantuku?." Gumam BaekHyun dengan wajah menunduk. Selama ini BaekHyun tidak pernah meminta bantuan pada ChanYeol, dan entah kenapa rasanya aneh saat BaekHyun berkata seperti itu.

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kau mau?."

BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut. Apa ChanYeol akan membantunya?

"Ini masalah LuHan _Hyung_ dan SeHun, tak perlu ku jelaskan kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya. ChanYeol-ah, bisakah kau membantuku membatalkan pernikahan itu?."

ChanYeol menatap BaekHyun dengan kening berkerut. ChanYeol tak habis fikir dengan _Namja_ kecil ini, untuk apa BaekHyun mencampuri urusan pribadi LuHan. LuHan memang sahabat terbaik BaekHyun, tapi membantu untuk membatalkan pernikahan SeHun sama saja bersiap masuk penjara. Perusahaan Kim termasuk perusahaan yang terbilang terpandang, dan BaekHyun dengan seenaknya membatalkan pernikahan anak keluarga Kim.

BaekHyun menatap ChanYeol takut-takut, takut ChanYeol tidak menerimapembatalan pernikahan itu.

"Jika aku membantumu, apa yang ku dapat?."

BaekHyun dapat melihat ChanYeol tersenyum miring dengan bola mata menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa harus bertanya, BaekHyun tau apa yangChanYeol BaekHyun mengorbankan harga dirinya?

"Kenapa diam BaekHyun? Aku mencoba bernegosasi padamu, jika aku membantumu membatalkan pernikahan itu, apa yang ku dapat?."

Dengan mata terpejam dan genggaman kuat, BaekHyun sudah memutuskan pilihan. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku." Ucapnya dengan nada lirih. BaekHyun akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan LuHan _Hyung_ -nya. Tak peduli jika itu harga dirinya. Lagipula BaekHyun sudah terlanjur kotor, dan semua itu juga karena ChanYeol.

"Wow, kau mengambil keputusan yang berani. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu."

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, ChanYeol pasti menyetujuinya. Karena ini yang ChanYeol mau. BaekHyun pasrah akan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku mengambil hadiahku sekarang?." Ucap ChanYeol dengan nada sensual. ChanYeol mendekati BaekHyun dan sesampainya didepan BaekHyun, ChanYeol merendahkan tubuhnya.

ChanYeol menatap mata BaekHyun yang ketakutan, ChanYeol dapat melihatnya tapi ia hiraukan semua itu. Tubuh seorang Byun BaekHyun adalah yang utama.

.

.

"Arggghh.. Chanhh..Yeolss.." Erang BaekHyun saat kepala ChanYeol menelusuri leher mulus BaekHyun. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu ChanYeol bermain dengan tubuh _Namja_ tinggi itu terus menyiksa BaekHyun dengan ciumannya.

"Diam BaekHyun! Bisakah kau sekali menurut padaku?!."

"Tapihhh..."

Bungkaman bibir ChanYeol pada bibir BaekHyun, membuat _Namja_ kecil itu terdiam. ChanYeol benar, percuma saja ia meminta tolong. Bukankah ini semua kemauannya, BaekHyun yang memberikan kesempatan itu pada ChanYeol, seharusnya BaekHyun menerima ini. BaekHyun harus menerima ini demi LuHan _Hyung_ -nya.

Dengan mata terpejam takut,BaekHyun membalas lumatan ChanYeol pada bibirmya. Ini baru pertama kalinya BaekHyun merasa dirinya sangat rendah. Bisa dibilang BaekHyun menjual tubuhnya untuk kebahagian LuHan. Tapi tak apa, Hanya demi kebahagian LuHan, BaekHyun rela melakukannya.

 _KREKKKK_

BaekHyun semakin memejamkan matanya saat ChanYeol berhasil merobek kemeja yang ia pakai. BaekHyun menggenggam kedua tangannya sangat erat. BaekHyun dapat merasakan ChanYeol menyesap puting kanannya begitu kasar, tapi BaekHyun hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan. Tak sampai di situ saja, kali ini tangan ChanYeol ikut memilin puting kiri BaekHyun. BaekHyun merasakan tubuhnya begitu panas.

"Oh gosh.. Baek! Kau..." Ricau ChanYeol saat ia begitu menikmati menyusu pada BaekHyun. BaekHyun mencoba untuk berani. Dengan ragu, tangan kanan BaekHyun mencengkram rambut hitam ChanYeol. BaekHyun tidak mau ChanYeol kecewa akan permainan _sex_ kali ini.

BaekHyun membuka matanya saat ChanYeol tak lagi bermain dengan putingnya. Dengan mata sayu, BaekHyun melihat ChanYeol berdiri untuk melepaskan semua pakaiannya, ChanYeol benar-benar naked didepan BaekHyun. Bahkan BaekHyun sampai mengalihkan pandangannya karena terlalu malu melihat otot-otot di tubuh ChanYeol.

"Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolakku Byun."

Dan setelah itu ChanYeol melepas celana BaekHyun dan menindih tubuh mungil BaekHyun.

Keduanya kembali berciuman panas. Entah kenapa didalam hati BaekHyun, dia sangat ingin ChanYeol. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, BaekHyun menginginkan lagi dan lagi disaat ChanYeol terus menerus mencumbuinya. Apa ia rindu dengan ChanYeol? Mungkin saja.

"ChanYeol..."

"Benar Baek, terus panggil namaku. Panggil aku sayang.."

"ChanYeolghhh.."

"Shit!."

ChanYeol tidak tahan lagi, pada saat itu juga ChanYeol mengangkat pinggul BaekHyun. Dengan sekali dorongan, kejantanan ChanYeol telah tertanam di lubang BaekHyun. ChanYeol tau jika ini terlalu cepat, tapi salahkan tubuh BaekHyun yang menggoda kejantanannya. ChanYeol tidak bisa menahan kejantanan yang sudah sangat keras.

"Akhh.. Yeolhh.. pelanhhggghhss..." Desah BaekHyun saat ChanYeol bermain begitu kasar. Rasanya ChanYeol tidak ingat jika yang ia masuki ini manusia. Cara ChanYeol begitu bringas.

"Akhhhss... hiks.. Yeolss.. pelanhhhss.." Rintih BaekHyun saat ChanYeol menambah kecepatan genjotannya. Sedari tadi BaekHyun menyalurkan rasa sakitnya pada sofa yang mereka pakai, entah bagaimana bentuk sofa mahal ChanYeol terkena cakaran BaekHyun. Lagipula peduli apa ChanYeol denga sofa apartment nya.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. BaekHyun menangis akan perlakuan kasar ChanYeol, dan malam ini adalah yang terparah. BaekHyun merasakan tubuhnya remuk. Lubang analnya begitu perih. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing.

"Aku mohon Yeolsss.. pelan saja argg.. atau berhh.. henti!."

Seakan mendengar perkataan BaekHyun, ChanYeol memperlambat gerakannya. BaekHyun dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Jika tadi kesakitan yang ia dapat, kali ini kenikmatan yang di dapat. Gerak pelan ChanYeol membuat BaekHyun seperti melayang di angkasa, begitu menyenangkan.

BaekHyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup. BaekHyun tersenyum saat wajahnya dan wajah ChanYeol terasa begitu dekat, nafas ChanYeol saja bisa BaekHyun rasakan. Begitu menenangkan dan menyegarkan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan memuji BaekHyun berubah seketika dengan sendu. Melihat ChanYeol memejamkan seperti itu, mengingatkan BaekHyun pada seseorang.

" _Appa_.." Gumam BaekHyun dengan begitu lirih.

.

 _"_ _BaekHyunnie..." Panggil seorang Namja yang baru saja pulang kerumah sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastik._

 _Namja kecil bernama BaekHyun segera berlari menghampiri Namja itu dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Keduanya saling tersenyum hingga Namja tinggi itu menyamakan tinggi tubuh keduanya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana harimu sayang? Apa kau menangis?."_

 _BaekHyun menggeleng._

 _"_ _Tidak Appa, BaekHyunnie tidak menangis. Appa berkata jika BaekHyunnie menangis, Eomma juga akan menangis."_

 _Namja tinggi itu tersenyum. Ia begitu bahagia melihat putra satu-satunya tumbuh begitu baik. BaekHyun tersenyum semakin lebar saat sang ayah menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Sang ayah mendudukan diri di sofa dengan BaekHyun di pangkuannya. Ia memberjkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa._

 _"_ _Appa membelikan BaekHyunnie strawberry, ini karena BaekHyunnie tidak menangis ketika Appa bekerja."_

 _BaekHyun tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kecilnya. Tentu saja BaekHyun begitu manis di umur 8 tahun nya._

 _"_ _Gomawo Appa.."_

 _Sang ayah tersenyum melihat BaekHyun-nya memakan strawberry itu begitu lahap. Sang ayah begitu mencintai keluarganya. Apapun ia lakukan hanya untuk keluarganya. Apapun itu._

 _"_ _BaekHyunnie, jika besar nanti.. BaekHyun harus mencari seseorang yang begitu tulus menjaga BaekHyun dari apapun, seperti Appa menjaga BaekHyunnie. BaekHyun mengerti?."_

 _BaekHyun hanya Namja kecil berumur 8 tahun tanpa tau apa arti yang dikatakan sang ayah, BaekHyun hanya mengangguk._

 _"_ _Ne Appa, BaekHyun akan mencari seseorang yang menjaga BaekHyun seperti Appa. BaekHyun berjanji."_

 _Ya, BaekHyun berjanji mencari seseorang yang mau menjaganya seperti sang ayah._

.

" _Appa_ , aku telah menepati janjiku."

Setitik air mata kembali menetes dari kedua mata BaekHyun. Ia merindukan seseorang, seseorang yang begitu persis dengan _Namja_ yang menggagahinya sekarang. Bukankah BaekHyun sudah berjanji untuk mencari seseorang untuk menjaga nya seperti sang ayah? Dan sekarang BaekHyun sudah mendapatkannya.

BaekHyun sudah menemukannya yang persis seperti sang ayah. Wajah BaekHyun Appa dengan ChanYeol, begitu mirip.

Jika kalian ingin tau alasan BaekHyun tidak mau melepaskan ChanYeol, karena BaekHyun tidak mau mengingkari janjinya dengan sang ayah. Lagipula BaekHyun juga sudah terlanjur mencintai ChanYeol. Cinta BaekHyun sama seperti BaekHyun mencintai sang ayah. Dengan adanya ChanYeol, BaekHyun merasa masih memiliki sosok ayah yang menjaganya –meskipun kenyataannya ChanYeol tidak pernah menjaga BaekHyun.

"Maafkan aku _Appa_ , tapi aku terlanjur mencintainya. Ya, aku sangat mencintainya."

BaekHyun kembali memejamkan matanya meratapi kisah hidupnya yang begitu rumit.

Sedangkan itu ChanYeol yang masih betah menggagahi BaekHyun marasakan hantaman keras di dadanya. Kejadian 2 hari yang lalu masih membekas di hati dan otaknya. Dimana ada seorang _Yeoja_ datang meminta sesuatu yang bukan hak nya. Sesuatu yang dari 6 tahun yang lalu di rebutkan.

.

 _CEKLEK_

 _"_ _Oh, ChanYeollie sudah pulang?."_

 _ChanYeol terdiam didepan pintu saat melihat Yeoja yang begitu ia kenal berdiri memandangnya dengan kerlingan di matanya. 1 menit kemudian, ChanYeol beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, tapi baru 3 langkah. Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi dari sana._

 _"_ _Mau kemana? Kenapa ChanYeollie tidak senang Eomma datang?."_

 _ChanYeol menggenggam kedua tangannya begitu erat. Entah kenapa emosinya sangat ingin meledak kali ini._

 _"_ _Eomma? Eomma kau bilang? Ck, jika benar kau Eomma ku.. pernahkah kau sekali saja di sisiku?."_

 _Yeah, Yeoja itu ibu ChanYeol. Ibu kandung ChanYeol. Meskipun dia, ibu kandung ChanYeol. ChanYeol begitu membencinya. Lebih tepatnya sangat membencinya._

 _"_ _ChanYeollie kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Eomma selalu ada di sisi ChanYeollie.."_

 _"_ _Bulshit!"_

 _ChanYeol membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang ibu. Jika kalian berfikir sang ibu akan menangis akan perlakuan kasar ChanYeol, kalian salah. Sang ibu tertawa melihat wajah ChanYeol yang memerah menahan amarah. Ibu ChanYeol sudah kebal dengan amarah sang anak._

 _"_ _Kau! Perempuan jalang! Pergi dari rumah Appaku!."_

 _"_ _Ck, kau lupa sayang? Eomma masih istri sah Appa mu, jadi kau tidak bisa mengusir Eomma begitu mudah. Eomma masih mempunyai hak atas rumah ini."_

 _ChanYeol menggeram marah. Dengan langkah begitu lebar, ChanYeol berjalan ke arah kamarnya tak memperdulikan sang ibu yang terus memanggilnya. Lagipula ChanYeol tidak pernah mengakui jika Yeoja itu ibunya. ChanYeol tidak akan pernah sudi._

 _Malam harinya ChanYeol menghampiri sang ayah yang duduk bersantai di ruang tengah._

 _"_ _Appa, aku ingin bicara."_

 _Sang ayah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ChanYeol. "Bicaralah."_

 _"_ _Ceraikan Yeoja itu!."_

 _Sang ayah mengerutkan keningnya saat kalimat itu terucap dari mulut sang anak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ChanYeol meminta hal yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya ada apa ChanYeol? Kau ingin Appa menceraikan ibumu? Ibu kandungmu?."_

 _"_ _Ya, ceraikan perempuan jalang itu! Meskipun dia ibu kandungku, tapi dia tidak bisa disebut ibu."_

 _Sang ayah menghambuskan nafasnya lelah._

 _"_ _Bukankah kita sering membicarakan ini? Appa tidak bisa menceraikan ibumu, Appa terlalu mencintainya."_

 _"_ _Tapi dia selingkuh Appa! Dia selingkuh darimu!."_

 _"_ _Ya, Appa tau. Ibumu seperti ini karena Appa, ChanYeol. Waktu ibumu melahirkanmu, saat itu dia berumur 19 tahun. Dia ingin bebas, tapi Appa telah menghancurkan cita-citanya. Appa menghamilinya. Dan Appa rela, rela menukarkan kebahagian Appa demi ibumu. Karena memang Appa begitu mencintainya."_

 _ChanYeol semakin marah akan perkataan sang ayah. Cinta cinta dan cinta. Hanya karena cinta sang ayah tidak mau menceraikan ibunya. Pada saat itu pula ChanYeol tidak mau jatuh cinta, karena menurut ChanYeol percuma saja jika ia mencintai seseorang jika cinta itu sia-sia. Atau bisa dibilang ChanYeol terlalu pengecut jika terjadi kegagalan dalam percintaannya._

 _"_ _Bulshit dengan cinta!."_

.

Keduanya terengah saat mendapatkan klimax pertama. ChanYeol yang berbaring menyamping menghadap BaekHyun, sedangkan BaekHyun berbaring menyamping menghadap ChanYeol. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, keduanya kembali berciuman panas.

.

.

Kris terheran saat melihat BaekHyun keluar dari gudang universitas dengan wajah kesakitan. Dengan langkah cepat Kris menghampiri BaekHyun untuk membantu BaekHyun berjalan. Sedari tadi Kris mendengar BaekHyun meringis kesakitan.

"Baek, kau tak apa?."

BaekHyun terlihat terkejut akan keberadaan Kris. Raut wajah BaekHyun menjadi sangat ketakutan, Kris semakin heran saat BaekHyun melirik pintu gudang gelisah. Apa terjadi sesuatu didalam sana?

"Baek, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu didalam sana?."

"T-ti-tidak _Hyung_ , tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?." Tanya Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Mm... sebenarnya aku terpeleset saat didalam gudang, aku tidak sengaja terjatuh saat melihat tikus melewati kaki ku.. hehe iya seperti _Hyung_."

"Benarkah?."

BaekHyun mengangguk menyakinkan. Meskipun begitu Kris tetap curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan BaekHyun didalam gudang.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau membantuku ke kelas? Kakiku sedikit sakit."

"Baiklah."

BaekHyun dan Kris berjalan beriringan menuju kelas BaekHyun, tanpa Kris sadari, sedari tadi ChanYeol mendengar percakapan keduanya. ChanYeol tersenyum miring.

"Kau berani berbohong Byun BaekHyun."

.

Kris semakin dibuat heran selama 1 minggu ini, bagaimana tidak heran jika sikap BaekHyun selama seminggu ini begitu tertutup. BaekHyun terlihat pucat dan tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Bahkan saat BaekHyun tau SeHun membatalkan pernikahan itu, BaekHyun hanya tersenyum tipis dengan mata sayu.

Pernah sekali Kris bertanya pada BaekHyun apa terjadi sesuatu tapi BaekHyun hanya menggeleng dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja. Kris tidak percaya. Jika benar semuanya baik-baik saja, kenapa BaekHyun selalu ketakutan jika melihat ChanYeol didepannya. Kris yakin semuanya ini ada hubungannya dengan Park ChanYeol.

Hari ini Kris memulai aksinya mengikuti BaekHyun. Kris ingin tau masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi BaekHyun saat ini. Mungkin Kris bisa membantu. Bagi Kris, BaekHyun itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi Kris ingin menjaga BaekHyun dari kekejaman Park ChanYeol.

"Pukul 1 siang. Tumben sekali BaekHyun keluar kelas terlebih dahulu." Gumam Kris saat mengikuti BaekHyun yang keluar dari kelas saat dosen masih berada dikelas. Bagi Kris ini aneh, karena BaekHyun tidak pernah meninggalkan mata kuliah apapun.

Kris tetap mengikuti BaekHyun hingga BaekHyun berhenti di gudang yang sama. Kris dapat melihat tangan BaekHyun yang bergetar menggapai knop pintu gudang. Disaat BaekHyun sudah masuk kedalam gudang, dengan cepat pintu itu tertutup dengan keras dan Kris mendengar suara kunci yang diputar. Kris dapat menyimpulkan pasti ada seseorang didalam gudang itu.

20 menit menunggu, Kris tampak bosan karena tidak ada tanda-tanda BaekHyun keluar dari gudang itu. Dengan langkah pelan Kris mencoba menguping, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan BaekHyun didalam sana dengan seseorang yang Kris tidak ketahui.

Kurang dari 2 langkah dari pintu gudang Kris mendengar suara desahan BaekHyun. Tentu saja Kris terkejut, tidak mungkin BaekHyun yang polos melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang. Dan Kris semakin dibuat terkejut saat mendengar erangan ChanYeol didalam sana. Jadi, BaekHyun dan ChanYeol didalam sana sedang melakukan _sex_?

Kris segera berbalik arah dan pergi menuju kelasnya, selama di koridor Kris mengetikan pesan untuk BaekHyun.

 _To: BaekHyun_

 _Pulang kuliah ku tunggu di taman._

.

.

Pulang kuliah BaekHyun benar-benar menemui Kris ditaman. BaekHyun bingung tentu saja, tidak biasanya Kris menyuruhnya ke taman.

" _Hyung.._ " Panggil BaekHyun. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh BaekHyun dengan tajam. Jika dilihat secara langsung fisik BaekHyun baik-baik saja, tapi tidak jika BaekHyun berjalan. _Namja_ mungil itu sekekali meringis kesakitan. Tanpa bertanyapun Kris tau apa penyebabnya.

"BaekHyun-ah.."

BaekHyun semakin heran saat Kris memandangnya begitu sendu.

"BaekHyun-ah, apakah kau benar-benar mencintai ChanYeol?."

" _Hyung.._ "

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

BaekHyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kris bertanya seperti itu padanya? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak tau apa maksudmu bertanya seperti ini. Tapi asal kau tau _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar mencintai ChanYeol. Tidak peduli bagaimana sikapnya padaku, aku tetap mencintainya."

"BODOH!."

BaekHyun terkejut saat Kris membentaknya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? BaekHyun heran kenapa Kris bertanya soal hubungannya dengan ChanYeol. Apa ChanYeol melakukan sesuatu pada kehidupan Kris.

" _Hyung_ aku tidak tau apa maksudmu. Bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya?."

Kris memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam emosi atas jawaban BaekHyun. Entah apa yang dilakukan ChanYeol hingga BaekHyun tetap mempertahankan ChanYeol, meskipun Park ChanYeol selalu membuat BaekHyun terluka.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui Baek! Kau benar-benar bodoh!."

" _Hyung_! Apa maksudmu?! Ya, aku memang mengakui jika aku bodoh, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku bingung dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini."

Kris terdiam beberapa detik. Kris sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk melindungi BaekHyun, dan kali ini Kris benar-benar akan melindungi BaekHyun dari Park ChanYeol.

"Tinggalkan ChanYeol dan ikut aku ke Amerika."

TBC

Author tau ini updatenya lama banget, jadi maafkan author yang sukanya menunda-nunda update. Author disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah jadi gak bisa update cepet. Chapter kali ini dipanjangin dikit sebagai perminta maafan.

Sebenarnya pengen END di chapter 5, tapi menurut author kepanjangan. Jadi, tunggu hasil akhir cerita ini di chapter selanjutnya.

Ada yang tanya ini M-preg, iya ini M-preg. Kalau pengen tau, ikuti aja jalan ceritanya ;););)

Makasih buat follow dan review ya.. author seneng banget sama respon kalian ;)

So, terus follow dan review;););)


	6. Chapter 6 -END

**MISTAKE**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast exclued OCs belong it their management, fans, dan families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **Sorry for Typo!**

 **Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."**

 **SNSD – MISTAKE**

 _Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku._

 _Ini kesalahanku untuk mencintaimu lebih dari kamu mencintaiku._

 _Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu mencintaiku seperti aku menginginkanmu._

 _Maafkan aku karena menjadi seperti ini._

 _(Memaafkan seseorang) yang_ _ **mencintaimu**_ _._

.

.

BaekHyun duduk termenung di taman kota seorang diri. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu BaekHyun hanya diam memikirkan perkataan Kris. Sebenarnya ia bingung akan permintaan Kris, untuk apa Kris menyuruhnya meninggalkan ChanYeol dan mengikutinya ke Amerika? Atas dasar apa Kris melakukan itu padanya?.

BaekHyun rasa ia dan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi kenapa Kris begitu peduli padanya?. Kenapa Kris tidak ingin BaekHyun terluka akan Park ChanYeol?. Kenapa Kris repot-repot memikirkan perasaannya?. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?.

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

BaekHyun tidak bisa membohongi hatinya jika ia sudah lelah, ia sudah lelah dengan Park ChanYeol. Ia ingin berhenti mencintai Park ChanYeol, tapi tetap saja rasa itu selalu tumbuh dihati BaekHyun.

BaekHyun tidak tau, rasa cinta itu benar-benar ia miliki untuk Park ChanYeol atau karena wajah Park ChanYeol begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Sebenarnya BaekHyun merasa bersalah pada sang ayah, dulu sang ayah berkata carilah pendamping hidup yang sangat mencintaimu, carilah pendamping hidup yang takut kehilanganmu, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti yang diharapkan sang ayah.

Park ChanYeol tidak mencintainya. Park ChanYeol tidak peduli padanya. Dan yang paling BaekHyun benci, BaekHyun takut kehilangan Park ChanYeol.

" _Mianhae Appa_ hiks.. _Mianhae_.."

Yang bisa dilakukan Byun BaekHyun hanyalah menangis karena mengecewakan sang ayah.

Didunia ini BaekHyun hanya hidup sendiri, tapi kenapa tuhan selalu memberikannya cobaan yang tak ada habisnya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal BaekHyun berusaha mencari uang sendiri untuk hidupnya dan kuliah, setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan itu, tuhan kembali mengujinya dengan mempertemukannya dengan ChanYeol. Tuhan seakan mempermainkannya, setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, tapi setelah itu ia mendapatkan cobaan dalam hidupnya.

Rasanya BaekHyun ingin mati saja.

Tapi BaekHyun sadar. Maskipun tuhan selalu memberikannya cobaan, BaekHyun masih memiliki seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya. LuHan _Hyung_ -nya, SeHun, JongIn, dan yang terakhir Kris. BaekHyun tersenyum saat mengingat ke-4 orang itu. BaekHyun dapat bertahan karena adanya mereka.

Omong-omong tentang LuHan, BaekHyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar taman. 30 menit yang lalu LuHan memintanya untuk datang ke taman kota, LuHan ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada BaekHyun. Entah apa itu.

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum saat melihat LuHan berlari menghampirinya, dengan cepat BaekHyun menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Maaf Baek hoshh.. aku terlambat hoshh.. hoshh.."

"Tak apa _Hyung_ , aku juga baru sampai." –Byun BaekHyun kembali berbohong.

LuHan duduk disamping BaekHyun saat nafasnya kembali normal. _Namja_ keturunan China itu menatap BaekHyun tanpa ekspresi, BaekHyun jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang akan LuHan katakan padanya.

"Baek, aku mohon tinggalkan ChanYeol."

BaekHyun melebarkan kedua matanya saat 1 kalimat itu keluar dari mulut LuHan. Selama ini LuHan memang memintanya meninggalkan ChanYeol, tapi LuHan tidak pernah seserius ini. Tidak dengan wajah super datar dan sorot mata tajam.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau–"

"Tinggalkan Park ChanYeol, BaekHyun!."

" _Hyung_.."

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

BaekHyun bungkam akan sorat mata LuHan yang terluka. LuHan terluka karena BaekHyun juga terluka.

"Aku mohon Baek, kau pantas bahagia. Dan kebahagianmu bukan dengan Park ChanYeol. Apa kau tidak lelah Baek? Apa hatimu tidak lelah terus menerus disakiti oleh Park ChanYeol? Aku tau kau mencintainya, tapi ChanYeol tidak mencintaimu."

Entah kenapa hati BaekHyun begitu sakit saat LuHan berkata seperti itu. Apa ini memang akhir dari kisah cintanya? Apa ia harus meninggalkan Park ChanYeol? BaekHyun juga tidak bisa melihat tatapan memohon LuHan.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa."

"Kau tau apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, tapi kau masih takut."

Ya, LuHan benar. BaekHyun takut kehilangan Park ChanYeol.

"Aku tidak bisa _Hyung_.. aku begitu mencintainya."

LuHan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. LuHan tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran Byun BaekHyun, kenapa setelah berkali-kali disakiti BaekHyun belum jera juga untuk berhenti mencintai Park ChanYeol. Apa yang dilakukan ChanYeol hingga BaekHyun tetap mempertahankan cintanya pada ChanYeol.

"Aku serius Baek, kau manusia terbodoh dan keras kepala yang pernah aku temui. Kau begitu keras kepala karena tetap mempertahankan cinta bodohmu itu pada _Namja_ brengsek seperti Park ChanYeol. Park ChanYeol tidak pantas mendapatkannya Baek, Park ChanYeol tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk Park ChanYeol brengsek itu. Aku sebagai sahabat dan _Hyung_ menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku muak melihatmu terus menerus terluka dan menangis. Kau menangisi Park ChanYeol yang tak pernah menangisimu. Kau peduli dengan Park ChanYeol, tapi pernahkan Park ChanYeol peduli padamu, hah?!."

Dada LuHan kembang kempis saat mengatakan beberapa kalimat itu dengan satu tarikan nafas. BaekHyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap LuHan. Apa yang dikatakan LuHan begitu menyayat hatinya. Park ChanYeol memang begitu buruk, dan sekarang BaekHyun mengerti. Park ChanYeol memang tidak pantas untuknya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut Kris ke Amerika. Disana kau tidak akan terluka lagi."

" _Hyung_ , aku–"

"Pikirkan ucapanku, pergi dari Park ChanYeol lalu hidup bahagia atau tetap bersama Park ChanYeol tapi kau akan mati perlahan."

Dan setelah itu LuHan pergi meninggalkan BaekHyun yang menatap punggung LuHan sendu.

Setelah semua yang dilakukan ChanYeol, BaekHyun sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya BaekHyun datang menemui ChanYeol. Setelah memikirkannya secara matang, BaekHyun tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang dikatakan LuHan benar, Park ChanYeol tidak mencintainya lalu apa gunanya BaekHyun mempertahankan ChanYeol. BaekHyun selalu ingat akan perkataan LuHan. Pergi dari Park ChanYeol lalu hidup bahagia atau tetap bersama Park ChanYeol akan tetapi BaekHyun akan mati perlahan.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Tak peduli ChanYeol ada didalam apartment atau tidak, BaekHyun akan tetap menemui ChanYeol. Dia tidak ingin hatinya kembali memberikan ChanYeol kesempatan.

 _CEKLEK_

BaekHyun bernafas lega saat ChanYeol membukakan pintu untuknya, dengan begini ia tidak harus mencari ChanYeol ke suatu tempat.

"Ada apa BaekHyun? Kau tau sekarang masih pagi?!."

BaekHyun hanya menatap ChanYeol datar. Ya, ini masih pukul 9 pagi. Dan BaekHyun sudah paham akan kebiasaan ChanYeol saat pagi hari. BaekHyun berdehem sebentar dan kembali menatap ChanYeol yang berdiri didepannya dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?."

ChanYeol menyeringai. Pagi ini ChanYeol mendapatkan sarapannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh masuk kapanpun ke apartmentku."

"Terima kasih."

Sebenarnya ChanYeol heran dengan sikap BaekHyun kepadanya. Setiap BaekHyun bertemu ChanYeol, _Namja_ mungil itu selalu menunduk takut dengan kedua tangan bergetar, tapi untuk kali ini tidak. BaekHyun bersikap dingin padanya. ini sangat aneh.

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang kesini BaekHyun? Kau rindu dengan penisku?."

Yeah, ChanYeol terlalu frontal mengucapkan adik kecilnya.

BaekHyun yang duduk disofa apartment ChanYeol mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa risih saat ChanYeol begitu lancar mengucapkan kata yang menjijikan untuknya.

"Aku kemari tidak ingin bermain-main ChanYeol, aku kemari ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

ChanYeol semakin dibuat heran saat BaekHyun tak takut lagi menatapnya begitu tajam. Selama ini BaekHyun selalu takut pada ChanYeol, selama ini BaekHyun selalu bertekuk lutut pada ChanYeol, dan selama ini pula BaekHyun selalu mencintai Park ChanYeol. Dengan sikap BaekHyun yang seperti ini membuat ChanYeol merasakan hal yang berbeda didalam diri BaekHyun.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

BaekHyun menyiapkan mental untuk berbicara pada ChanYeol.

"Sebenarnya–"

 _KRING KRING KRING_

Perkataan BaekHyun terputus saat ponsel ChanYeol berbunyi nyaring. ChanYeol beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya untuk menerima telfon. Sepeninggalan ChanYeol, BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. BaekHyun tidak habis fikir, kenapa begitu sulit mengatakannya pada ChanYeol.

"Tuhan, bantu aku." Doa BaekHyun karena ia hampir putus asa akan semua ini.

Sedangkan itu ChanYeol menatap ponselnya dengan wajah geram. Jika yang menelfon bukan ibunya, mungkin ChanYeol akan bersikap biasa. ChanYeol tidak habis fikir, untuk apa _Yeoja_ jalang itu menelfonnya. Jika _Yeoja_ itu meminta bantuan, ChanYeol tidak pernah sudi untuk membantu.

Tapi untuk kali ini saja ChanYeol ingin mendengar penderitaan sang ibu. Dengan senyum miring yang ChanYeol miliki, ChanYeol mengangkat telfon dari sang ibu.

 _"_ _ChanYeol-ah.."_

"Ada apa?."

 _"_ _Syukurlah kau menerima telfon dari Eomma. Eomma tidak tau harus meminta bantuan pada siapa. Appamu tidak mengangkat telfon dari Eomma, Eomma–"_

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak bermutu itu!."

Ny. Park terdiam sebentar mendengar bentakan ChanYeol. Sebegitu bencikah sang anak padanya.

 _"_ _Baiklah, Eomma hanya ingin meminjam uangmu. Eomma sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Tolong bantu Eomma kali ini saja."_

"Ck, kau masih membutuhkan uang disaat semua harta _Appa_ ku kau habiskan untuk mengumbar kekayaan? Tidakkah kau punya rasa malu?!."

 _"_ _ChanYeol-ah…"_

"Kalau begitu ceraikan _Appa_ ku, dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan uang yang kau minta. Seberapapun itu."

 _"_ _PARK CHANYEOL!."_

ChanYeol terdiam dengan nafas memburu. ChanYeol begitu muak dengan sang ibu, rasanya ia ingin memutar waktu dan ia berharap tidak dilahirkan olehnya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu ibu! Karena kau tidak pantas untuk dipanggil ibu! Dengarkan itu _EOMMA_!."

 _PIP_

ChanYeol menutup telfon itu dengan kasar, semakin ia mendengar suara sang ibu, semakin ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Sebenarnya ChanYeol bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, disatu sisi ia ingin sang ibu berubah, tapi disaat ChanYeol melihat wajah kesakitan sang ayah rasa benci itu selalu tumbuh dan bertambah setiap harinya.

Setelah ChanYeol merasa tenang, _Namja_ itu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui BaekHyun. Tentu saja ChanYeol masih ingat jika ada BaekHyun yang menemuinya.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan?." Ucap ChanYeol saat _Namja_ tampan itu duduk di sofa seberang BaekHyun duduk.

BaekHyun sedikit heran dengan perubahan raut wajah ChanYeol. ChanYeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, tapi untuk sekarang peduli apa BaekHyun pada Park ChanYeol.

"Baiklah, aku menemuimu hanya untuk mengatakan jika aku ingin…. berakhir denganmu."

Bagaikan petir yang menakutkan, ChanYeol menatap BaekHyun terkejut.

ChanYeol tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Byun BaekHyun yang selalu mencintainya mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah 1 tahun lebih. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali. Dan kenapa BaekHyun yang meminta hubungan ini berakhir? ChanYeol murka saat harga dirinya turun begitu mudahnya.

"APA BAEKHYUN?! KAU BICARA APA?."

ChanYeol berteriak dengan sangat lantang, BaekHyun yang berada didepan ChanYeol memejamkan matanya saat suara lantang ChanYeol membuat kedua telinganya berdengung. BaekHyun sudah memperkirakan jika ChanYeol akan bersikap seperti ini. ChanYeol pasti terkejut dengan permintaannya.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir ChanYeol. Aku sudah lelah denganmu."

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau katakan Byun!."

ChanYeol berjalan mendekati BaekHyun. Amarah ChanYeol berada di puncaknya, setelah mendapatkan telfon dari sang ibu ditambah pula dengan pernyataan BaekHyun meminta hubungan keduanya berakhir.

Sesampainya dihadapan BaekHyun, ChanYeol mengangkat kerah baju BaekHyun hingga _Namja_ mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Park ChanYeol.

"Dengarkan aku BaekHyun! Selamanya kau tidak boleh mengakhiri hubungan ini! Kau dan aku–"

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU EGOIS CHANYEOL! Aku lelah dengan semuanya! Aku lelah dengan sikapmu!."

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Byun BaekHyun berani membentak Park ChanYeol. Entah keberanian dari mana BaekHyun bisa membentak Park ChanYeol hingga ChanYeol menatap BaekHyun terkejut.

"Selama ini aku sudah bersabar dengan perbuatanmu padaku. Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak sanggup lagi ChanYeol, aku lelah. Aku ingin hidup bahagia dan damai, bukan seperti ini yang selalu menjadi budak _sex_ mu."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang mengatakan jika kau budak _sex_ ku?! Siapa yang mengatakan itu Baek?!."

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan itu padaku! Aku yang merasakan sendiri jika aku memang budak _sex_ mu!."

ChanYeol menatap mata BaekHyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa organ tubuh di dada kiri ChanYeol terasa sesak. Apa karena BaekHyun yang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini? Atau mungkin rasa sesak ini karena amarahnya yang sudah pada puncaknya?

"Aku mohon Yeol, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku akan pergi darimu. Untuk selamanya."

ChanYeol menggeleng dengan tegas. Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan Park ChanYeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu BaekHyun, karena aku men–" ChanYeol tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengucapkan kata yang akan membuat keduanya tetap bersama. ChanYeol rasa ini bukan saatnya.

Tanpa meneruskan perkataannya, ChanYeol menyambar bibir BaekHyun dan melumatnya begitu kasar. Tentu saja BaekHyun berontak, BaekHyun tidak ingin kembali masuk ke dalam pesona Park ChanYeol.

Tapi tetap saja, tenaga seorang Byun BaekHyun selalu kalah dengan Park ChanYeol.

Dan pada malam itu keduanya melakukan _sex_ hebat.

.

.

2 hari kemudian.

Siang hari ini KyungSoo mendatangi apartment ChanYeol dengan wajah angkuhnya. Dengan senyum miring yang ia miliki, KyungSoo terlihat begitu special siapapun yang melihatnya. Senyum yang ia miliki menutupi semua kelakuan buruknya. Yeah, itulah kelebihan KyungSoo.

Hari ini KyungSoo ingin mendapatkan ChanYeol kembali. KyungSoo tidak akan pernah rela ChanYeol lebih memilih BaekHyun. Meskipun kenyataannya KyungSoo sudah memiliki Kai, KyungSoo tetap akan memperjuangkan ChanYeol.

 _TING_

Pintu lift terbuka dengan sempurna. KyungSoo melangkahkan kakinya begitu mantap, kali ini KyungSoo yakin jika ChanYeol akan jatuh pada pesonanya. KyungSoo tak habis fikir, bagaimana akal sehat ChanYeol saat lebih memilih BaekHyun daripada dirinya yang sudah terlihat jelas lebih dari BaekHyun.

KyungSoo tersenyum saat sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartment ChanYeol. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi KyungSoo menekan bel karena ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu ChanYeol.

 _CEKLEK_

KyungSoo tersenyum sumringah saat melihat ChanYeol dihadapannya, berbeda jauh dengan ChanYeol yang menatap KyungSoo tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kau kemari KyungSoo? Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika kita–"

 _CHUP_

1 kecupan dari KyungSoo untuk ChanYeol.

"Aku merindukanmu Yeol."

ChanYeol menatap KyungSoo dengan malas, untuk apa KyungSoo menemuinya dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Apa KyungSoo mabuk? Tidak tidak, dilihat dari cara berpakaian dan cara bicara KyungSoo, _Namja_ itu baik-baik saja. Lalu untuk apa _Namja_ itu datang dan mengejutkan ChanYeol akan sikap baru KyungSoo?

"Katakan apa mau mu lalu kau bisa pergi dari sini?!."

Senyum KyungSoo luntur seketika. Sial! ChanYeol sudah berani mengusirnya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk ChanYeol-ah?."

"Tidak! Sekarang cepat apa yang kau mau?!."

"Aku… aku ingin kembali membantumu untuk menjauhkan BaekHyun darimu."

Kedua alis ChanYeol menukik tajam. Dulu memang ChanYeol akan senang jika KyungSoo membantunya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Entah mengapa ChanYeol merasa muak dengan semuanya. ChanYeol ingin berhenti tanpa tau alasan sesungguhnya.

"Kau mau apa? Menjauhkan BaekHyun dariku? Ck, lupakan semua itu Do KyungSoo. Lagipula perjanjian kita telah berakhir. Jadi aku minta padamu jangan menganggu hidupku lagi."

Perjanjian?

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya perjanjian apa antara ChanYeol dan KyungSoo. Dulu, saat BaekHyun dengan beraninya mengatakan suka pada ChanYeol dan ingin ChanYeol jadi kekasihnya, ChanYeol meminta KyungSoo untuk menjadi _Namja_ simpanan diantara ChanYeol dan BaekHyun. KyungSoo yang dasarnya memang menyukai ChanYeol setuju akan perjanjian itu. Selama itu berada disamping ChanYeol, KyungSoo akan melakukannya.

Dan alasan ChanYeol melakukan itu adalah untuk membuat BaekHyun menyesal karena mencintai Park ChanYeol dan meminta Park ChanYeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi ChanYeol tak habis fikir, hubungan mereka lebih dari 1 tahun tapi BaekHyun masih saja mempertahankan hubungan ini. Dan 2 hari yang lalu adalah puncaknya.

"A–Apa Yeol? Melupakan semuanya? Perjanjian kita berakhir? B–Bagaimana bisa?!."

ChanYeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Cara yang kita lakukan tidak memberi efek apapun pada BaekHyun, Soo. Jadi lupakan semuanya dan kau kembalilah pada tunanganmu."

"Tidak ChanYeol! Kau tidak boleh membatalkan perjanjian itu! Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku melupakan semuanya?! Tidak taukah kau jika apa yang selama ini kita lakukan sangat berarti untukku!."

Air mata KyungSoo menetes begitu cepat. ChanYeol sudah memprediksi ini semua akan terjadi. ChanYeol tidak buta disaat KyungSoo yang menatapnya penuh cinta, KyungSoo yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya, dan KyungSoo yang selalu memujinya meskipun KyungSoo tau jika Park ChanYeol _Namja_ yang brengsek.

"Kyung, sadarlah! Kita harus menyudahi ini semua! Bahagialah bersama Kai dan aku akan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya."

"Bohong! Aku tau alasan kau mengakhiri perjanjian itu! Kau MENCINTAI BaekHyun! Benarkan?! KAU MENCINTAI BYUN BAEKHYUN KAN?!."

"KYUNGSOO!."

ChanYeol menarik lengan KyungSoo untuk masuk kedalam apartment nya. ChanYeol tidak ingin seseorang mendengar pertengkaran mereka, itu sangat memalukan.

Keduanya berada diruang tamu saat ini. ChanYeol yang menatap KyungSoo begitu tajam, begitu sebaliknya. Sedari tadi air mata KyungSoo menetes deras, KyungSoo memang tidak berusaha menghentikan tangisnya karena KyungSoo ingin ChanYeol kasihan padanya dan kembali berpihak padanya.

"Aku mohon Kyung! Sadarlah! Kita hentikan semua ini okey?." Ucap ChanYeol sambil mengusap kedua pipi KyungSoo dengan kedua tangannya. ChanYeol hanya ingin KyungSoo tenang, ChanYeol tidak bermaksud membuat hati KyungSoo berharap lagi.

KyungSoo memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kembali menatap mata ChanYeol dengan sendu.

"Baiklah, aku akan merelakan kau dengan BaekHyun. Asalkan–

"–kau mau tidur _–sex_ denganku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

.

BaekHyun menatap kantung plastik yang berisikan kue kering di kedua tangannya. Hari ini BaekHyun ingin menemui LuHan untuk meminta maaf, lalu setelah itu pergi ke apartment ChanYeol. BaekHyun harap ChanYeol suka dengan kuenya. Kue ini khusus BaekHyun buat sendiri untuk orang yang special untuk hidupnya.

BaekHyun telah sampai didepan rumah LuHan. BaekHyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya gugup. Sesudah pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, BaekHyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan LuHan. Doa kan saja LuHan masih mau menerima BaekHyun.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _CEKLEK_

BaekHyun sedikit terkejut saat pintu utama terbuka. Didepannya terdapat –ibu LuHan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Eoh, BaekHyun.. ingin mencari LuHan ya?."

BaekHyun menganggup gugup. Masih mau kah LuHan bertemu dengannya?

"Sayang sekali _Chagi_ , LuHan baru saja keluar dengan SeHun. Dan mereka bilang akan pulang malam."

Pundak BaekHyun melorot seketika. Mungkin belum saatnya ia bertemu dengan LuHan. BaekHyun yakin LuHan tidak akan tega membencinya, karena BaekHyun tau jika LuHan begitu menyayanginya.

"Oh begitu ya _Ahjumma_. Baiklah, BaekHyun titip ini saja. Tolong berikan ke LuHan _Hyung_ ya _Ahjumma_.." Ujar BaekHyun lalu memberikan kue kering kesukaan LuHan.

"Tentu saja, LuHan pasti senang menerimanya."

BaekHyun tersenyum manis. Ya, semoga saja.

"Kalau begitu BaekHyun pergi dulu."

"Eh, tidak mau mampir?."

"Lain kali saja _Ahjumma,_ BaekHyun masih ada urusan. Permisi _Ahjumma_."

BaekHyun melangkah keluar dari rumah LuHan. Senyum BaekHyun terlihat begitu manis. Akhirnya BaekHyun bisa tersenyum lepas setelah 1 tahun menerima kesakitan dihatinya.

"Semoga saja ChanYeol suka."

Dengan langkah riang BaekHyun berjalan menuju apartment ChanYeol.

.

 _TING_

Pintu lift terbuka dan memperlihatkan BaekHyun berdiri dengan senyumannya. BaekHyun tidak sabar melihat ChanYeol memakan kue buatannya. ChanYeol pasti suka. BaekHyun jadi ingat saat kemarin memasakkan ChanYeol makan malam dan ChanYeol begitu lahap memakannya. BaekHyun rasa, ChanYeol berusaha membuka hari untuk BaekHyun.

Ya semoga saja itu benar. BaekHyun berdoa untuk itu.

BaekHyun meraba dadanya yang bergemuruh. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat gugup bertemu dengan ChanYeol. Mungkin karena ChanYeol sedikit berubah sikapnya terakhir kali bertemu BaekHyun. ChanYeol menjadi sedikit pendiam kali ini.

Okey. BaekHyun siap bertemu Park ChanYeol.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Butuh waktu 1 menit untuk BaekHyun menunggu pintu apartment ChanYeol terbuka. BaekHyun sudah menyiapkan senyum termanisnya, tapi disaat pintu itu dibuka senyum manis BaekHyun hilang seketika.

BaekHyun terkejut.

BaekHyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

KyungSoo.

 _Namja_ itu yang membuka pintu apartment ChanYeol dan hanya memakai bathrobe.

Keduanya saling menatap. KyungSoo yang bermuka datar menunggu respon BaekHyun, sedangkan BaekHyun terdiam melihat keadaan KyungSoo yang penuh dengan kissmark ungu. Apakah KyungSoo dan ChanYeol…

"Siapa yang datang Soo–"

ChanYeol terdiam beberapa centi didepan BaekHyun. _Namja_ tinggi itu juga terkejut melihat BaekHyun telah berdiri didepan pintu apartmentnya.

"BaekHyun?."

BaekHyun tersadar dari lamunannya. BaekHyun menatap ChanYeol yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. BaekHyun juga melihat tanda merah disekitar pundak dan dada ChanYeol. Jadi benar jika keduanya telah melakukan _sex_?

Cukup sudah. BaekHyun sudah lelah dengan sakit hati ini. BaekHyun akan mengakhiri ini semua sekarang.

" _Annyeong haseyo_. Maaf menganggu kalian berdua. Aku.. aku tadi.. aku tadi tidak sengaja lewat sini dan ingin mampir, tapi sepertinya aku mengganggu. Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. _Annyeong haseyo_."

BaekHyun segera menundukkan badannya untuk pamit, dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa BaekHyun berjalan menuju lift. BaekHyun menggenggam kantung plastik yang ia bawa dengan sangat erat. Setelah masuk kedalam lift, air mata BaekHyun tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Rasa sakit ini sudah pada puncaknya. ChanYeol benar-benar mengkhianatinya.

ChanYeol tidak akan pernah mencintai BaekHyun.

BaekHyun berjalan dengan lesu ke halte bis. Air mata yang selalu ia tahan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, sekekali BaekHyun menyeka air matanya tapi tetap saja air mata itu tidak mau berhenti. Air mata itu seakan tau sakit hati BaekHyun begitu dalam.

Pada akhirnya BaekHyun memutuskan masa depannya.

"Kris _Hyung_ , aku akan ikut denganmu ke Amerika." Ujar BaekHyun melalu sambungan telfon.

Sedangkan itu KyungSoo dan ChanYeol masih berdiam diri ditempat masing-masing. KyungSoo menolehkan wajahnya pada ChanYeol. KyungSoo tau ChanYeol bingung ingin melakukan apa? terlihat sekali pada kedua matanya yang menatap kosong pintu apartment.

"Kau tidak mau mengejarnya?."

ChanYeol tersadar. _Namja_ tinggi itu menatap KyungSoo meminta penjelasan.

"BaekHyun. BaekHyun kembali kau sakiti Yeol, tidakkah kau merasakan itu?."

ChanYeol hanya diam. KyungSoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. ChanYeol memang masih ragu pada hatinya. Padahal KyungSoo sudah melihat jelas jika ChanYeol mulai tertarik pada BaekHyun.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas semuanya."

KyungSoo kembali ke kamar ChanYeol untuk memakai baju lalu keluar dari apartment ChanYeol. Meninggalkan ChanYeol yang masih termenung ditempatnya.

.

.

BaekHyun menatap lantai marmer bandara Incheon. Malam ini, BaekHyun akan meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan masa kelamnya. Ya, BaekHyun memutuskan akan ikut Kris ke Amerika, sudah cukup ia menderita di Negara asalnya. Dengan begini BaekHyun bisa hidup tenang.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut denganku Baek?."

BaekHyun sedikit terkejut dengan suara Kris yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya _Hyung_ , aku sangat yakin. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku ingin hidup bahagia. Aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Apapun keputusan BaekHyun, Kris akan mendukungnya, karena ini memang yang terbaik untuknya.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu LuHan atau siapapun? Mereka pasti terkejut mengetahui kau hilang begitu saja."

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka, tapi tidak sekarang. Mereka tantangan terberat untukku. Aku pastinya tidak akan tega meninggalkan mereka."

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak surai BaekHyun.

"Baiklah Wu Baixian, pesawat kita sudah datang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Seoul dan kenangan pahitmu."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu menatap penjuru bandara Incheon untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _Selamat tinggal Seoul. Selamat tinggal semuanya. Selamat tinggal Park ChanYeol._

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

Kedatangan Park ChanYeol ke fakultas tempat BaekHyun kuliah sangat menghebohkan. _Namja_ tampan dan tinggi itu berjalan dengan tenang. Kacamata hitam yang ia pakai membuatnya semakin berkilau. Lihatlah, disetiap ChanYeol melangkah beberapa orang disekitarnya menatapnya takjub. Park ChanYeol adalah _Namja_ yang sempurna.

ChanYeol meneliti setiap ruangan dan beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Jangan tanyakan ChanYeol mencari siapa, karena sudah seminggu ini ChanYeol tidak pernah melihat BaekHyun. ChanYeol selalu menyangkal jika _Namja_ itu merindukan BaekHyun, ChanYeol selalu meyakinkan hatinya jika ia ada beberapa urusan dengan BaekHyun. Meskipun ChanYeol tidak taua urusan apa itu.

Sudah 20 menit ChanYeol berkeliling tapi ia belum juga menemukan BaekHyun. Bahkan ChanYeol sudah mencarinya di toilet, taman belakang, gudang dan yang terakhir balkon atap, tapi tetap saja BaekHyun tidak ada disana. Dan ChanYeol ingat jika ada 1 tempat yang belum ia periksa. Kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, ChanYeol meneliti setiap meja. BaekHyun tidak ada, yang ia lihat hanyalah teman-teman BaekHyun. LuHan, SeHun, Kai.

Dengan gaya nya yang angkuh ChanYeol menghampiri meja LuHan.

"Ekkhhemm.."

Ketiga orang dimeja itu mendongak menatap ChanYeol yang menatap lurus taman belakang. Ketiganya heran melihat ChanYeol berada di fakultas yang seharusnya ChanYeol tidak berada disini.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?." Ketus LuHan.

"Kau temannya BaekHyun kan? Kau pasti tau BaekHyun dimana."

Alis LuHan menukik tajam. Untuk apa _Namja_ brengsek ini mencari BaekHyun?

"Untuk apa kau mencari BaekHyun? Kau ingin menyakitinya lagi?."

ChanYeol melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menatap LuHan tajam. Begitu pula LuHan. SeHun dan Kai merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari keduanya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya, jadi katakan cepat dimana BaekHyun?!."

"Ck, kenapa kau bertanya keberadaan BaekHyun padaku?!."

"Karena kau temannya!."

"TAPI KAU KEKASIHNYA!."

Hening.

ChanYeol skak mat.

Atmosfer didalam kantin juga menakutkan. Semua yang berada dikantin melihat pertengkaran LuHan dan ChanYeol dengan serius. Karena menurut ChanYeol berbicara dengan LuHan tidak ada gunya, _Namja_ itu pergi dari kantin menuju mobilnya. ChanYeol akan mencari BaekHyun sendiri.

Disaat ChanYeol berjalan menjauh ke parkiran, ChanYeol tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua mahasiswi yang baru keluar dari ruang dosen.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh, kau tau Byun BaekHyun? Kekasih Park Chanyeol."

"Tentu saja aku tau! Dia Namja beruntung yang mendapatkan malaikat seperti Park ChanYeol."

"Saat aku mengecek absen tadi, nama Byun BaekHyun tidak ada. Disaat aku mencari di computer Mr. Han, nama Byun BaekHyun juga tidak ada. Apa mungkin BaekHyun keluar dari kuliahnya?."

" _MWO_?! Benarkah? Tapi sejak kapan? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?."

ChanYeol yang mendengar percakapan itu heran. Apa benar BaekHyun keluar dari kuliahnya? Tapi kenapa?. ChanYeol berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya. Ia harus ke apartment BaekHyun. ChanYeol ingin memastikan sendiri jika BaekHyun tidak berhenti kuliah.

20 menit kemudian.

ChanYeol segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju apartment BaekHyun. Bahkan ChanYeol rela menaiki tangga darurat karena terlalu lama menunggu lift. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi, tapi kali ini lebih sesak hingga membuat ChanYeol kesulitan bernafas.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartment milik BaekHyun, ChanYeol mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetuk pintu dengan brutal. Rasa sesak dan rasa takut yang di rasakan ChanYeol begitu menyiksa. Disini ada yang janggal.

"Permisi anak muda."

ChanYeol segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat ada seorang kakek tua menghampirinya. Kakek tua itu menilai dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. ChanYeol dibuat heran dengan sikap kakek tua ini.

"Kau tinggi, kau juga tampan, matamu juga bulat, telingamu lebar. Ah! Apa kau Park ChanYeol?!."

Garis didahi ChanYeol menyatu. Siapa kakek tua ini? Kenapa kakek tua ini tau namanya?

"Ya, aku Park ChanYeol."

"Ya tuhan akhirnya! Aku sudah seminggu menunggumu, dan akhirnya kau datang juga. Ah, perkenalkan dulu aku kakek Jung. Tetangga Baekkie."

"Baekkie?."

Kakek Jung tertawa kecil. "Iya Baekkie. Byun BaekHyun. Aku suka sekali memanggilnya Baekkie, nama itu begitu cocok dengan BaekHyun yang menggemaskan."

ChanYeol hanya mengangguk. Lalu 1 pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya. Untuk apa kakek tua ini menunggu kedatangannya? Jika BaekHyun ada keperluan dengan ChanYeol, seharusnya BaekHyun datang langsung ke hadapan ChanYeol.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Tunggu sebentar."

Kakek Jung masuk kedalam apartmentnya meninggalkan ChanYeol yang kebingungan. ChanYeol tak peduli dengan kakek tua itu, Namja itu kembali mengetuk pintu apartment BaekHyun dengan brutal.

"YAK! Jangan kau ketuk keras begitu! Percuma saja kau mengetuknya karena BaekHyun sudah tidak tinggal disitu lagi."

Dan lagi, ChanYeol tak paham akan perkataan kakek Jung.

" _Igeo_!."

Kakek Jung memberikan ChanYeol sebuah surat beramplop biru.

"Surat itu dari BaekHyun untukmu. BaekHyun bilang jangan tanyakan apapun, cukup kau baca surat itu lalu hiduplah bahagia. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dan satu pesanku, jangan jadi gila karena surat itu."

Baiklah, sekarang ChanYeol seperti orang bodoh yang hanya diam didepan pintu apartment BaekHyun.

ChanYeol segera membuka surat itu. Karena semua ini membingungkan untuknya. BaekHyun sudah tidak kuliah. Lalu BaekHyun juga sudah tidak tinggal di apartmennya. Lalu untuk apa BaekHyun memberikannya surat. Ini sangat membingungkan untuk ChanYeol.

ChanYeol membaca surat itu dengan mata memerah. Tak lama kemudian ChanYeol berlari menuju mobilnya, ia harus bertemu LuHan.

Sesampainya dirumah LuHan, ChanYeol segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar. ChanYeol mengetuk pintu rumah LuHan dengan brutal. Tak lama kemudian muncullah LuHan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ada apa lagi Park ChanYeol?! Sudah ku bilang, aku–"

"Katakan dimana Byun BaekHyun?!."

LuHan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku tidak tau dimana BaekHyun! Berhenti bertanya dimana BaekHyun, karena aku memang tidak tau dimana BaekHyun!."

"Tidak LuHan! Kau pasti tau dimana BaekHyun! Katakan dimana BaekHyun!."

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!."

"Aku mohon LuHan katakan dimana BaekHyun tinggal sekarang. Aku–"

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang Park ChanYeol! Aku tidak tau dimana BaekHyun dan jangan datang ke rumahku lagi!."

 _BRAK!_

LuHan menutup pintu dengan keras dan meninggalkan ChanYeol yang menyesali semua perbuatannya selama ini. Dengan langkah lesu ChanYeol kembali ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya pulang.

Sesampainya di apartment, ChanYeol hanya diam memandang surat yang diberikan BaekHyun. _Namja_ tinggi itu meremat surat yang ia bawa hingga tak berbentuk.

"ARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!." ChanYeol berteriak sangat kencang lalu mendorong meja didepannya hingga meja itu berbalik.

"SIALAN KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN! KENAPA KAU PERGI SEPERTI PENGECUT!."

Amarah ChanYeol tak terkendali. ChanYeol menjatuhkan apapun barang yang berada disekitarnya. Tak peduli seberapa mahal barang itu.

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENINGGALKANKU! KEMBALI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!."

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU BAEK!."

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU! HIKS.."

"Kau meninggalkanku disaat aku sudah mencintaimu."

Yeah, penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu.

 _Dear ChanYeollie_

 _Annyeong! Hehehe_

 _Aku tau disaat ChanYeollie membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi jauh. Maafkan aku karena tidak pamit secara langsung, aku akui Byun BaekHyun adalah Namja yang pengecut. Maafkan Namja pengecut yang sudah berani mencintai seorang Park ChanYeol._

 _Di surat ini aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu Park ChanYeol. Aku tidak berharap kau membalasnya tapi bisakah kau mengingat cinta ini meskipun hanya sedikit?. Hah! Kau tau Park –bodoh ChanYeol, aku merasakan sesak selama 1 tahun akhir ini. Entah mengapa rasa sesak itu semakin hari semakin membuatku tercekik. Tak bisakah kau merasakannya?_

 _Aku mencintaimu tapi bukan berarti aku egois menyuruhmu mencintaiku. Tapi ini memang kesalahanku. Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku. Ini kesalahanku untuk mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku . Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu mencintaiku seperti aku menginginkanmu. Meskipun hatiku sakit. Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membiarkanmu pergi. Itu semua memang kesalahanku. Maafkan aku Park ChanYeol. Dan aku berharap dengan tidak adanya diriku hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Berbahagialah. Karena aku telah pergi dari hidupmu_

 _Sekali lagi maaf aku._

 _Maafkan aku karena menjadi seperti ini.  
(Memaafkan seseorang) yang selalu mencintaimu._

 _Byun BaekHyun_

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

 _HOEK HOEK_

"Baixian, kau tak apa? Kau sakit?."

BaekHyun menggeleng lemah. BaekHyun duduk di closet karena lelah sedari tadi mondar mandir ke kamar mandi. Entahlah, hari ini BaekHyun merasakan mual yang sangat menganggu. Untung saja ada Tao, _Namja_ tinggi bermata panda yang menemaninya setiap saat.

"Sebaiknya kau ke dokter, kau sudah 3 hari ini mual-mual."

"Hah.. mungkin hanya masuk angin Tao-ya. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir! Kemarin kau pingsan di dapur."

BaekHyun hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, karena apa yang dikatakan Tao benar. Kemarin kepalanya begitu pusing hingga ia pingsan didapur ketika ingin mengambil minum.

"Pokoknya kita ke dokter sekarang!."

.

Selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit, BaekHyun terdiam melihat jalanan yang begitu ramai pekerja kantoran. Disampingnya ada Tao yang juga terdiam. Tao tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur BaekHyun.

"Baixian, kau ingin kue beras? Bukankah kau tadi–"

"Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Oh baiklah."

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam. 15 menit kemudian, Tao tidak tahan dengan atmosfir yang terjadi diantara mereka. Pada dasarnya Tao memang cerewet, jadi ia akan berusaha menghibur BaekHyun.

"Bukannya aku menyudutkanmu, tapi kau harus menerima semua ini Baek. Itu semua anugerah. Kau harus menerimanya. "

"Anak itu.. meskipun tidak tau siapa ayahnya, tapi anak itu tau jika ia masih mempunyai ibu."

Air mata BaekHyun menetes begitu saja.

"Tao _-ya_."

"Aku dan Kris _Gege_ akan membantumu merawat si kecil. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang apapun."

BaekHyun tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya.

Saat di rumah sakit tadi, dokter mengatakan jika BaekHyun _Namja_ yang istimewa. Karena BaekHyun..

POSITIF HAMIL

.

"Yak! _Chagi_ , jangan digigit mainannya. Itu kotor."

"Ma.. Ma.. Ma.."

" _Aigo_.. ada apa _Chagi-ah_? Mau minum susu?."

Balita 5 bulan itu tertawa lucu.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_.. Mama akan buatkan susunya."

 **EPILOG END**

Hallo aku kembali dengan cerita yang super panjang. Maaf telat update 3 bulan:( tugas numpuk, ujian praktek barusan selesai, dan sekarang disibukkan dengan tryout-_-

Author makasih banget buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti FF ini dari pertama hingga END. Maaf mengecewakan:( Chap.6 belum diedit sama sekali, jadi maaf kalau ada typo. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya semakin lama semakin gak nyambung. Maaf juga kalau kurang feel:(. Bikin Chp.6 ini udah kayak kerja rodi haha

Okey cukup sekian cuap cuap dari Author.

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH BACA FF INI + COMENT. TANPA KALIAN AKU TIDAK PUNYA SEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN HAHA

Sequel? 5 :p


	7. PROLOG FULL

**[Prolog Full]**

 _"_ _Selamat datang di Amerika, Baek."_

 _"_ _Sekarang, aku bahagia Hyung."_

 _"_ _Hyung, aku merindukannya."_

 _"_ _A–Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."_

 _"_ _Mianhae hiks.. hiks.."_

 _"_ _Selamat datang di dunia malaikat kecilku."_

 **MISTAKE**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast exclued OCs belong it their management, fans, dan families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **Sorry for Typo!**

 **Summary: Ini kesalahanku karena tidak membuatmu lebih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. "Mungkin benar kata LuHan Hyung, dia memang tidak mencintaiku"/"Saranghae ..."**

Byun BaekHyun. _Namja_ mungil yang sangat cantik berhati emas. Siapapun yang mengenal BaekHyun akan tau BaekHyun adalah _Namja_ yang istimewa. Yeah, BaekHyun memang istimewa, tapi sayangnya takdir tidak berpihak padanya. 1 tahun lebih ia terkurung akan rasa sakit hatinya. 1 tahun lebih dia bersama seseorang yang ia cintai tapi diperlakukan begitu buruk.

Sejak kecil BaekHyun mendapatkan banyak kebahagian. Kedua orang tuanya. Sahabatnya. Temannya. Dan orang-orang sekitar BaekHyun. Tapi semua itu terengkut begitu cepat saat kedua orang tua BaekHyun meninggal dunia. Kebahagian BaekHyun hilang begitu saja.

Tidak ada orang tua yang mencintai dan menyayangi BaekHyun sepenuh hati. Tidak ada sahabat yang menghiburnya dikala BaekHyun sedih. Tidak ada teman yang selalu ada untuk BaekHyun ketika BaekHyun membutuhkan teman bermain. Dan orang-orang disekitar BaekHyun hilang begitu saja saat tau BaekHyun tinggal sebatang kara di lingkungannya.

BaekHyun menjalani hidupnya dengan sangat berat. Ia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebuTuhannya hidupnya. BaekHyun harus rela melepas masa mudanya untuk bekerja dan hanya bisa bermimpi untuk kembali bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Hidup BaekHyun berubah total.

Tapi saat ia masuk _Senior High School_ , BaekHyun bertemu LuHan yang dikala itu kakak kelas BaekHyun. LuHan merasa kasihan pada BaekHyun yang hanya duduk di taman belakang sendirian. BaekHyun tidak mempunyai teman meskipun sudah 5 bulan bersekolah.

Pertemanan LuHan dan BaekHyun mengalir begitu saja. LuHan berhasil menyakinkan BaekHyun jika LuHan berteman dengan BaekHyun secara tulus. Disetiap BaekHyun bersedih, LuHan selalu ada untuk BaekHyun. Disetiap BaekHyun kesusahan, LuHan selalu bersedia membantu BaekHyun. Mereka berdua sangat dekat, bahkan ibu LuHan sudah menganggap BaekHyun anaknya sendiri.

Hingga pada akhirnya LuHan lulus dan melanjutkan perguruan tinggi, BaekHyun selalu kesepian di sekolah. Tidak ada LuHan yang menemani BaekHyun. BaekHyun kembali sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Dan ditahun terakhir BaekHyun sekolah, _Namja_ mungil itu bersungguh sungguh untuk masuk di Universitas yang sama dengan LuHan. Perjuangan BaekHyun tidak sia-sia, karena BaekHyun kembali dipersatukan dengan LuHan di satu Universitas.

Setelah mendapatkan kebahagiannya, BaekHyun kembali mendapatkan cobaan hidup. BaekHyun bertemu Park ChanYeol. _Namja_ tampan yang super angkuh. Pertama kali bertemu ChanYeol, BaekHyun terkejut bukan main. Wajah ChanYeol sangat persis dengan mendiang ayahnya. Dan pada saat itu pula BaekHyun menyakinkan hatinya untuk menjadi kekasih ChanYeol.

.

.

BaekHyun menatap langit Washington D.C. melalui jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan sesak. Sudah 3 bulan BaekHyun tinggal di Amerika, tepatnya di apartment milik Kris. BaekHyun tidak tinggal sendiri, ia bersama Kris dan juga Tao –tunangan Kris.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Amerika, BaekHyun terpana dengan kota itu. Washington D.C. sangat berbeda dengan Seoul. Setelah Check Out dari bandara, Kris memboyong BaekHyun ke apartmennya. BaekHyun sempat terkejut saat Kris mengenalkan Tao sebagai tunangan Kris. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan LDR Amerika-Seoul?

Dan setelah Kris menjelaskan bahwa semua itu bisa terjadi, dengan modal kepercayaan keduanya hubungan mereka bisa berjalan sejauh ini. BaekHyun tentu saja iri dengan semua itu entah kenapa perjalanan cinta orang-orang terdekatnya begitu indah, tidak sepertinya kisah cintanya.

BaekHyun kembali menghela nafas. Sudah pukul 9 pagi, dan saatnya BaekHyun bekerja. Jika kalian berfikir BaekHyun hanya berdiam diri didalam apartment, kalian salah. 1 bulan tinggal di Amerika, BaekHyun memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dengan modal kemampuan menggambarnya, BaekHyun melamar pekerjaan sebagai desainer.

Mencari pekerjaan memang tidaklah gampang, dan itu yang dirasakan BaekHyun. Setelah 1 bulan melamar sana sini, BaekHyun diterima di sebuah butik. Butik itu memang tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi cukup ramai. BaekHyun senang akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan, dengan bekerja BaekHyun dapat meringankan beban Kris. BaekHyun merasa ia terlalu banyak merepotkan Kris dan Tao. Padahal pekerjaan mereka juga bergaji pas-pasan. Kris yang menjadi manager disebuah perusahaan, sedangkan Tao menjadi koki disebuah restaurant.

Sebenarnya Kris maupun Tao tidak memperbolehkan BaekHyun bekerja. BaekHyun masih 1 bulan tinggal di Amerika, mereka takut BaekHyun tidak bisa menjaga diri karena Kris maupun Tao tau bagaimana kejamnya kejahatan di Amerika. Tapi bukan namanya Byun BaekHyun jika tidak bisa meyakinkan sepasang kekasih itu. Dengan berbagai alasan dari BaekHyun akhirnya keduanya memperbolehkan BaekHyun bekerja, asalkan BaekHyun harus pulang sebelum pukul 7 malam. Semua itu BaekHyun turuti.

BaekHyun menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke butik. Peralatan tulis dan juga kertas putih yang sudah ia gambar sketsa baju. Sebenarnya Kris dan Tao belum bisa percaya jika BaekHyun menjadi desainer, tapi setelah melihat sketsa yang dibuat BaekHyun, keduanya menatap takjub sketsa itu. Bahkan Tao meminta BaekHyun untuk membuatkan texudo disaat Kris dan Tao menikah nanti. Tentu saja BaekHyun menyetujuinya.

BaekHyun mengunci pintu apartment lalu pergi dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. 10 menit menunggu bus, akhirnya BaekHyun duduk nyaman di bus. Kehidupan BaekHyun di Amerika tak beda jauh seperti di Seoul, mungkin perbedaannya terletak di hati dan fikiran BaekHyun. Di Amerika BaekHyun terlihat bahagia dan damai.

Tapi tetap saja dimanapun BaekHyun berada, _Namja_ itu selalu melamun. Entah melamunkan apa, BaekHyun bahkan tak paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini, BaekHyun hanya melamun menatap luar jendela. Sekitar 15 menit, BaekHyun turun dari bus dan berjalan ke kiri menuju butik.

"Hai Baixian." Sapa _Yeoja_ berkulit coklat dengan aksen Amerika yang kental.

Baixian? Memang, sebelum pindah ke Amerika, Kris telah mengganti identitas BaekHyun menjadi adiknya. Maka dari itu nama BaekHyun menjadi Wu Baixian.

"Hai Luna." Jawab BaekHyun dengan senyumannya.

Luna mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat BaekHyun berjalan lesu ke mejanya. Sekedar informasi jika Luna juga bekerja sebagai desainer, mungkin lebih gampangnya Luna patner kerja BaekHyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Baixian? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Oh _I'm okay_ Luna."

"Jika kau sakit kenapa kau bekerja. Kau perlu beristirahat dirumah"

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum. Yeah, setidaknya di Amerika banyak orang yang memperdulikannya meskipun BaekHyun orang asing di negara ini.

"Terima kasih telah peduli padaku Luna, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas."

"Okay. Jika kau butuh bantuan aku siap membantumu."

BaekHyun mengangguk lalu kembali berkutat dengan sketsa nya.

Beberapa hari ini BaekHyun memang merasa tidak enak badan. BaekHyun sering pusing lalu mual-mual. Tapi BaekHyun tidak menganggapnya serius, mungkin hanya masuk angin. Yeah, sebenarnya BaekHyun tidak ingin merepotkan Kris atau Tao lagi jika ia sakit. Selama beberapa hari ini BaekHyun hanya meminum obat pereda demam.

Tapi itu tak berefek apa-apa. BaekHyun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Seharusnya sakit kepala BaekHyun sembuh setelah diberi obat, tapi sekarang membuat BaekHyun semakin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Baixian, _are you okay_?." Tanya Luna dengan wajah khawatir saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan BaekHyun. Luna segera beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri BaekHyun.

" _I'm fine_ Luna. Bisakah aku meminta tolong? Tolong buatkan aku teh hangat."

"OK. _Wait a minute_."

Dengan langkah cepat Luna keluar dari ruangannya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan BaekHyun the hangat. Tak sampai 5 menit Luna telah kembali dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Baixian? Kau benar-benar sakit."

"Aku sedikit pusing."

"Apa aku harus membeli obat untukmu?"

BaekHyun menggeleng. " _No, thank you_. Mungkin aku akan pulang lebih awal nanti."

"Harus! Kau sakit! Dan beristirahatlah dirumah."

" _Thank you Luna_."

.

.

BaekHyun menghela nafas panjang, hari ini ia tidak masuk bekerja. BaekHyun beralasan pada Tao dan Kris jika bos nya meliburkan seluruh karyawannya karena ada acara. Tao dan Kris percaya-percaya saja, karena memang keduanya sedikit terburu-buru tadi.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun bosan berada di apartment sendirian dan hanya berbaring di ranjang. Tapi ketika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu selalu saja mual di perutnya mengganggu, belum lagi sakit kepala yang ia rasakan. Yang bisa BaekHyun lakukan hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang. Makan pun BaekHyun harus menahan mual dan pusing dikepalanya. BaekHyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Tapi tetap saja BaekHyun tidak ambil pusing. BaekHyun tetap meyakinkan dirinya jika ia terserang penyakit biasa.

.

Hingga 2 hari berlalu.

BaekHyun mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk–lagi. Mual itu datang lagi. Tangan kanan BaekHyun ia tempatkan dimulutnya sedangkan tangan kiri BaekHyun ia tempatkan di perutnya. BaekHyun ingin muntah, tapi sulit.

 _HOEK HOEK_

BaekHyun segera lari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya, tapi kembali hanya air liurnya yang keluar. BaekHyun sedikit terengah karena ia mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya tapi tak berhasil. BaekHyun sempat berfikir bahwa ia keracunan makanan, tapi seingatnya ia hanya memakan masakan yang ia buat sendiri. Ini semakin aneh.

 _HOEK HOEK HOEK_

Mual itu datang lagi.

"Baixian, kau tak apa? Kau sakit?."

Disaat BaekHyun mencuci mulutnya di westafel, Tao menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

BaekHyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak apa Tao-ya."

BaekHyun duduk di closet karena lelah sedari tadi mondar mandir ke kamar mandi. Entahlah, hari ini BaekHyun merasakan mual yang sangat menganggu. Untung saja ada Tao, _Namja_ tinggi bermata panda yang menemaninya setiap saat.

"Sebaiknya kau ke dokter, kau sudah 3 hari ini mual-mual."

"Hah.. mungkin hanya masuk angin Tao-ya. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir! Kemarin kau pingsan di dapur."

BaekHyun hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, karena apa yang dikatakan Tao benar. Kemarin kepalanya begitu pusing hingga ia pingsan didapur ketika ingin mengambil minum.

"Pokoknya kita ke dokter sekarang!."

BaekHyun hanya pasrah saat Tao memapahnya menuju mobil yang berada di basemant. Untuk kali ini saja BaekHyun menyetujui Tao membawanya ke rumah sakit, karena BaekHyun memang tersiksa jika terus menerus mual dan pusing kepala.

Tak berapa lama keduanya telah sampai di rumah sakit, BaekHyun duduk diruang tunggu sedangkan Tao mendaftarkan BaekHyun pada bagian repsesonist.

"Kau tak apa kan Baixian menunggu sebentar?." Tanya Tao setelah duduk disamping BaekHyun. BaekHyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

5 menit menunggu akhirnya nama Wu Baixian dipanggil.

BaekHyun menjalani pemeriksaan seperti pasien lainnya, tapi BaekHyun heran saat dokter berkali-kali memeriksa perutnya. Tak hanya itu, kerutan di kening sang dokter membuat BaekHyun takut jika terjadi hal yang serius pada perutnya.

"Apakah perutmu sakit?."

BaekHyun menggeleng. Sang dokter kembali mengetuk perutnya dengan 2 jari, tapi tetap saja BaekHyun tidak merasakan apapun.

"Pemeriksaan selesai."

Ini yang lebih mengherankan lagi. Pemeriksaan hanya berjalan 10 menit, dan yang diperiksa hanya perut. Apa benar ia keracunan makanan?. BaekHyun berjalan menghampiri Tao yang duduk di kursi samping meja dokter. BaekHyun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Tao. Keduanya berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"Entah ini kabar baik atau buruk, ini akan membuat kalian terkejut. Terutama anda ."

BaekHyun dan Tao saling pandang.

"Selamat , anda _Namja_ istimewa yang memiliki rahim. Anda positif HAMIL."

BaekHyun maupun Tao terkejut bukan main. Hamil? BaekHyun? Tapi dia laki-laki. BaekHyun menatap sang dokter dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. Apa semua ini nyata? Didalam perutnya ada segumpal darah yang merupakan anaknya.

" _DOCTORS ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin Baixian–"

"Kangdungan berjalan 2 bulan. Jika kalian tidak percaya, bisa melakukan USG."

BaekHyun menundukkan kepala menatap perutnya yang masih rata. Dengan tangan gemetar, BaekHyun mengelus perutnya. BaekHyun tidak tau harus bahagia atau membenci semua ini. Ia bingung dengan keadaan ini. Didalam perutnya ada anaknya, darah dagingnya. Hasil hubungan dari dirinya dengan–

Air mata BaekHyun menetes dengan perlahan.

"Saya akan memberikan vitamin pada . Dan saya harap memeriksakan kandungannya 1 bulan 2 kali. Kandungan masih terbilang muda, dan rentan akan keguguran. Jadi, harus menjaganya dengan baik."

Tao mengelus punggung BaekHyun. Tak hanya BaekHyun, Tao pun tidak percaya jika BaekHyun dapat hamil. Ini semua memang kehendak Tuhan, mereka sebagai umat hanya bisa menerima kehendak Tuhan. Ya, mau tidak mau BaekHyun harus menerima jika ia mengandung.

Tao memapah BaekHyun untuk keluar dari ruangan dokter saat sang dokter selesai mencatatkan vitamin dan susu hamil untuk BaekHyun. Sebenarnya di dunia ini laki-laki mengandung tidak aneh lagi, tapi BaekHyun tidak bisa percaya jika ia salah satu _Namja_ istimewa itu. Entah bagaimana BaekHyun menyikapinya.

BaekHyun kembali duduk diruang tunggu, menunggu Tao yang menebus vitamin dan susunya. Pandangan BaekHyun terlihat kosong, _Namja_ mungil itu sedari tadi memegangi perutnya dan sekekali mengusapnya. Yang dipikirkan BaekHyun hanya satu. Bagaimana nasib anak di kandungannya ini. Dan bisakah BaekHyun mempertahakan kandungannya. BaekHyun bimbang akan keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"Baixian, _let's go home then you have to break a lot_."

Tao kembali memapah BaekHyun menuju mobil. Tao menatap BaekHyun yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tao paham betul apa yang dirasakan BaekHyun.

Selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit, BaekHyun terdiam melihat jalanan yang begitu ramai pekerja kantoran. Disampingnya ada Tao yang juga terdiam. Tao tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur BaekHyun.

"Baixian, kau ingin kue beras? Bukankah kau tadi–"

"Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Oh baiklah."

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam. 15 menit kemudian, Tao tidak tahan dengan atmosfir yang terjadi diantara mereka. Pada dasarnya Tao memang cerewet, jadi ia akan berusaha menghibur BaekHyun.

"Bukannya aku menyudutkanmu, tapi kau harus menerima semua ini Baek. Itu semua anugerah. Kau harus menerimanya. "

BaekHyun tidak merespon.

"Anak itu.. meskipun tidak tau siapa ayahnya, tapi anak itu tau jika ia masih mempunyai ibu."

Air mata BaekHyun menetes begitu saja.

"Tao _-ya_."

"Aku dan Kris _Gege_ akan membantumu merawat si kecil. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang apapun."

BaekHyun tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya. Ya, keputusan BaekHyun adalah membesarkan anaknya seorang diri. Yang dikatakan Tao benar, tidak peduli siapa ayahnya, BaekHyun akan mempertahankan anaknya. Lagipula BaekHyun bisa menjadi ibu dan ayah bagi anaknya.

.

.

BaekHyun tersenyum melihat perutnya yang membuncit. Kandungan BaekHyun sudah memasuki bulan ke-9. BaekHyun sangat menikmati perannya sebagai _Namja_ hamil. Sebenarnya ini semua tidak sulit seperti apa yang difikirkannya. Yang terpenting BaekHyun harus menuruti perintah dari sang dokter. Dan hasilnya tidak sia-sia, janin yang tumbuh di perutnya sangat sehat, itu kata dokter.

BaekHyun juga berterima kasih pada Tao dan Kris yang selalu ada untuknya. Masa-masa sulit BaekHyun begitu ringan saat adanya Tao dan Kris yang membantu.

BaekHyun ingat saat Kris baru pertama kali mendengar BaekHyun hamil. _Namja_ bersurai blonde itu memeluk BaekHyun sambil menangis. Dan BaekHyun ikut menangis. Bagi Kris, semua ini memang berat untuk Byun BaekHyun, setelah ia mendapatkan kedamaian, Tuhan kembali mengujinya dengan menitipnya malaikat kecilnya pada BaekHyun. Tapi Kris sadar jika itu cara Tuhan untuk membahagiakan BaekHyun. Dengan adanya malaikat kecil, BaekHyun tidak sendirian. Yeah, semua itu memang ada hikmahnya.

BaekHyun juga ingat saat Kris maupun Tao bersusah payah menuruti permintaannya. Sebut saja BaekHyun ngidam. Sebenarnya BaekHyun kasihan dengan keduanya, tapi permintaannya harus dituruti, jika tidak anaknya akan menendang-nendang dan membuat BaekHyun sakit perut. Dan demi keponakan kesayangan Kris dan Tao, keduanya selalu menuruti permintaan BaekHyun.

BaekHyun selalu tertawa mengingat masa ngidamnya. Dan bulan ini yang di tunggu BaekHyun. Bayi kecilnya akan lahir ke dunia, tinggal menunggu hari maka BaekHyun akan bertemu dengan anaknya. BaekHyun selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan anaknya jika lahir nanti, setiap minggu BaekHyun memang pergi ke gereja meminta restu pada pencipta.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja senyum BaekHyun luntur. BaekHyun mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Dan lagi, BaekHyun menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku karena sempat tidak mengingkanmu, aku tau jika aku ibu yang jahat. _Mianhae_ hiks.. hiks.. tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu apapun yang terjadi, meskipun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya."

"Dan juga.. saat kau lahir nanti hanya ada ibu yang melahirkanmu. Dan aku mohon, jangan tanyakan siapa ayahmu.. karena semua itu percuma. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan ayahmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Dan setelah itu BaekHyun merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

"AKHHH.."

BaekHyun mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit. BaekHyun merasakan perutnya di tikam dari dalam. Apa sudah saatnya sang malaikat kecil lahir?

"KRIS _HYUNG_! AKHH… TAO-YA… ARRGGG.."

Kris maupun Tao yang mendengar teriakan BaekHyun segera berlari ke kamar BaekHyun. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat BaekHyun kesakitan sambil mengelus perutnya. Ini waktunya keponakan keduanya lahir.

"Tao-ya, kau siapkan barang-barang Baixian. Aku akan menggendongnya ke mobil, susul aku setelahnya."

Tao hanya mengangguk dengan wajah panic, sedangkan Kris menggendong BaekHyun dan segera menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kris menggenggam tangan BaekHyun saat _Namja_ mungil itu menangis meraung-raung karena sakit di perutnya. Dokter yang menangani BaekHyun selama ini berkata jika BaekHyun mengalami kontraksi, itu dikarenakan BaekHyun akan melahirkan. Dan sang dokter juga berkata jika BaekHyun harus dioperasi, BaekHyun bukanlah _Yeoja_ yang memiliki jalan persalinan.

"Lakukan apapun untuk Baixian dan bayinya."

Sang dokter mengangguk lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke ruang operasi. Kris maupun Tao menunggu operasi BaekHyun dengan cemas. Mereka berharap keduanya selamat. Ya tuhan selamatkan BaekHyun dengan bayinya, malaikat kecilmu yang akan membuat BaekHyun merasakan kebahagian. Kurang lebih seperti itu doa keduanya.

Sedangkan didalam ruang operasi, terdapat 4 dokter dan beberapa suster yang menangani BaekHyun. BaekHyun sendiri dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia bisa mendengar sekitarnya tapi kedua matanya tidak mau terbuka. Dan sedari tadi BaekHyun memanjatkan doa untuk anaknya. Hanya 1 permintaan BaekHyun yaitu anaknya selamat.

Semoga Tuhan mendengar doanya.

 _HIKS HIKS HIKS_

Tubuh BaekHyun menegang saat mendengar suara tangis bayi yang sangat keras. Apa anaknya sudah dilahirkan? BaekHyun sangat ingin melihat anaknya, tapi BaekHyun merasakan kepalanya semakin berat dan setelah itu BaekHyun tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Keesokan harinya.

BaekHyun tersenyum menatap bayi mungilnya yang ia dekap. Malaikat kecil BaekHyun sangat cantik, dia berjenis kelamin _Yeoja_. Malaikat kecil BaekHyun berkulit putih bersih, berambut coklat gelap, bibir semerah cerry, pipi sebulat bakpau dan mata seindah bulan purnama. Dia memang 50% mirip ayahnya, tapi BaekHyun masih ikut adil dalam fisik anaknya.

" _Good Morning Darling_. Kau tidak ingin melihat Mama? Ayo buka matamu." Gumam BaekHyun sambil mengecup kening anaknya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Kris dan Tao masuk keruangan BaekHyun. Keduanya tersenyum melihat malaikat kecil BaekHYun.

"Hai Baixian, kau merasa baik?." Tanya Tao dengan senyumannya.

BaekHyun mengangguk. "Aku lebih dari kata Baik."

Akhirnya, sekian lama sepasang kekasih itu menunggu BaekHyun tersenyum cerah, hari ini mereka berdua dapat melihatnya. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada malaikat kecil BaekHyun yang mengembalikan kebahagian BaekHyun seperti sedia kala.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?." Kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

BaekHyun menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. BaekHyun lupa untuk mencari nama untuk anaknya.

"Coba kau fikirkan satu untuk malaikat kecilmu ini."

BaekHyun menatap malaikat kecilnya. Malaikat kecilnya adalah hadiah dari tuhan untuknya. Dengan adanya malaikat kecil BaekHyun, BaekHyun merasakan hidupnya kembali hidup. Maka dari itu BaekHyun akan memberikan nama malaikat kecilnya..

"Aleyna Wu."

.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Selamat datang ke dunia malaikat kecilku. Aleyna Wu –Park."_**

 ** _END_**

Yuhuuu… aku kembali membawa full prolog. Hehe ini cuma selingan :D

Author melihat semua comment dan banyak yang meminta sequel. Okey, sequel akan dibuat. Tapi, sequel akan di publish pada bulan Mei. Kenapa harus menunggu bulan Mei? Karena bulan maret + april sibuk banget. Maret disibukkan dengan try out, sedangkan April udah waktunya UN.

Author juga mau minta doanya semoga bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Doa kan ya teman teman :D. Doa kan Author bisa masuk perguruan tinggi yang di inginkan, amin..

Okey cukup sekian sambutan dari Auhor haha..

Sampai bertemu di bulan Mei *lambaikan tangan*

THANK YOU FOR FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND COMMENT :*


	8. Announcement

Hallo pecinta FF 'Mistake' karya ParkByun92

.

.

Author disini cuma pengen kasih pengumuman kalau sequel 'Mistake' telah keluar *horeeeee*

Judul dari sequel FF ini adalah 'Miracle In December'

Sebenarnya MID udah keluar dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, Author membuat pengumuman ini takutnya ada yang gak tau trus bilang kalau Authornya lama bikin sequelnya.

.

Dan sekarang... coba kalian buka profile ParkByun92, terus cari FF 'Miracle In December'

Author jamin ceritanya semakin seru trus semakin menegangkan, kayaknya FF MID akan lebih dari 10 chapter wkwk doakan saja aku memiliki banyak ide :p:p:p

.

Okey cukup sekian pengumuman dari Auhor ParkByun92

.

Budidayakan setiap selesai baca FF **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT**.


End file.
